Ginny Weasley and the Children's Crusade
by HarryandGinnyPotter4ever
Summary: This is my take on what happened during the war from Ginny's point of view in her sixth year. Sequel to 'Moments In HalfBlood Prince'. R&R please! Rated 'M' for violence and coarse language. Previously known as 'Ginny Weasley and her Sixth Year At Hogwarts.'
1. The Seven Potters

**Hello- to old readers and new! Here's my second fanfic and it's also a sequel so if you haven't read the first one 'Moments In HalfBlood Prince', I suggest you do. I hope you like it!  
>Chapter 1-The Seven Potters<strong>

"Three days to go until we move Harry and still no plan. What are we going to do?" Dad asked us. This was, at least, the thousandth time this question had been asked. How to move Harry here without Voldemort finding out? The Order, which included everyone _but _me, had no idea. They _did _have a plan, until they realized Pius Thicknesse had gone over to the dark side, whether he did it willingly, they didn't know. Most of us believe he's under the imperious curse. In order not to get caught, they would now have to use brooms, thestrals and Hagrid's motorbike.

"Well, if someone's got an idea, they better say it now," said Mad-Eye, his magical eye swinging around to look at us all. "Where the ruddy hell is Mundungus?" We all looked around, and sure enough, he was nowhere in sight.

_I didn't even notice. No wonder the room didn't stink._

Mundungus hadn't missed a meeting since two years ago.

"He's probably out making a 'business' deal somewhere," said Fred and we all nodded in agreement. Although I still felt weird about it, Fred was probably right. We all lapsed into silence.

"Well, there's no use we continue to sit here like this, I'm sure we all have more important things to be doing," said Lupin. The others nodded, but nobody moved. Tonks and Lupin had gotten married a week ago. I had never seen any of them look happier than at that moment when the little tufty-haired wizard, who performed basically every wizarding mass, pronounced them 'husband and wife'. It was only us, her Mum and Dad, and a few other Order members there. They had wanted to invite Harry, but, of course, he couldn't be moved from Privet Drive. It was a wonderful day, a good reminder that there was still good things to come in our world, which was starting to crumble at the hands of Voldemort. Unlike the rest of my family, I didn't mind saying his name now.

I heard a WHOOSH from the sitting room and we all turned to see who arrived. Mundungus walked into the room.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Making a very importan' business deal," He said sitting in the vacant seat next to Fred. _There you have it._ "What're you discussin'?

"How to move Potter, of course," growled Mad-Eye. I could tell he was annoyed with Mundungus. Mundungus nodded.

"Good, cause I got'n idea," we all rolled our eyes. It would probably be pathetic, but we listened anyway. "Why don' we brew up polyjuice potion and have six or somethin' of us change into Potter and then we bring 'im 'ere like that?" We all sat in stunned silence. No one had expected _that_ to be his plan.

"Well, Mundungus, looks like you _do_ have a brain," said Mad-Eye. "Alright, the plan goes as follows: six of us change into Potter-"

"He won't co-operate," Hermione and I said at the same time.

"-Well he'll just have to. We'll use the transport we've decided on, we'll also have a few decoy houses to throw the Death Eaters off, any suggestions?" Mad-Eye's house, Kingsley's house, and Auntie Muriel's were chosen, along with Tonk's parent's place. "The people arriving at each house will catch a Portkey there to here. All in all, it should only take at least an hour, depending on the Death Eaters. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort's got them set up around the place. Ok, now are there any objections to the plan?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright, let's get to work," and with that, the Order, apart from the twins, Ron, Hermione and Mum, left to begin working on the plan.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Finally the day arrived to collect Harry. Of course, everyone would be going _but_ me. I had asked, but as I had expected, they said 'no'. I was underage. The day flew by with everyone in a hurry to check that everything was ready for the night.

"Alright, you all stay safe now," Mum said hugging the twins, Ron, Hermione and Tonks and giving Dad a kiss.

"Don't worry, Mum, we'll stay as safe as we can," said Fred.

"Oh, and Gin, don't pull your hair out. We'll get your green-eyed toad back to you in one piece," said George. I punched his arm. As I had also expected, as soon as we got home from Kings Cross, Mum had started questioning me about Harry, and by nightfall, the whole family knew that I had dated Harry.

I gave them all a hug, and soon after, they all took off. Mum and I waited until we could no longer see them, before going inside.

The plan was that Ron and Tonks would go to Auntie Muriel's and catch their portkey first. Then, it would be Dad and Fred to Kingsley's, followed by Harry and Hagrid to Tonks Parent's place and then the others to Mad-Eye's.

I helped her wash the dishes in silence, and when we were finished she sat at the table, while I paced, in silence. Harry was coming here, and until now, I was fine with that. Hearing what George said had reminded me that Harry and I weren't on good speaking terms. I had spent most of the summer locked up in my room because I was sad about our break up and worried about the year to come. Ron hadn't been very happy with me, and I'm sure if he could, he would've done something to Harry for making me that feel way.

I was nervous of what would happen when he arrived here. I knew he would spend most of his time here with Ron and Hermione, planning their mission, which I only knew one thing about, and that was that they were hunting Horcruxes, whatever they were. I also had a very big feeling that he would avoid me as best as he can.

_But he can't avoid me forever, no. He's not leaving without saying a proper goodbye._

That was another thing I was nervous about, how to say goodbye to him, and then, how to deal with the fact that I wouldn't see him, or Ron and Hermione, for a long time. I had no idea how long their journey would take and that scared me. I didn't know how long I would be able to stay without hearing from them.

I continued pacing, then eventually sat down at the table with Mum. I looked at my watch and saw that they had nearly been gone an hour. Panic prickled my skin, and I started pacing again.

What if something terrible had happened? What if the Death Eaters had captured them, or even worse, Voldemort? I started wringing my hands the way I always did when I was nervous. I looked at my watch again; there was a minute to go.

"I think we should go wait outside," Mum said quietly standing. I could tell she was thinking the same things as me. I nodded and followed her outside. We stood looking at the sky and soon a blue light appeared. Excitement welled up inside me.

_Yes! Someone's back!_

We went over and saw a rusty oil can lying there. Dread washed over me.

_That was Ron and Tonk's. Surely nothing's happened, right? _

We saw another blue light and rushed over to it. An ancient Plimsoll was lying there.

_That was Dad and Fred's. Oh please be alright, please be alright!_

We stood waiting for Harry and Hagrid to arrive. The air was chilly.

"I'm going to grab a jumper. Come with me," Mum said and I followed her back to the house. She put her hand on the handle, and a blue light flashed in the corner of my eye. We turned around and screamed. Two people had just arrived. We rushed over and saw that it was Harry and Hagrid. I felt so relieved.

Harry? You are the real Harry? What happened? Where are the others?" Mum cried.

"What d'you mean? Isn't anyone else back yet?" Harry panted. Some of the relief left me. I knew Mum had been expecting him to say something along the lines of 'they're on their way' and was now back to being worried.

"The Death Eaters were waiting for us," he began when she didn't answer. "We were surrounded the moment we took off-they knew it was tonight-I don't know what happened to anyone else. Four of them chased us, it was all we could do to get away, and then Voldemort caught up with us-" He stopped talking. The plea for us to understand was written all over his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright," she said hugging him.

"Haven't go' any brandy, have yeh, Molly? Fer medicinal purposes?" said Hagrid and Mum ran to the house to get it. She didn't want us to see her face. Harry turned to me and I knew he wanted answers.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their portkey, it came back without them," I pointed to their portkey. "And that one," I pointed at Dad and Fred's, "should have been Dad and Fred's, they were supposed to be second. You and Hagrid were third and," I checked my watch to be sure, "if they made it, George and Lupin ought to be back in about a minute." Mum came back with the brandy and Hagrid drank it straight down in one.

"Mum!" I shouted. Another blue light had appeared and George and Lupin appeared. Something was wrong. George was unconscious and his face covered in blood and Lupin was supporting him. Harry ran and grabbed his legs and together they carried him into the house and laid him on the sofa.

The lamplight fell across George's head and I gasped. His ear was missing. _Oh God!_ Mum lent over George while Lupin pulled Harry away. I could hear him interrogating Harry. I helped Mum as best I could. The ear could not be replaced.

"Harry, give us a hand!" Hagrid called hoarsely. More people must've arrived because Harry came from outside.

"How is he?" Harry asked.

"I can't make it grow back, not when it's been removed by Dark Magic. But it could have been so much worse...he's alive," Mum replied.

"Yeah, thank god," Harry said.

"Did I hear someone else in the yard?" I asked him.

"Hermione and Kingsley."

"Thank goodness," I whispered. We looked at each other and I had the desire to hug him, I could tell he felt the same way, but before we could act, there was a crash in the kitchen. _Damn it! _Dad was arguing with Kingsley. Dad knelt down beside George while Fred stood behind the sofa gaping at him. George stirred.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" whispered Mum. He groped for the side of his head.

"Saint-like," he murmured.

"What's wrong with him? Is his mind affected?" croaked Fred looking terrified.

"Saint-like," George said again, looking up at Fred. "You see...I'm holy. _Holey_, Fred, Geddit?" I couldn't help but laugh.

_You git._

"Pathetic, pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for _holey_?" Fred said to him.

"Ah, well," Said George grinning at Mum. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum." He looked round.

"Hi Harry-you are Harry, right?" George asked Harry.

"Yeah, I am," Harry replied moving closer to the sofa.

"Well, at least we got you back ok. Why aren't Ron and Bill huddled around my sickbed?" George asked.

"They're not back yet, George," Mum said and I looked at Harry. He nodded his head towards the door and I accompanied him.

"Ron and Tonks should be back by now. They didn't have a long journey; Auntie Muriel's not that far from here," I informed him in a low voice. I watched his face and saw that he was trying to hide the fear he was feeling.

_I should comfort him, but how? _

_I know! I hope he lets me._

As we walked down the steps into the dark yard, I took his hand, and as I hoped, he didn't pull it away. Kingsley was striding backwards and forwards, glancing up at the sky every time he turned. Hagrid, Hermione and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder gazing up at the sky and none of them looked round when we joined them. We stood there waiting and waiting, jumping when the wind blew through a bush or a tree, hoping someone would appear. Then, finally, a broom materialized above us and streaked towards the ground.

"It's them!" screamed Hermione, which wasn't a surprise. Tonks landed in a long skid that sent earth and pebbles everywhere. She staggered to Lupin and I let go of Harry's hand. If Ron saw that, he would get mad. Ron tripped dazedly towards us and Hermione flew at him and hugged him tightly. Tonks told us how Ron had practically saved them both.

"You did?" said Hermione gazing at him with her arms still around his neck.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said grumpily breaking free. _He better not do anything that ruins his chances of being with her._ "Are we the last back?"

"No," I replied, "we're still waiting for Bill and Fleur and Mad-Eye and Mundungus. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad you're ok, Ron-" I ran back inside. Mum was now in the living room with the twins. "Mum! Mum! Ron and Tonks are back!"

"Oh! Hold on a second!" said Mum, hurrying to patch up George's ear. "Arthur!" she yelled, but no response came. "Oooh, that man!" She got up and ran to the staircase. "ARTHUR!"

"WHAT?" Dad shouted back. I'm guessing he was searching the skies for the others or something.

"RON AND TONKS ARE BACK!"

"Geez, Mum, you're going to make us deaf," said Fred.

"Yeah, no wonder Dad couldn't hear you properly," added George.

"Shut up you two!" she yelled at them coming back into the room. A few seconds later, I could hear Dad rushing down the stairs.

"Where are they?" He panted, coming into the room.

"Outside," I replied and my parents shot towards the door. I followed them back outside and saw that Kingsley had left. They hugged Ron and thanked Tonks and Lupin and as Mum was explaining what had happened to George, we heard a cry. Bill and Fleur had landed.

"Bill! Thank God, thank God-" Mum said hugging Bill, but he looked straight at Dad. _Hang on, where's Mad-Eye?_

"Mad-Eye's dead," said Bill and everybody froze. _No, it can't be. Not Mad-Eye!_ "We saw it. It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort-he can fly-went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he disaparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and-there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our own tail-" and his voice broke. I didn't blame him.

"Of course you couldn't have done anything," said Lupin. We all stood there looking at each other, still comprehending what just happened. After a few minutes we walked silently back into the house and into the living room where Fred and George were laughing.

"What's wrong?" said Fred looking at us all. "What's happened? Who's-?"

"Mad-Eye," said Dad. "Dead." The twins' grimaces turned to shock and we all stood there, Tonks and Hagrid crying into handkerchiefs. Bill walked over to the sideboard and took out a bottle of Firewhisky and some glasses.

"Here," he said sending them out to everyone. "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," I replied with everyone else and I took a sip. It burned my throat, but it was good. They then started discussing if Mundungus betrayed us. Then Harry told how he trusted us all and Bill and Lupin left to collect Mad-Eye's body.

Harry then decided to be a stupid, noble git and suggested he leave, but everyone protested. Mum then asked him where Hedwig was, and judging by how he reacted, she had been hit. I wanted to comfort him, but Hagrid changed the subject to how he had escaped Voldemort, and Harry revealed that his wand had acted of its own accord. I was the only one who believed him (even though I didn't say it) and he stood up and went outside. A little while later, Mum and Dad stood up, collected all the glasses and went to the sink.

"We'd better go check on him," said Hermione to Ron and they went outside. Hagrid was still crying in the corner and Tonks now looked troubled by Lupin's departure. I went and sat next to her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Tonks," I reassured her. She turned and smiled at me.

"I know, it's just...can I tell you something?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Not here. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, follow me," I said and we stood up. Mum and Dad didn't say anything, so I took her near the staircase, which was out of earshot of the others. I turned and faced her. "Shoot." She hesitated.

"Ginny, I-I-I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly. _Oh my God! _"Oh, Ginny, what am I going to do?" she asked starting to cry.

"Hey-hey, it's alright, it's alright, shhhh," I said hugging her. "What're you so worried about?"

"It's-it's-Remus h-he doesn't want t-to have chi-children with m-me," she said still crying. _What?_

"What? Why?"

"B-because he th-thinks it'll b-be a w-werewolf like-like h-him." _Oh._

"Is that-is that possible?"

"I dunno, I don't think it is," she said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No, you're the first person I've discussed this with," I looked at her, unsure what to do.

"When will you know for sure?"

"I bought a Muggle pregnancy test, but I haven't taken it yet."

"Well, then we'll just have to wait until you do."

"But-but Ginny, what if it's positive?" she muttered looking at the floor.

"Well, then you do the only thing you _can_ do," she looked up at me. "You tell him." She nodded.

"But, what if he leaves me or something?"

"Then you come straight to me. No matter what time it is, you come and see me, ok?" she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Gin," she said hugging me again.

"It's alright. I'm always here for you, ok?"

"Ok," she replied. "I guess I better go home now," I nodded and walked with her to the kitchen. The trio had come back inside and were talking with the twins and Mum and Dad. She bid us goodbye and, shortly later, so did Hagrid.

"All right you six, off to bed. It's been a long night," said Mum. We all stood up, said goodnight and walked to the stairs. The twins were behind the trio with me.

"So, are you happy that we got your green-eyed toad back to you in one piece?" asked George quietly so the others wouldn't overhear. I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile.

"You missed it, Gin," began Fred. "We got to see what Harry looks like in his underwear."

"Well, then I'll just have to keep fantasising about how he looks," I said casually. The smiles fell from their faces and were replaced by looks of disgust. I smiled triumphantly, and continued up the stairs. Hermione, the twins and I reached our landing.

"Goodnight," we said. My focus was on Harry.

"Goodnight," Harry and Ron replied, Harry was holding my stare. I smiled lightly at him, then turned to go inside my room. Hermione and I dressed in silence.

"How's Harry?" I asked her.

"He's fine. He won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Good." We got into our beds. "Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ginny," she replied. I lay there for a while, thinking of everything that had happened tonight and, finally, I fell asleep.

**Wow, that went on a bit longer than I expected. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can, which is hopefully, soon. :D!**


	2. A Way Of Helping

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken so long-I couldn't figure out what to write-but, here it is-the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2-A Way Of Helping**

Everyone was still shocked that Mad-Eye was no longer with us. I had become used to it, but it was still sad to think that he wouldn't be there to help us in a time like this.

My Mum was keeping us all busy tidying up the house for the Delacours. She claimed it was that she was distracting us from thinking of Mad-Eye, but I knew that wasn't the reason. She was trying to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from planning their 'hunt' and keep them here as long as she could. She hasn't completely accepted yet that Harry is the only person who can defeat Voldemort, and that he needs Ron and Hermione to do it.

_Plus, _I _wouldn't mind going too. _

But I knew that no one would let me. I couldn't help feeling slightly helpless. There was nothing I could do to help the Order or Harry, Ron and Hermione. I had spent most of the day helping Hermione change the sheets and polishing the cutlery (again).

"Ginny, could you please set the table for me?" Mum asked. I nodded and took out the plates. The door opened and Harry entered. I smiled at him when he looked at me, and he smiled back. Things between us could have been worse, but thank God, it wasn't.

We didn't talk much for two reasons: the amount of chores we were all being assigned, and the fact that it was awkward between us. Now that we had dated and broken up, I wasn't sure if we could act normal again. I hoped that we could if things never resumed.

"Oh, Harry dear, would you mind helping Ginny set the table?"

_There she goes again. You're not going to stop them Mum._

"Yeah, sure," he replied and walked up to me.

"Here, you can lay out the plates while I do the cutlery and napkins," he nodded and took the plates from me. There was silence as I got the correct amounts of what I needed and joined him at the table. We were almost done when he sighed.

"What?" I asked him quietly. Mum wasn't paying attention to us, but I still didn't want her to overhear and then keep us from talking to each other.

"I don't understand why she's doing this," he replied as quietly. I knew what he was talking about.

"I think Mum thinks that if she can stop the three of you getting together and planning, she'll be able to delay you leaving."

"And then what does she think's going to happen?" He muttered. "Someone else might kill off Voldemort while she's holding us here making vol-au-vents?" Shock and worry washed over me and if I hadn't willed myself not to do it, I would've dropped what I was holding.

"So it's true? That's what you're trying to do?"

"I-not-I was joking," he replied evasively. We stared at each other. I knew that he would have to kill Voldemort in the end, but hearing it made it worse. I couldn't lose Harry. I don't know why, but the moments we spent together in the secluded corners of Hogwarts came back to me. All the times we spent snuggling and kissing and talking about what we wanted to do with our lives.

_Would anyone get the chance to _live_ the rest of their lives? _

I was scared. I knew he was thinking the same things as me. The door opened and we jumped. Dad, Kingsley and Bill walked in.

_Oh great, the kitchen's going to be crammed again._

Last time, I was stuck next to Bill and Phlegm, and well, let's just say, I'm NEVER sitting next to them again, ever. I sat next to the twins.

_Aha! I'm in luck tonight! _

But, of course, that luck only lasted a minute. Harry sat next to me.

_Oh, God, why?_

_At least it's not Bill and Phlegm._

_True. _

After a few minutes though, I was debating whether or not they would be a better choice to sit next to. The words that had just passed between us had made it very, very, very, very (you get the picture) awkward to sit next to each other. He was trying to avoid brushing against me, which was, I guess in a way, sweet.

"No news about Mad-Eye?" Harry asked Bill.

"Nothing," replied Bill. We hadn't been able to hold a funeral for him because they couldn't find his body. The Daily Prophet hadn't said anything (which was typical) and I had a feeling that there was a reason we couldn't find Mad-Eye's body. I had a feeling that the Death Eaters had either taken it or disposed of it somewhere.

I tuned out from all conversations. Soon Mum had handed us all a piece of apple-pie. They were discussing with Harry how they would disguise him at the Wedding.

_Ugh, that Wedding. _

Phlegm had shown me the Bridesmaid dresses. They didn't look too bad, but I still hated them. I've always had a hatred for dresses, ever since I was little. The boys had always teased me when I wore one and the fact that you couldn't _do _anything in them had put me off wearing them.

I was going to make a retort but Mum's look stopped me. She had threatened to convince Phlegm to make the dresses pink if I said anything bad about the Wedding. Although Mum still couldn't stand Phlegm, she had developed a kind of respect for her after she had yelled at Mum that even though Bill had been attacked by Greyback, she still wanted to marry him. I however, couldn't care less. She was still an annoying cow.

Another thing I was dreading about the Wedding, was her little sister Gabrielle. She was sure to be a, mini-Phlegm, which meant dealing with two cows. Dinner ended, quite thankfully, and I began walking up to my room.

"Hey, Gin," I turned and saw Ron behind me.

"Hey, what's up?" He looked around as if to make sure we weren't being overheard.

"Come to my room with me, there's something important I need to show you," I nodded and we walked up to his room in silence. Once inside, he closed the door and faced me.

"Ok, I'm sure you're feeling like there's nothing you can do-"

"Ron, I don't need you to tell me this, ok, so don't waste your time," I said icily cutting him off. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I wasn't going to say that. Of course if you had just listened to me, you would know that," I glared at him.

"Well, then, what _do_ you want?"

"I have a way of helping us for you." _W__hat?_ _Really?_

"Alright then, count me in."

"Ok, well, when we leave, there's no doubt the Death Eater's won't question where we are. You need to tell them that Harry's on the run and Hermione's in hiding with her parents."

"And you?" He grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Descendo," he said and the ceiling opened and the ladder to enter the ghoul's home came down. He climbed up the ladder and I followed. There was a little bit of a stench, but not anything too bad. I looked around and sure enough, there was the ghoul, only he was covered in angry purple blisters, wearing what I'm sure was a pair of Ron's old pyjamas and had red hair. I looked at Ron for an explanation. "Ok, well, the ghoul's going to come down to my room and be me with spattergroit. It ties in well with our situation," I nodded and grinned.

"Wow, Ron, you really _do_ have a brain," I said teasingly and he punched me. It was quite a brilliant plan. "So, what exactly do you want _me _to do?"

"You're going to be in charge of bringing the ghoul down if I can't, ok?" I nodded and I went down the ladder first. When he had sealed up the ceiling he hugged me.

"Thanks, Gin, you're helping a lot by doing this."

"It's no problem. Does anyone else know about the plan?"

"Just Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Dad," I nodded and walked to the door.

"I better go; I still have to have my shower."

"Alright, 'night Gin."

"'Night Ron," I replied and left the room. I was happy that I could help in at least one way.

As I was going down the stairs, Harry was coming up. We didn't say anything to each other, we just smiled. I did want to speak to him; I just didn't know what to say after what had happened in the kitchen. I had gotten into bed when I realized his birthday was in a few days.

_Oh, crap! What am I going to get him for his birthday? _

I fell asleep that night after deciding that if I couldn't think of anything, I would ask Hermione.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the kiss, I promise. Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Birthday Kiss

**Hey everyone in celebration of me (and the rest of my year) finishing our English essays, I'm giving you all the new chapter early. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3-The Birthday Kiss**

Today was Harry's birthday and I _still_ had no idea what I was going to give him. I had been constantly thinking about it and nothing had come to me. At all. I sighed.

_I think it's time to wake Hermione for help. _

I reached over to Hermione's camp bed and shook her.

"What is it?" she mumbled turning to face me.

"I don't know what to give Harry for his birthday," she sat up and looked at me.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're the smartest witch I know!" she smiled.

"You sounded like Harry then," I stared at her. It was nice to be told I was like Harry but being told that at this moment, was very annoying. "Maybe you could give him something that's personal," I pondered that in silence.

"Well, I can't give him anything big because you lot will be traveling."

"True. Well, what was your favourite thing to do when you were alone?" I grinned and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, God."

"Don't worry, we just snogged, nothing more."

"Well, I don't know how to help you. I'm sorry," she said looking sad.

"That's ok. I still have a day to figure it out," she nodded. "Just promise me something?" she nodded again and I continued. "If I need you to, can you distract Ron for me?" She smiled and laughed.

"Of course I will," and with that, we got up, got dressed and went down to breakfast.

Thank God it was only Mum in the kitchen.

_So far._

We said good morning and she gave us some eggs and bacon. We were almost finished when Phlegm and mini-Phlegm entered the kitchen. They said good morning and smiled, neither of which I returned.

They had arrived a day ago and I was annoyed at all of them. Phlegm's parents weren't too bad, but the same couldn't be said for mini-Phlegm. When they had arrived that little shit had the nerve to go and bat her eyelids at my Harry and if I hadn't cleared my throat, God only knows what it would've done.

_Stupid little cow._

_Who does she think she is looking at _my Harry_ like that?_

_Like she _actually _stands a chance with him._

_Stupid, little, spoiled brat!_

"Um, Ginny?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"What?" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, well, you started stabbing your egg," I looked down and saw she was right.

_Whoops. _

_See what those cows are doing to me?_

I cursed under my breath.

_Stop thinking about them and you'll feel better._

I tried to focus on my food instead, but was failing miserably.

_That stupid little cow. _

_Spending her time fantasizing about kissing _my Harry.

_But she'd never be able to kiss him like I did. _

_Yeah, Harry did say he wished _I_ was his first kiss. _

And then it hit me.

_I'll give him a kiss for his birthday. _

_Haha yes!_ I stood up and Hermione looked at me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Upstairs I need to think about something," I replied striding out of the kitchen. Then I remembered that I hadn't finished my breakfast. I strode back into the kitchen.

"It can wait," I mumbled to myself and as I sat down, I noticed the others looking at me funnily. I ignored them, finished my breakfast, and went upstairs to my room.

_Now that I've figured out _what _to give him, I just need to figure out _how _to give it to him. _

I sat on my bed and felt butterflies in my stomach. The thought of being alone with Harry like that made me nervous. We had broken up and I was going to cross the boundary of break-ups.

_Who cares? This may be the last time you get to kiss him because what if he meets some veela on their journey?_ I shuddered at the thought.

_Stop it! Start focusing on what you're going to say to him._

I don't know how long I sat there thinking over what I could say to him, but I'm sure it was awhile. I didn't want to sound cheesy and I didn't want to sound straight-forward either.

_Oooooh, what am I going to say? _

I didn't get to ponder that thought much longer because I heard voices. I listened carefully and heard Ron's voice.

_This is it, don't be nervous. _

I took a few deep breaths and walked to the door. I froze with my hand on the handle.

_What if he doesn't kiss me back? _

_What if it just makes everything worse? _

_Well, you'll never know if you don't try._

I decided to listen to the braver voice. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Harry, will you come in here a moment?" Harry and Ron stopped walking. Hermione grabbed Ron by the elbow and dragged him up the stairs. I made a mental note to thank her and I walked back into my room. The butterflies came back when I heard my door close. I took a deep breath and turned and faced him. "Happy seventeenth."

"Yeah...thanks," he replied and I kept my gaze on him steady. He looked like he couldn't see properly and I felt bad for him. I hadn't thought of the fact that he was facing my window, which was streaming in sunlight.

_Too late now._

"Nice view," he said pointing to my window. I ignored him.

"I couldn't think what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he replied and I ignored him again.

_Stupid noble git. _

_God, I want to kiss him right now!_

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you," he stared at me with something that looked like awe in his eyes. I took a step closer to him. We were only a few inches apart and my heart was beating hard against my chest. "So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

"I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest." _Yes._

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for," I whispered and we were kissing.

_This is the best kiss I've ever had! _

_Take that mini-Phlegm! _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one hand in my hair and one on my back.

_Oh, God! I'm in heaven! _

The door banged open and we jumped apart.

"Oh," said Ron pointedly. "Sorry."

"Ron!" said Hermione coming into view and sounding slightly out of breath.

"Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry," I replied in a flat voice.

_GODDAMN IT, RON! __YOU ASSHOLE! __HOW COULD YOU!_

And then, as easily as the anger came, it was gone and replaced by a sad feeling. My last moment to be with Harry was over.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye to him properly. What if I never see him again? _

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and turned away from them. I could feel Harry's eyes on me, but I couldn't meet them.

"I'll see you later," he said and left the room with the other two. I collapsed on my bed and cried.

_He didn't even comfort me! _

I cried and cried and cried. I finally stopped and just lay there. I don't know how long I was lying there for, but I heard a CRACK! I looked out my window and saw Charlie walking towards the house. I wiped my eyes and ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out the door.

"CHARLIE!" I yelled running to him. He smiled, spread his arms and I flew into them.

"Heyyy, little sis. Oh, well, you're not so little anymore, I guess," I laughed and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you Charlie."

"I missed you too Gin," we pulled apart and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What are the Delacour's like?" he asked as we started walking back to the house.

"Her parents are nice but her sister's a mini her," he laughed.

"Anything from Percy?"

"Nothing apart from when he sent his invitation back," I replied sourly remembering how Bill's face had fallen when he saw it.

"Stupid git," he muttered and I nodded in agreement.

"Charlie!" Mum had come running out of the house and he let go of me.

"I promise we'll catch up later," I nodded and went back inside the house. As soon as I entered, Hermione approached me.

"Are you all right?" she asked me concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she looked me over but let it go and I was grateful for that. "Thanks for distracting Ron."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Hermione, it's alright. I didn't expect you would be able to keep him away for too long," she still looked guilty and nodded. "Well, unless you were snogging him." She smacked my arm and went to go say 'hi' to Charlie.

I went back up to my room and stayed there until dinner. I didn't talk to anyone and grinned at Harry when he looked at me.

Scrimgeour arrived (Lupin and Tonks departed once Dad had sent a patronus warning us of Scrimgeour's arrival) and requested to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I didn't think it went too well because we heard yelling and Mum and Dad went inside to investigate. My suspicions were confirmed not long after when Scrimgeour stormed outside and disapparated.

The five of them came back outside and told us what had gone down. They had all been left something in Dumbledore's Will.

Hermione, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. My brother's and mine's childhood favourite. Ron, a Deluminator-an object that turned out the lights when flicked-and Harry, the Snitch he caught in his first year and the Sword of Gryffindor, though he was not given it due to it being 'a historical artefact'.

We all discussed these unusual bequests, agreeing that they were of great importance and that the reason Scrimgeour had provided for not giving Harry the sword was a load of dung.

We then hastily ate our dinner, sang 'Happy Birthday' and ate our slices of cake. When the party was over, after I had said goodnight-goodbye to those who were leaving, I went and had a shower and got into bed.

_Dumbledore left those things to help them on their journey. I hope they do._

And with that, I soon drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it was bad. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Bill and Fleur's Fiasco Wedding

**Hey everyone. I'm so so so (times infinity) sorry it's taken a while but here's the new chapter! I hope you like it, it's my first attempt at action.**

**Chapter 4-Bill and Fleur's (Fiasco) Wedding**

"Get up! Get up!" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was my Mother.

"Why do I have to get up?" she glared at me. _Oh crap! I forgot! It's Bill and Phlegm's wedding!_ I jumped out of bed. "What do I have to do?" she sighed.

"Ginny, weren't you listening at _all _when we were discussing the wedding?" I smiled sheepishly. I never payed attention because I really couldn't be stuffed listening to her and Phlegm drone on and on about the wedding.

"No."

"Alright," she sighed shaking her head. "Go and have some breakfast, then have a shower and come back here," I nodded and headed for the door. "What are you doing?" I turned to my mother confused.

"You just said-"

"Make your bed _then _go and have some breakfast," I rolled my eyes and went to make my bed. When I was finished I went downstairs and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione Fred and George sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Hey," I said getting out the cereal and pouring it in my bowl. They all replied 'hey' and I sat next to Hermione.

"What are you doing after breakfast?" Ron asked me. I looked up at him puzzled.

"I just have to have a shower, why?" He exchanged a look with Harry and Hermione.

"Would you mind helping us move the ghoul into my room?" I panicked.

"Are you leaving tonight?" I was freaking out.

_No, they can't leave this soon! _

Ron, Fred and George laughed while Harry and Hermione smiled.

"No," relief washed over me. They weren't leaving. _Yet. _"I'll tell you why when you get out of the shower," I nodded and ate my cereal. I felt a pair of eyes on me and saw Fred and George snickering.

"What?" I asked them suspiciously.

"You lot better not tell her when you're leaving," began Fred.

"Yeah, cause she's gonna have a panic attack," finished George. I kicked them under the table, earning two (well deserved) ow's from them.

We spent the rest of breakfast teasing and joking. I went upstairs, grabbed my things and headed for the shower. I took my time because the wedding wasn't until the afternoon. After I dried my hair, I went up to Ron's room. I knocked on the door and Hermione answered.

"Oh, good you're here. I'm going to go and have my shower now," she said letting me in and grabbing her things from Ron's bed.

"Why aren't you helping?"

"I just can't _stand_ that ghoul," I nodded and when she left the room, I grinned at Ron and Harry.

"You didn't tell me she has a phobia of ghouls," they both laughed.

"No, she just 'can't stand the smell of that thing'," said Ron in a shrill voice. I laughed and Harry grinned.

"Ok, so, if you're not leaving, why are you moving it?"

"It's just in case something happens and we have to leave tonight," I nodded.

_It's just in case. It doesn't mean they're leaving._

"Alright, so, how're we going to do this?"

"I'll go up and if he won't listen to me, then Harry will have a go. If Harry can't persuade him either, then you'll do it," I nodded.

_This should be fun._

Ron stood up and walked over to the hatch in the ceiling. He mumbled 'descendo' and once it was on the floor, he climbed the ladder. It was just Harry and me down here. I smiled at him and he smiled back. _God it feels awkward. _A few minutes passed and then Ron descended the ladder.

"No luck," he said dejectedly turning to face Harry. "It's your turn mate," Harry nodded, stood up and climbed up the ladder. I turned and faced Ron.

"Why didn't he come down?"

"I dunno," he said shrugging. "He just didn't wanna come," I nodded and we fell into silence.

_Bring it up now! Do it!_

"Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Promise me something, will you?" He looked confused, but nodded. "Look after them for me. Especially Harry," I knew he would, but it was always good to be reassured.

"Of course I will. There's no reason why I would abandon them," I smiled and he walked over and hugged me.

"Thanks, Ron. It means a lot to me."

"I know," we laughed and I punched his arm.

"But," I began, turning serious. "If you do leave them-"

"I won't-"

"-I know you won't. If you _do_ though," I put my face close to his, pulled a darkened expression and lowered my voice to a deadly tone, "I will make you wish you were never born," He pulled away and studied me. Then, he laughed. When he realised I wasn't laughing, he stopped.

"I promise, Gin, I'll never leave them," he replied seriously. I smiled.

"Good," we heard a creak and saw Harry descending the ladder. Ghoulless.

"No luck," he said just as dejectedly as Ron. He faced me. "It's your turn," I nodded and walked over to the ladder.

"Wish me luck," I said grinning at them, and I began ascending the ladder. As soon as I stepped into the ceiling, I could smell the ghoul.

_Oh God! It smells worse than before! _

The last time I had visited, I could've sworn it didn't smell this bad. I looked around and saw him hunched in a corner. He looked at me and cowered away.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," I said as softly and coaxingly as I could. "I'm not going to hurt you," I repeated and he stopped cowering and looked straight at me. "Come on, I'll take you down and you can stay in Ron's room where it's nice and warm," I encouraged him a bit more and he finally stood up slowly and edged toward me. I held out my hand. "Come on...that's it...that's it," he was standing near me now.

_Success. _

I walked to the opening and poked my head out. "Oi, you two! He's coming down."

"Alright," I heard Ron reply. I turned back to the ghoul.

"Just go through here," I said pointing at the exit. He walked towards it and I held my breath as he passed. He stopped and looked at me, and once I had nodded encouragingly, he, well, I guess you could say, _glided_, down the ladder. I started climbing down and as I neared the bottom, I saw that Ron was tucking him into bed.

"How'd you do it?" Harry asked me.

"I'm a woman. It's natural," I said and he chuckled.

_I__t's been awhile since I've heard that._

I twisted round to get off the way I always got off ladders, and tripped and fell. I waited for the collision with the floor to come, but it never did. Instead something strong and warm was holding me. I opened my eyes and saw Harry looking down at me. He had caught me. "Well, this is a new experience, isn't it?" I said grinning and he grinned back at me. Last year, I had tripped on the way back to Quidditch practice and Harry had caught me. We had ended up only inches apart.

"Ahem," but Ron had interrupted us. Just like now.

_Stupid git. _

"Anyway, I should go. I still have to get ready for the wedding," I smiled at Harry, pulled away and exited the room. I walked down to the first landing, and entered my room.

"Where have you been?" my Mother demanded.

"Hermione was in the shower, I had to wait for her," I lied and sat on my bed next to mini-Phlegm.

"Alright. Apolline, do you want to go first?" Madame Delacour nodded and went over to Phlegm. I'm guessing, to get her hair and make-up done. I grabbed one of my books and read until it was my turn. Once finished, I continued reading. When everyone's hair and make-up was done (Madame Delacour had done Phlegm's), it was time to put on the dresses.

"Look in the mirror, dear," Mum said when she had finished buttoning up my dress, and I complied. I didn't look too bad. Mini-Phlegm and I had our hair up in buns, with strips of hair hanging down. Our make-up consisted of a light dust of gold eyeshadow and pale pink lipgloss. Our dresses were plain gold, and had matching shawls. The only way in which our dresses differed, was that mine had a small amount of cleavage, and her's had none, because she was too young. Phlegm put her dress on and, I'll admit, she looked decent.

"_Mon cherie,_ you look beautiful," said Madame Delacour in a voice that sounded teary, and mini-Phlegm nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh Maman," said Phlegm embracing her mother, then her sister. I rolled my eyes.

"You do, my dear, you do," said my Mother, earning a hug from Phlegm as well. "Isn't that right Ginny?" _Damn you. _It was pay-back for rolling my eyes, I knew it.

"Yes, she does," I forced out with a polite voice and smile. She squealed and hugged me too. I only returned the hug because of the deadly glare my mother was giving me.

"I'm so glad we 'ave become so close."

"Me too," _you wish. _"Excuse me while I go to the bathroom," I said and left the room for the bathroom. _God, this dress is uncomfortable,_ I thought to myself as I struggled to hoist it up. _I hope I don't have to go to the toilet tonight. _

When I finished, I headed back to my room and saw Monsieur Delacour hugging Phlegm, whom was now wearing my Auntie Muriel's tiara and a veil.

_That means Muriel was here. Thank God I missed her._

"All right. We need to head down now," said my Mother and we all left the room. Mum and Madame Delacour first, followed by mini-Phlegm and me, with Phlegm and Monsieur Delacour at the rear.

Three simple pink and white rose bouquet's were laid out on the table; two medium sized bouquet's and a large bouquet. Mini-Phlegm and I grabbed our bouquet's and exited the Burrow.

"I am so exited," said mini-Phlegm in her high-pitched, heavily accented voice. I forced a smile and nodded. As we drew nearer to the tent, I developed more and more butterflies in my stomach.

_What if I trip and everyone laughs at me? _

_What if I fall and tear my dress? _

_Stop it. You'll be fine._

We reached the tent and approached the aisle. The music started and we walked forward, just like we practised in rehearsals. I took deep breaths and focused on not tripping over the hem of my dress. I looked at Bill and saw that he was so full of joy and happiness, that he looked as though he was never attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

_I suppose I can't really hate her forever, can I? _

We reached the end of the aisle and took our places. A few seconds later, Fleur reached us, and her father handed her over to Bill.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the little tufty-haired wizard that performed all the wizarding masses. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing nicely," I heard Muriel say in what I supposed was a whisper. "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is far too low cut," I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing and managed a grin. I looked around and found the pair of emerald green eyes I was looking for. I winked at Harry and turned back to the front. _  
><em>

_Hehe._

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," replied Bill in a dreamy, loving voice and I couldn't help smiling.

"And do you, Fleur Isabelle, take William Arthur to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do," replied Fleur, in the same tone as Bill. I developed eyes full of tears which I forced to remain unshed.

"Then I declare you bonded for life," Bill and Fleur kissed whilst the tufty-haired wizard sent a shower of silver stars upon them. Fred and George began the applause which led the golden balloons to burst and birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" called the tufty-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!" Everyone complied and the chairs melted back into the marquee and were replaced by tables. Waiters popped up on all sides carrying trays laden with drinks and foods. I turned and hugged Bill and Fleur.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" I said and they smiled at me.

"Thanks Gin," said Bill and Fleur nodded. I moved out of the way and headed to a deserted table, saying hi to many cousins on the way.

"Little Gin-Gin," someone called and I knew who it was.

"Ickle Dani-kens," I called back turning to face my cousin. Daniel looked like Fred and George except with a much rounder face that was covered in freckles. "How've you been?" I asked as we embraced.

"Alright, and you?"

"Same," I replied and he grinned.

"Ginny!" called a female voice this time and I turned and faced my cousin Emily.

"Emily!" I called back and we embraced. Emily was Daniel's sister. She's short, covered in freckles like her brother and has hair that's bushy enough to give Hermione's competition. We all sat down at the table. "So Em, how's your course going?" Emily was studying to be a dress designer/maker.

"Great! Although, I can't wait for it all to be over," I grinned at her. "I hate following orders."

"Haha, I know," and we laughed. When we were little, we would always get into trouble for not listening to our parents or our brothers. Actually, you know what? I still do. Fred and George joined us and we all talked and ate and drank. Then the music started up and Fred and George went to find some veela cousins to dance with.

"Alright, we're gonna dance. You coming Gin?" asked Daniel standing up.

"Not right now. Maybe later," I replied.

"You sure?" asked Emily.

"Positive."

"Alright, but I better see you on the dance floor tonight," said Emily warningly and her and Daniel walked to the dance floor. I grinned and looked around the dance floor. Fred and George had found veela dance partners and so had Lee Jordan.

_I didn't know he was invited. I'll go say hi later. _

Bill and Fleur, my parents, her parents were there and lots of Weasley's. I saw a mane of bushy brown hair and Hermione and Ron were dancing together.

_Some action might _finally_ happen tonight._

I looked around for Harry and saw that he was talking with Viktor Krum. I watched him for awhile.

_I hope he asks me to dance tonight. _

I could only hope. I looked back to the dance floor and saw Luna dancing weirdly by herself. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hi Luna."

"Oh, hello, Ginny," she said stopping to face me. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. You look lovely too. Nice and bright," I replied smiling.

"Thank you. Yellow's a symbol for good luck, so Daddy and I thought it would be appropriate," I nodded.

"How's your summer been?" I asked her.

"Alright. Daddy's working hard with the Quibbler, trying to support Harry."

"That's good. Are you coming back to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, of course. Are you?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I replied with an edge of bitterness to my voice as I thought of Harry.

"Yes, I thought Harry wouldn't want to take you with him," she replied and I stared at her. I was about to ask her how she knew that when we were interrupted by Lee Jordan.

"Hey, Gin. Wanna dance?" I looked at Luna.

"I better go see where Daddy got off to. I'll see you later," said Luna.

"See you," I replied as she walked away. I turned and faced Lee with a smile. He smiled back and placed his hands on my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. "So, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing much, you?"

"Same," he smiled and we fell into silence. He was grinning at something and looked down at me.

"What?"

"I think Harry's jealous," he said. His grin becoming broader.

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact that he's giving me a dirty look," we laughed. "Did you guys break up?"

"Yeah, we did," I replied sadly. It still hurt. "Wait, how did you know that we went out?"

"Your brothers, duh."

"Right," I said laughing.

_Stupid gits. _

We fell into silence and I searched for Harry, but I couldn't see him. I wanted Harry to replace Lee, badly, and I felt terrible for thinking and wanting it.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he'll dance with you soon," Lee said and I gave a small smile. Lee was always good at reading people.

"I hope so," We fell back into silence and Lee was soon whisked away by Fred and George to some more veela's they had gathered together.

_Boys._

I searched the dance floor for Daniel and Emily and soon found them. I made my way over there and started dancing with them.

"So, Gin, you have a boyfriend?" Emily asked and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"No, recently single. You?"

"Yeah, his name's Jack. He's really nice."

"*Cough*-Dickhead-*Cough*," said Daniel and I laughed.

"No he's not," said Emily swatting his arm.

"Brothers are all the same, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," said Emily glaring daggers at Daniel. "So, you said recently single, who was the lucky guy?"

"Harry Potter," I replied casually. I froze. I had spoken without thinking. They were staring at me, their mouths hanging open and incredulous expressions on their faces.

"You're joking," said Daniel in disbelief.

"No, I'm not," they continued to stare at me.

"Wow...so, is he a good kisser?" asked Emily. I laughed and Daniel rolled his eyes again.

"Yes."

"Oh, God. Please don't talk about this anymore until I've left," said Daniel grinning and I rolled my eyes. "Is he here tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm not saying anything else."

"We understand," said Emily as they nodded. "Has he danced with you tonight?"

"No," Emily gave me a look that read are-you-serious?

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go and ask him to dance!"

"Are you sure?"

"Now!" she yelled at me.

"Ok, ok," I said walking off. I looked around and spotted Harry with Elphias Doge. I started walking towards him, determined to dance with him no matter what his answer was. I stopped in my tracks. Something large and silver fell through the canopy and landed on the dance floor. Everyone stopped and froze as it spoke in the slow, deep voice of Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

The impact of the words hit me and I froze with fear. Voldemort had gained control of the Ministry and the Death Eaters were coming here now for Harry. I snapped put of my trance and so did everybody else as the realisation hit them. People drew their wands and I realised I didn't have mine.

_Shit. I need to get to Harry. _

I started pushing through the crowd in search of him.

_I have to say goodbye, I have to make sure they're all safe. I have to._

I repeated those words in my mind as I made my way through the crowd. People were disapparating and I heard bangs and saw people in black cloaks. The Death Eaters had arrived. I began shifting through the crowd more frantically. I had to find them before it was too late. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

"No! No! Stop! Stop!" I yelled at the person.

"Not until you're safe!" Charlie yelled back at me. I continued fighting him.

"I have to-"

"I don't care what you have to do! Your life's more important!" He gripped me harder and I fought as hard as I could to break free. He was just too strong. He dragged me over to where our family was assembled. They all still had shocked looks on their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing.

_They've gone. And I didn't say goodbye...I didn't get to say goodbye._

I felt tears well up in my eyes and blinked them away. I couldn't break down. Not yet. Finally, everyone had disappeared, leaving us, the Delacours and some of the Order alone with the Death Eaters. Yaxley stepped forward.

"Where is your other son? I believe you have six, and yet, here stand five," he said in a low voice. I gathered he was in charge tonight.

"He's in bed with spattergroit," Dad replied bravely. Yaxley nodded and searched all our faces, as if looking for a loop in this lie.

"Alright then. Search the house, top to bottom. No corner untouched," he commanded and the Death Eaters marched us towards the house. Once in the kitchen, he turned to us. "Everyone remains here except for you," he said pointing to Dad. "You'll show me your ill son," Dad nodded and once he detached himself from Mum, he lead Yaxley to the stairs. Meanwhile, all the other Death Eaters searched the house thoroughly. Yaxley soon came back with Dad looking disgusted.

He watched us all as the search continued. I noticed his eyes stayed on me most of the time, but I refused to meet them. I had a feeling he knew something about me, something that a Death Eater shouldn't know.

"You will all submit to questioning. Whilst someone is being questioned, the rest are to wait in the living room," Yaxley commanded. No one objected. They started with the Order members first, then the Delacours (except Gabrielle) and then my brothers. They left me and my Mother out. I had no idea what I would say to them if I was chosen.

They slowly disapparated except for 3 of them. A feeling of dread washed over me. I had a feeling they weren't finished yet. As Yaxley prepared to leave, someone put their hand on his arm to stop him.

"What about Potter's girlfriend?" said a gruff, female voice. Goosebumps raised on my arms and I froze with fear.

_They know. They know about me and Harry._

My family were all watching the Death Eaters fixedly.

"Oh. I forgot about her," said Yaxley. But I knew he hadn't. He'd been waiting for this. "Bring her into the kitchen," the woman came forward to grab me.

"No!" yelled my Dad and my brothers, all drawing their wands.

"Silence!" yelled the woman holding her wand toward them. "You don't want to make this worse for her, do you?" When no one responded but with glares, she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen. She dropped me into a chair and my hands were bound.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing," said Yaxley in a voice that made my skin crawl. He was looking me up and down and I wished my dress had no cleavage. I looked around and saw that there was also Fenrir Greyback and a man I assumed was the woman's sibling. "Well, I'll give Potter this, he has good taste in women."

"I thought we were here to find out where Potter was, not how much good taste he has in women," said the woman crossly. Yaxley nodded.

"You're right Alecto," _Alecto? _I knew who the man and woman were. The Carrows. "So, enlighten us. Where's Potter?"

"I don't know," I replied in a steady voice. I needed to make up lies, make them up fast and make them convincing.

"Bullshit. Tell the truth!" commanded Amycus drawing his wand and before I knew it, I was engulfed in pain. I screamed until the pain stopped. I was breathing heavily.

"Let's try this again. Where is Potter?" asked Yaxley.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Lies!" yelled Alecto and the pain engulfed me again. "How can you not know?" she demanded when the pain subsided. "You're his girlfriend!"

"I _was _his girlfriend," I corrected. "He broke up with me at the end of last year."

"Makes no difference," said Greyback and the pain pierced me again. "He still could've told you before."

"Well he didn't!"

"Stop lying!" yelled Alecto and the pain was inflicted on me again.

"I'M NOT LYING!" I shouted when the pain stopped. I wasn't afraid to let them witness my temper. "HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! WHY DO YOU THINK HE BROKE UP WITH ME?

"BECAUSE HE WANTED TO PROTECT YOU!" yelled Amycus.

"_Protect me?_ He didn't give a shit about me!"

"But you went out with him," said Yaxley pointedly.

"He never really cared about me! I'm popular, he's popular-why do you think he never told me where he was going?" Pain coursed through my body again. The pain subsided and I looked up. No one said anything.

"She doesn't know," said Greyback quietly.

"You're right. It's no use," agreed Yaxley. "She knows nothing more than the rest."

"But she's-" began Amycus angrily.

"SHE KNOWS NOTHING! WE'RE LEAVING NOW! NO OBJECTIONS!" Amycus looked furious but didn't retort. They released my bounds and filed out the back door. Greyback was the last and before he left, he approached me.

"You're lucky, girl, for multiple reasons. That you don't know anything and that they tortured you instead of letting me on you. It's a shame, really. You'd be pretty delicious," he said putting his face close to mine. I almost threw up from the stench of filth and blood. He pulled back, and stroked my left cheek. My heart started pounding. I pulled a brave face.

"What're you-" He scratched my cheek and I let out a wail of pain. I tried to contain most of it. I wanted him to know I wasn't weak. He smiled and trailed his hand down my neck and onto my chest. He scratched me again and another wail of pain escaped me.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him. His smile grew.

"Greyback!" yelled Yaxley from outside. Greyback withdrew, the smile still on his face.

"I like playing with little girls," he said and left. My heart stopped pounding and I breathed a breath of relief. He was gone. They were all gone. I heard the cracks of disapparition and everyone entered.

"Ginny!" My mother yelled and she hugged me sobbing. I patted her back.

"It's ok Mum, I'm fine," I whispered soothingly to her. When she finished, she grabbed the healing cream and dabbed it on my cheek and chest. The rest were discussing something, but I wasn't paying attention. Probably something about Harry, Ron and Hermione. I came out of my trance when they sent a patronus to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I stood up and left once it had vanished. I walked to my room and changed into my pyjamas. I lay in bed and let everything crash down on me.

_They're gone. I don't know where and I don't know if they'e safe. _

_I don't know how long they'll be gone for. _

_I didn't even get to say goodbye. _

_My Harry is gone._

I cried. And cried. And cried. And cried. And cried until I fell asleep.

**I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Cries In The Night

**Hey guys I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it's taken so long. I've just been caught up with exams. I'd like to send out a huge thank-you to all my reviewers. You are my fuel :D.**

**Chapter 5-Cries In The Night.**

Wake up. Eat. Get Dressed. Stay in my room. Have lunch. Go back to my room. Have dinner. Shower. Go to bed. Wake up. This has been my schedule since Harry, Ron and Hermione left. I miss them so much, especially Harry. I either cry or just stare out my window or at the ceiling or a wall hoping they're all right.

Dad had sent a patronus charm, but even if they were all right, they wouldn't have been able to reply. The Death Eaters were watching our every move. Dad had discovered that the day he went back to work. Things were different now. All muggle-borns will now have to register and be interviewed about how they came to be in possession of magic. It's disgusting, but nothing can be done about it. It's obviously a step in the process of eradicating them from the Wizarding World, especially seeing that Umbridge is the head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission.

Nobody is safe anymore. That's the reason why Charlie, Fred and George have decided to stay here at the Burrow rather than return to their homes. Dad and Lupin put the charms back up here and at Shell Cottage as best as they could. Bill and Fleur have secretly gone on their honeymoon as scheduled, and will return in two weeks. I hope they're safe, wherever they are.

"Charlie! Fred! George! Ginny! Dinner!" My Mum called from downstairs. I got off my bed and made my way to the door. I was about to open it when it swung open revealing the twins.

"Hey Gin," they said in unison.

"Hi guys."

"We thought you should know that dinner's ready," said Fred, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, in case you didn't hear," added George, also grinning.

"Yes, I heard," I said rolling my eyes and pushing past them. "I thought it would've been you, George, who didn't hear," I called back at them grinning.

"Oooh. She strikes back," said Fred while George laughed. "Let's see if she can strike back in a game of tag-and-run to the kitchen," he added before slapping my shoulder. "Tag!" He yelled running for the stairs. I tagged George and ran after Fred. We continued all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. We stopped when we ran into Charlie.

"Oi!" he yelled annoyed.

"Sorry, Charlie," we chorused back at him laughing.

"All right. That's enough!" My Mother began. "Now sit down and eat your dinner in peace, please." We did as we were told. Mum had become touchy at dinner as Dad was leaving home early and coming home late from work. Fred and George had experienced her touchy side last night, and none of us wanted it to happen again. We were halfway through dinner when Dad came home. They let him off early tonight.

"Hello, all," he said sitting down.

"Hi, Dad," we chorused back.

"Hello, dear," said my Mum kissing him and setting a plate down. "How was your day?"

"Awful," my Dad sighed. "They started bringing in the Muggle-borns today."

"Do you know how it went?" asked Charlie.

"There's only one way it'll all go: horribly," my Dad said solemnly. "They're taking them down to the old courtrooms, questioning them about their wands and then being taken away, from what I've heard."

"Do you know where they're taking them?" I asked.

"Probably Azkaban. There's only a slight chance they'll be taken somewhere else," I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. All those poor people who would be taken away and treated unjustly just because of they're blood status.

_Mariella and Georgia will be._

I felt sickened. Mariella and Georgia are twins from Hufflepuff that have been my friends since second year. Them, they're older brother Adam and little sister Claire, are muggle-borns and all have magical abilities. I thought of Claire, who was only eight, and forced my dinner back down.

"That's enough, Arthur," my Mum said quietly. She was watching me and must've seen my reaction. We spent the rest of dinner eating in silence and once it was over, I grabbed my things and had a shower. I tried my best not to think of Mariella, Georgia and their family.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I couldn't stop tossing and turning. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise downstairs. I sat up, switched on my lamp and grabbed my wand. I listened carefully and after a few minutes, I heard footsteps. Someone was coming up the stairs. Quite loudly, I might add. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until they were right outside my door. The door flew open and I held my wand ready to defend myself. I heard sobbing.

"Who's there?" I called. The sobbing grew louder and Tonks entered my room. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair dishevelled.

"R-remus l-left m-me," she said breaking out into a fresh set of tears. I threw my cover off and ran to her. I pulled her in my arms, stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. I couldn't believe it. He _left _her. He _actually_ left her.

_What an asshole_.

When she calmed down a bit, I led her over to my bed, sat her down and grabbed the box of tissues on my bed-side table.

"When you're ready, tell me," I said and she nodded. She cried a bit more, then took some steadying breaths and stopped. She dried her eyes and blew her nose.

"Ok, well, I noticed he'd been acting weird since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then tonight I walked into our bedroom and saw that he was p-packing. W-when I asked why, he told me h-he w-was l-leaving," she paused and took a few more breaths. "He said he was going to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and help them the rest of their journey. W-when I asked wh-what about the b-baby h-he s-said th-that it was better off without h-him. Th-that _I _w-was b-better off without h-him," her eyes welled up with tears.

"And then?" I prodded gently.

"A-and th-then h-he l-left," she started crying again. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and let her cry on me. He had gone to find them. But he had left his wife. His _pregnant_ wife. What kind of man does that?

_One who's afraid._

She slowly stopped and dried her eyes and blew her nose. She turned to me. "What do I do Ginny?" she asked quietly, like a child who was lost.

"Well, you fix yourself up, look after the baby and pray to God that he's all right and that he comes back to you," I replied. She needed to. The way she was acting wasn't good for the baby.

"Ok," she replied in the same tone as before. "Thank-you Ginny," she whispered.

"Anytime," I whispered back. I held her until I realised she was asleep. I tugged the covers out from under us, laid her down, got in next to her and pulled the covers over us.

"I'll floo Andromeda in the morning," said a voice from the door. I looked and saw my Mother standing there. I nodded and she walked away. I turned off my lamp and welcomed sleep.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

I woke up in the morning wondering why I was so squashed, when I realised I wasn't alone. I looked and saw Tonks lying next to me and all of last night came flying back to me. I carefully got up and went downstairs for breakfast. When I entered, everyone was there except for Dad.

"How is she?" Mum asked as I kissed her good morning.

"I dunno. She's still sleeping," I replied sitting down.

"What happened last night?" asked Fred and I recounted everything that had happened.

"I can't believe he left her," said George stunned.

"I don't think anyone can," added Mum. We lapsed into silence. Then, we all heard footsteps hurrying across the landing and waited. After a few minutes the toilet flushed. "Morning sickness," mumbled Mum, and everyone went back to their breakfast. (A/N: Everyone heard last night :A/N)

"Morning, all," said Tonks from the doorway.

"Morning," we all mumbled back.

"Would you like me to floo your mother, dear?" Mum asked her gently.

"Um, actually, Molly, would you mind if I stayed here with Ginny, for now?" asked Tonks.

"No. No, not at all, dear," replied Mum setting down a plate in front of her. "Now eat up! The baby needs food!"

"Thank-you," said Tonks laughing. Breakfast was nice. Fred and George kept telling jokes to cheer her up and they succeeded. We spent the rest of the day with Mum talking about the baby and by dinner, she was normal and happy again.

She stayed for dinner and agreed to stay the night again in my room. She only left to grab a few essentials and we were in bed talking about the baby when there was a commotion downstairs. We heard yelling and soon, footsteps marching hurriedly up the stairs. My door flew open and Lupin stepped into the room. He looked somewhat mad for a second, before falling to his knees looking broken.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled from the doorway. When Tonks didn't say anything he continued. "I was a fool. I thought they would let me help them-"

"You saw them?" I cut in.

"Yes," he replied startled. "They're fine. They're at Grimmauld Place," when I nodded he looked straight at Tonks and continued, "That's not the only reason I'm a fool. I'm a fool for leaving the two most important things in the world to me: you and our baby. Harry helped me realise that, and I am eternally grateful to him for it," he paused. "I-I understand if you won't forgive me and take me back, but if you do, I will do my best to look after our family. I promise you that," he stopped and waited for Tonks to reply. I looked at her face. It was a mask. After a few minutes she stood up.

"Why wouldn't I?" she whispered, her expression melting into one of happiness. Lupin smiled.

"Oh, Dora," he said standing up. She ran to him and they embraced. I smiled and looked away. I didn't want to intrude on their moment. "Shall we go home?" he asked her and I looked back at them. Their expressions wore the same happiness as their ones on their wedding day. Lupin looked at me. "Thank-you, Ginny, for taking care of my family."

"Always," I replied smiling at them. Tonks hugged me and grabbed her things. Then Lupin hugged me (which was a little awkward) and grabbed the bag off Tonks.

"I don't want you straining yourself," he said seriously and Tonks rolled her eyes. I laughed and walked down to the kitchen with them.

"Thank-you, Molly and Arthur," he said to my parents when we entered. They looked bewildered.

"Oh, uh, anytime, anytime," said Mum while Dad nodded. They bade us farewell and flooed home. "Bedtime, you," said my Mum sternly. I bade them goodnight and went to bed. I felt happy, not only for Tonks and Lupin, but for the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione were all right. They had made it out of the wedding fine. They were safe.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter's in production and I'll try and get it up asap. Don't forget to review!:D!**


	6. Finally My Sister

**Hey guys here's the new chapter. This was originally chapter 5, but then the whole scene with Tonks came to me and I pushed this back a bit. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Mum as she gave me the idea.:D.**

**Chapter 6-Finally My Sister**

Even though I knew Harry, Ron and Hermione were safe, I still couldn't help but worry about them and miss them. And those are the reasons why I've settled back into the pattern I'd performed before Tonks had come.

It was announced a few weeks ago that attending Hogwarts was now compulsory for everyone. My parents weren't going to send me back but, now they have to.

September 1st was fast approaching and I was worried, although I didn't show it to any of my family members when the subject came up. Only Dad had gone to buy my school books this year. He had said Diagon Alley was almost completely deserted, and that all the streets were being patrolled by Death Eaters. I hadn't been through any of my books, especially the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies books. After looking at the titles, I was afraid of what I would find in them. Dad had also announced that there was a rumour circling that some Death Eaters would be teaching this year. I hoped not, but had a strong feeling it was true.

Bill and Fleur had come back from their honeymoon last night. Bill had flooed over to tell us they were back, and that everything had been fine.

"Ginny! Come set the table!" my Mum yelled from below. I stood up and left my room for the kitchen. Bill and Fleur were coming over for dinner tonight. I entered and found her hurrying around while pots cleaned themselves in the sink. "Oh, good. Eight plates, dear, and knives, forks and spoons," she said when she noticed I was in the room.

"Yes, mum," I replied taking out the plates. I was setting out the glasses when I heard the familiar sound of someone flooing into the house.

"Hey Gin, Mum," said Bill walking into the kitchen, Fleur right behind him. He gave me a hug and walked over to Mum.

"'Ello, Geeny," said Fleur giving me a hug. Surprisingly, I returned it. She looked at me a little stunned, before shaking it off and going to say hello to Mum.

_Wait, when have I been so nice to her? _

_Since the moment she said 'I do' in the same loving voice as Bill. _

_Oh, right._

"Ginny, what are you doing? Keep setting the table!"

"What?" I said startled, looking around. Mum rolled her eyes at me and I realised that I had stopped moving while I was thinking. I shook my head, and continued setting down the glasses.

"Bill!" said a voice from the kitchen entrance. I turned and saw Charlie standing there, beaming.

"Hey Charlie!" said Bill pulling him into an embrace. I smiled. They had always been so close and it was a cute sight to witness.

"Ginny, would you mind calling the twins?" asked my Mother.

"Aren't we going to wait for Arther?" asked Fleur.

"Oh, no. The Ministry's been keeping him late these past few weeks," replied Mum, slightly agitated.

"O," said Fleur, while Bill looked solemn. I took the momentary silence to go and tell the twins that dinner was ready. I walked up the stairs and knocked on their door.

"What?" called one of them from inside.

"It's dinner time!" I called back.

"Ok!" they both called back. I made my way back down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Bill and Charlie already seated, whilst Fleur helped Mum serve out dinner. Just as I took a seat opposite them, the twins entered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Billy-" began Fred.

"And his veela wife," ended George. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh?"

"It's nice to see you both too," said Bill rolling his eyes.

"Geeny, would you like some karrots?" asked Fleur politely.

"Oh, um, yes, please," I said awkwardly. She looked at me unsure for a moment, before smiling and adding a scoop of carrots to my plate.

_Ohkay, then._

"So, you two, how was it?" asked Charlie once everyone was seated and eating.

"Great. We didn't get to go outside much because of the weather, but we found ways to keep ourselves entertained," replied Bill enthusiastically.

"Mmm, shagging is very entertaining," said George conversationally and I choked on my drink.

"George!" said Mum, smacking the back of his head, then slapping my back. When I had stopped choking, I looked up to find Bill and Fleur very red in the face, whilst Charlie and Fred were trying to hide their snickers from Mum. Looking back at Bill and Fleur's expressions, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that?" asked my Mum a little too politely.

"Nothing," I mumbled back. We continued eating our dinner-Fred and George cracking more jokes on what Bill and Fleur spent their honeymoon doing-and they were discussing the war when we had dessert. Hearing them talk about the war made me think of Harry, and I felt saddened.

"Can I be excused, please?" I asked quietly. My Mother studied me, as did my brothers.

"Alright," she replied and I stood up and made my way to my room. Once inside, I went and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought of all the time I had spent with Harry the past year. Quidditch practice, the holidays, our wonderful first kiss, our little talks, the romantic picnic we had down by the lake, our snogging sessions in the broom cupboards, Dumbledore's death, Harry breaking up with me. I had to stop for a second as tears welled up in my eyes. I had cried then, and still cried to this day over it. Before I could indulge myself in tears, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called in a surprisingly, steady voice.

"Eet's mee!" called Fleur through the door.

_What in the world is she doing here?_

"Um, come in," I called back in an unsure voice. I sat up as she opened the door. She looked at me and made her way over to my bed.

"Can I seet down?" she asked me.

"Uh, sure," I replied. She sat down and looked at me.

"'Ow are you feeeling?"

"Feeling about what?" I asked her confused.

"'Arry's absence?" I sat there stunned.

"How did you-?"

"Zere was a lot of tenzion between you both," she replied.

"Oh," I replied. I couldn't believe she noticed. She stared at me with a look in her eyes. After a moment, I realised what it was. Concern. She cared about me. Guilt welled up inside of me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For taking so long to realise that you're a good person," she looked at me stunned for a moment, before smiling warmly.

"I knew you would come around iventually," she said grinning and I smiled. My smile faded.

"What is eet?" she asked concerned again. I sighed.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"And?"

"And, I don't know how to help our side," she looked at me confused.

"What do you meen?"

"Like, I don't know how to-how to contribute to the war," I said helplessly. It was true. Everyone in my family had a role except for me. I know I had helped bring the ghoul down, but that wasn't a job that would last all year.

"Well, for starterz, you could go to 'Ogwartz."

"I have to. It's compulsory now."

"O," she said surprised.

"Yeah, they announced it while you and Bill were on your honeymoon," she nodded, understanding. We sat in silence, both thinking of something I could do.

"Well, I rimember Beel telling me of 'ow when you were little, your parents would buy you dresses, but you would never wear zem. You would walk around dressed in shorts and a top, with a satizfied smirk on your face," I smiled, remembering.

"Yeah, but I was just rebelling-" I stopped speaking as realisation hit me and Fleur smiled triumphantly. "I'll rebel," I stated quietly and she nodded enthusiastically. "Wait, aren't you _not_ supposed to encourage me to do this?"

"Technicallee, but I just want you to do a little bit of rebelling, not too much," she replied and I smiled. I knew what I had to do. I would show those Death Eaters that they couldn't boss me around. That I wouldn't follow them and their "master". Neville and Luna would probably help me. Maybe even the remainders of the D.A. Hermione had left me the head coin. We could send a message to the others and reunite the D.A. Maybe even get a few others to join. Excitement boiled up inside me.

"Thank-you, Fleur," I said looking her in the eye.

"No problem," she replied still smiling. "Shall we go back down stairz?" I nodded and we stood up. "By ze way, zank-you for laughing back at dinner."

"What are sisters for?" I replied laughing and then I realised what I had said. Fleur was looking at me, beaming. I smiled and hugged her. Gabrielle was lucky.

"Well, if we're sisters, zere is one zing we must do," she stated.

"And what's that?" I asked her confused.

"Talk about boyz," I laughed. "But, we can do zat anozzer time."

"Anytime," I said smiling at her. We walked back down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Mum, Bill, Charlie and the twins were all looking at us with shocked expressions, but we just smiled and sat down. Eventually Bill smiled and they continued on with their previous conversation. The rest of the night was quite pleasant, especially when Dad arrived and saw that they were home. He was so relieved and happy.

When it was nearing midnight, they thought it was appropriate to head home, and I gave Fleur a big hug.

"Don't be a stranger," I said to her, smiling.

"Same to you," she replied, moving on to say goodbye to my parents.

"So, you two finally get along now?" asked Bill as he hugged me goodbye.

"Yep. She's finally my sister," I replied and he pulled away smiling.

"Good. It's about time," we laughed and Bill went first. Before leaving, Fleur smiled and waved at me, and I waved back. She was finally my sister.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget your tickets-it's off to Hogwarts next! Don't forget to also review!**


	7. Back To Hogwarts?

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay-I was caught up with exams. Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! Also- A huge thank-you to Carlaisabel and sapphireshadow97 (previously sonychic101). Your constant reviews mean so much to me. Thank-you!**

**Chapter 7-Back to Hogwarts?**

The atmosphere was solemn as I stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4. I looked around and saw Death Eaters in the corners, watching everyone. The platform was quite deserted. There was only murmurs and whispers of speech. None of the loud, happy talk and laughter that everyone was used to. Mum and Dad came through and stood on either side of me.

"Goodness, things have changed," Mum whispered in awe, and I nodded in agreement. Fred came through next, followed by George. Charlie was the last to come through. They had all insisted in seeing me off after Kingsley had mentioned to Dad that there would be Death Eaters patrolling the station.

"Come on," Dad whispered grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the train. There was a line-up to put your luggage on the train. There were now only two people in front of me, a tall, dark-haired boy, that looked like a seventh year, and a small first year in front of me. My jaw dropped when the dark-haired boy turned around. It was Neville. He had matured and slimmed down, leaving behind a man. When he saw me, he smiled and I smiled back at him.

The little first year was up next. He handed his trunk over to the conductor, and once it was in, walked away. I glimpsed his face. It was full of fear. I felt so sorry for all those first years that would be at Hogwarts this year. They would never get to experience the true Hogwarts, at least not this year...hopefully.

I handed my trunk over to the conductor and once he had placed it in the train, I turned and made my way back to my family. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I slowed my pace and looked out of the corner of my eye. I saw a Death Eater staring at me from one of the corners. I focused my gaze back on my family and quickened my pace. When I reached them, my Mum pulled me into a tight hug.

"Keep safe, darling," she whispered and I nodded. I really doubted anyone would be safe this year.

"Try and stay out of trouble, ok?" My Dad whispered pulling me into a hug. I nodded and he held on for a second, before letting me go. Charlie hugged me next, followed by Fred.

"Don't forget to cause a _little_ bit of trouble," George whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I nodded and grinned at him. The train whistle sounded, and the students started filing into the train.

"Please keep safe, Ginny," my Mum sobbed as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I will, Mum," I said reassuringly to her, and my Dad hugged me again. When he pulled away, I took one last look at my family, taking them all in as if I was going away for a long time.

"Bye," I said and turned and made my way to the train. As I was walking I saw Luna and made my way to her.

"Luna," I whispered when I was near her. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, Ginny," she whispered back. We shared a quick hug and went back into order. Once we were on the train, we joined the others in looking out the window. Our solemn expressions were matching to those standing on the platform. I scanned the platform for my family and found them. As the train started moving, I waved to them and felt numerous eyes on me. I ignored them and kept waving. After a few seconds, I saw the others near me start to wave out of the corner of my eyes. My family were waving back to me and I kept my eyes on them until we rounded the corner, and I could no longer see them.

"Shall we go find Neville?" Luna asked turning to face me.

"Yeah," I replied and we began our search. Finally, after peeking into compartment after compartment, we found him. He was sitting in the shared compartment.

"Ginny! Luna!" he exclaimed smiling and standing as he noticed us.

"Hey, Nev," I said hugging him. "How are you?"

"Not bad," he said as we pulled away. "You?"

"Alright," I replied shrugging.

"And how are you, Luna?" Neville asked as he hugged her.

"Same old," she replied as they pulled away. We sat down and I inclined for them to move in closer. I glanced around to make sure no one was listening before beginning.

"Did you guys bring your D.A. coins with you?" I asked them quietly. I didn't want anyone to overhear us. Hermione had left me the head coin.

"Yes. I thought I might need it," replied Luna.

"Yeah, same," replied Neville. "You gonna start the D.A. up again?"

"Yeah. And maybe cause some trouble for Snape and the Carrows," I grinned. It was announced yesterday in the Daily Prophet that Snape would be the headmaster, and that Alecto and Amycus Carrow would be filling the posts of Muggle Studies and Dark Arts. Yes, you heard right. Dark Arts. No defence involved.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind helping you with that," Neville grinned. "We'll definitely need the D.A.-did you read the Carrows' textbooks?"

"No," I replied. "But I got an idea of what they contained."

"Same," replied Luna. The Muggle Studies book was titled 'Muggles: The Scum They Are and the Dangers They Pose' and the Dark Arts book was titled 'The Dark Arts and Everything You Need To Know About Them'.

"_Definitely _nothing that we've ever been taught," he said leaning back in his chair. I nodded, expecting his answer. I unzipped my jacket and pulled out the book I had snuck in.

I was reading when Neville cleared his throat. I looked up and he leaned closer. He opened and closed his mouth a few times; unsure of what to say.

"How are they?" he asked me in a quiet voice. I understood 'they' to mean Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Safe. Lupin got in contact with them," Neville nodded and sat back in his chair.

"That's good," he said and I nodded.

"We need to come up with a code-name for them," I said and Neville and Luna nodded. We lapsed into silence thinking about a name.

"How about 'the trio'?" suggested Luna. I looked at Neville and we nodded.

"Great idea, Luna," I said to her smiling. She smiled and looked out the window. It was perfect. 'The trio' could mean any group of three people and no one knew that they were together. It was a safe name.

We lapsed back into silence. Me reading my book, Luna staring out the window and Neville reading. A conversation would start up every now and then, but be abandoned. There wasn't anything fun to talk about anymore. We had resumed our positions again, when everyone was flung forward. The train had come to a stop.

I looked up at Neville and Luna, panicked. The last time the train had jerked to a stop, Dementors had come aboard. I could tell Neville and Luna were thinking the same thing because we all pulled our wands out wordlessly.

I scanned the room and saw that everyone else had drawn their wands as well. We all faced the door and posed for attack. After a while, everyone started to relax. But, I had a feeling that whomever had come aboard, hadn't left yet, and stayed ready for attack. And sure enough, a few seconds later, the door opened and two men in black cloaks stepped in.

Everyone tensed up again and those who had put their wands away, were trying to reach for them discreetly. The Death Eaters made their way to the centre of the compartment and looked around.

"Hey, losers!" said Neville standing up. The Death Eaters turned to face him, and I posed to attack at the first sight of one of their wands. "He isn't here!" They stared at him for a second longer, before travelling to whom he was sitting with. They both stared at me for a while. I held my gaze to show them that I wasn't afraid. They finally looked away, scanned the compartment one last time, and left. I guess they decided there was no need to hurt Neville. _Good. _

Neville sat back down and I looked at him. He was grinning and I couldn't help grinning too.

"_What_ happened to you over the summer?" I asked him.

"I dunno," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It felt good though," he added and Luna and I laughed.

"Nice one, Nev," said Seamus from the corner, grinning. After that, the others in the compartment congratulated Neville. By the end of it, Neville was blushing bashfully. I couldn't help feeling so proud of him. He was finally starting to stand up for himself.

Soon, all of the D.A. had migrated over to where we were sitting and we spent the rest of the train ride catching up. Once the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station and stopped, we made our way out of the train and waited for Hagrid to instruct us.

"All righ'! Everyone quie' down!" Hagrid called. Once silence had fallen he continued. "Ok, Firs' Year's'll be following me and the rest of you will make your way to the carriages after we've left," Hagrid nodded once and gathered all the first years together. _This is new._ We usually left at the same time. Once they had left, we made our way to the carriages. As we were walking, someone pinched me in the ribs.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed ready to yell at whomever had done it. I turned around and came face to face with a girl with black, curly, hair grinning at me. "Patty!" I yelled.

"Ginny!" she yelled back hugging me. "How are you?"

"Alright. You?"

"I've been better," she said pulling away.

"Are Georgia and Mariella here?" She looked at me sadly. I knew the answer. I hugged her again. Me, Patricia, Mariella and Georgia had been friends since Second Year. Patricia's in Gryffindor with me, but she'd known Mariella and Georgia since they were little. They lived in the same neighbourhood and had become friends when they were around 5. Kind of like me and Luna.

"One day they went out and never came back," she said sadly.

"I'm sure they've just left town until the war's over," I said reassuringly, although I did not feel assured that they were safe. I shook it off. I refused to believe that something bad had happened to them.

"Don't I get a hello?" said a voice I recognised as Colin's.

"Colin!" I exclaimed and we embraced. I noticed that I was taller than him, meaning that I had grown over the summer. "How are you?"

"Same old, same old," he replied. "Didn't get out much this summer because of everything."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

"Are you guys getting in?" asked Neville and I looked at Patty and Colin. They nodded and we entered the carriage. There was silence as we made our way to the castle. It felt weird being with only Patty. I had become accustomed to the other two always with us. It also felt weird without Harry, Ron and Hermione here. The whole train ride had felt weird without them.

We pulled up at the castle and saw the First Years lined up behind their Head of House. Another new rule. We gathered that we needed to do the same, so we parted ways with Luna. When we reached the Gryffindor line, we noticed they were in year groups, and went to line up with our fellow Sixth Years, and Neville the Seventh Years. There was silence as we took our place in line. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was all silver and shimmery. _Probably some protective spells. _It was also quite cold, but not the usual cold. This cold seemed to seep into your skin and and travel along your body, leaving a chill in its place. I couldn't help but shiver, and noticed some others shivering as well.

"There have been a few changes, this year," began Professor McGonagall and everyone turned to face her. "One of them being that you are all to file into the Great Hall at the same time. _Only _the First Years are to come with us to the front of the Great Hall, while the rest of you will take your seats. Understood?" She scanned around for any objections, and when she received none, continued speaking. "All right, Gryffindor, follow me please," she turned and began walking up the stairs.

We followed her through the corridor and into the Hall. The teacher's table was full, except for the Heads of House. We all took our seats, while the First Years moved to the front, looking quite scared I might add. We watched the other Houses do the same, and once it was only the First Years standing, the sorting began. I faced the front again and as the Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, it did not break out in song, as it usually did. It sat there looking like an ordinary, old Hat. I'm guessing it was told not to say anything.

"Abercombie, Amanda," called Professor McGonagall. A little girl with yellow pigtails came forward carefully, and sat on the stool. When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it sat there for a few seconds.

"Ravenclaw!" it yelled, and instead of the usual cheers that erupted from the House called, there was only clapping.

"Caresh, John," Professor McGonagall called again, and a small boy came forward as carefully as the girl before. I realised that they were awfully scared and tiny, and instantly wished again that they didn't have to be here at a time like this.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled as soon as it touched his hair. We all clapped, but it was soulless. I clapped more enthusiastically and soon, the others did too. The First Years deserved to feel a little bit of welcome. The sorting continued, the clapping slightly more enthusiastic, and once it was finished Snape stood. I could see everyone sit up a bit straighter, wondering what he would say.

"The feast may begin," he said in his usual cold voice, and on cue, the tables filled with food. Everyone hesitated before piling their plates with food. We waited until the teachers began gathering their food, before grabbing our own. We ate in dead silence. No one dared say a word. We had a feeling that it was better if we kept our mouths shut.

Dinner continued on in silence, not even any whispers were heard, and once everyone was finished, Snape rose again.

"As you have heard, we have had a few new changes in staff," he began. "Filling the post of the Dark Arts in my place, will be Professor Amycus Carrow," he gestured to a squat, lumpy man with a doughy face and tiny eyes who stood up. Only the Slytherin table applauded. Once he had sat down, the applause stopped and Snape continued, "And filling in the post of Muggle Studies for Professor Burbage, is Professor Alecto Carrow," he gestured to a stocky, sloping-shouldered woman as she stood up. The Slytherin table were the only applauders, again. Her eyes scanned the Hall and rested on me as she sat back down. I held her stare until she looked back at Snape, who began talking again. "They will also share the role of deputy Headmaster," the Slytherins applauded solely again. Them being deputy Headmaster could only mean bad things.

"There are also a few new rules you must follow," he paused and continued. "The first new rule is that you are only to leave the grounds for classes, _nothing else_. The Dementors patrolling the school will inform me if you do," I knew what the silver, shimmery stuff and the seeping cold was now. The Dementors were here, and a patronus charm had been cast to keep them from attacking us.

_Man, everything just seems to be getting worse._

"The next rule is that after breakfast and lunch, you are to move straight to your classes," Snape continued. "The same applies to dinner, except you will follow your Heads of House back to your Common Rooms."

"If you are caught out of bed, you will be given detention. You are to do _exactly _as you are asked by your teachers and me. You are also not to speak in class unless asked, the same goes for your time in this Hall. Any noncompliance with these rules will result in an automatic detention. Same goes for owning any Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes or visiting the Third Floor," he paused as if waiting for some objection. He scanned the Hall, taking the time to rest on each of our faces. "You are all dismissed," he announced and the Heads of House stood up and made their way to their tables.

"Gryffindors, follow me," Professor McGonagall called after the Hufflepuffs had left. We all stood and lined up behind her. She turned and we followed her out of the Hall in silence. We stayed in silence until we reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" she asked Professor McGonagall.

"Clapsticks," she replied. The portrait hole swung open and we followed her in. "I would like everyone to either take a seat or stand please. I wish to have a word with you," I looked at Patty and Colin and we stayed standing. Most First Years took a seat. When everyone was ready she began speaking again. "The other teachers and I have agreed that it is necessary to warn you, mostly the older students, that all the rules _must_ be followed," she looked around the room.

"The Carrows and Professor Snape will _not_ be light on punishment this year. Things have changed greatly at Hogwarts, and I ask that you follow these changes," she paused and looked at us all again. "_Please_ don't ignore me. Follow these rules. It is for your own safety," she sighed. "You may either stay up or go to bed. Goodnight," she scanned the room fleetingly one last time and left. Once the portrait hole had closed the room broke out in talk. I looked at Patty and Colin.

"Do you guys want to go find Neville?" I asked them.

"I'm actually going to go to bed...I'm really tired," Patty replied looking downcast. I knew that she wanted to be alone. I understood how hard it was for her to come back here without Mariella and Georgia.

"Alright, goodnight," I said hugging her. She hugged and kissed Colin; they had been happily dating for about two years now.

"I'm gonna go to bed too," he said, and I bid him goodnight.

"Night," he replied and made his way to the Sixth Year dormitory. I scanned the room and found Neville, he was sitting at one of the tables. I made my way over to him and sat down.

"So, what do you think?" he asked me.

"I think that Hogwarts has _definitely_ changed," he grinned. "And, I think that we are _definitely_ going to have to shake things up a bit. Show these Death Eaters that they can't boss us around."

"I second that," he said still grinning and I grinned back. The remaining Gryffindor members of the D.A. approached us.

"So, what do you two think of these 'rules'?" Seamus asked us.

"We think they need to be broken," replied Neville.

"But, gradually," I added.

"I take it the D.A.'s gonna be starting up again?" asked Lavender.

"Yep," Neville and I replied at the same time. The others grinned.

"Cool," said Seamus. "I'll keep checking my coin," there was a chorus of 'me too''s and everyone cleared off. Neville and I spent the rest of the night deciding what we were going to do and when the Common Room was almost empty, decided to go to bed.

We had decided to first see what was happening with our Death Eater classes, then we would stir up trouble and start the D.A. meetings up again.

I opened the door to my dormitory and was met with four full beds. _Why is there-?_ I saw Patty sleeping in Hermione's bed. It pained me to look at that bed knowing that Hermione wouldn't sleep in there this year. I gathered Patty was lonely, so I let her sleep there.

I put on my pyjamas, but they didn't get rid of the chill that had seemed to seep into this room as well. I got into bed and that still didn't get rid of the chill. Then I remembered that Mum had made me a blanket and went and pulled that out of my trunk. I got back into bed with the blanket on top of my quilt. The chill gradually left me, and I realised why my Mother had made me this blanket. Dad had obviously found out about the Dementors and they made me this to keep me warm. I love them so much.

I stared up at my four-poster bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me. My thoughts drifted to Harry...and Ron and Hermione. I wondered if they were still at Grimmauld Place. If they were wondering about us. If Harry was thinking about me, the way I was thinking about him. I felt a pain in my chest. I wished he was here with me, so I would be able to watch him and know that he was safe...and Ron and Hermione too. To ease the pain, I decided to remember all the time I had spent with Harry. The memories eased the pain, and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll get the next chapter up when I can...which is hopefully, soon. :D.**


	8. First Lessons and DA Meeting

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long (I was on holiday), anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy! Another thank-you to my reviewers. I love you guys! Also, I've gone back and edited some of the chapters, if you wanna check it out. **

**Chapter 8-First Lessons and D.A. Meeting.**

I woke up the next morning disorientated. I looked around and remembered that I was now back at Hogwarts and everything we had learnt last night.

I got up, made my bed, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done, I noticed that the others had risen.

"Morning," I said to them all, making my way to my bed.

"Morning," they chorused back.

"Hey, Gin?" asked Patty.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I sleep with you guys this year? It's just that my dormitory's practically empty and I feel very alone and all," she said.

"Of course," I replied and she smiled, relieved.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Um, whilst we're on the subject of switching dormitory's," began Padma. "Do you guys mind if I stay here? Parvati and I don't want to be apart this year-we feel safer together."

"Yeah, sure," we replied and she also smiled, relieved. We finished getting dressed and made our way to the Common Room. Everyone was gathered around. We were to wait for our Head of House to escort us to the Great Hall.

The portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Will you line up please?" she asked once silence had fallen. "It doesn't matter what order you're in." We all formed a line, and she inspected us. Most likely to separate the people who were likely to talk from each other.

"Padma Patil?" she asked when she reached Padma.

"Please, Professor-my twin and I-"

"It's all right, I understand. I'll inform Professor Sprout at breakfast," she said smiling swiftly.

"Thank-you, Professor," McGonagall nodded and moved along the line. When she thought it was suitable, she made her way to the front and we followed her down to the Great Hall.

Once inside, we sat down at our table, and waited for the other Houses to arrive. Once they did, we waited until the the teachers began serving themselves, and once they did, we began filling our plates. There was the requested dead silence as we ate, and I was beginning to really hate meal times at Hogwarts.

I was so glad when the bell rang. I waited outside the Hall for Luna, and when she appeared, I approached her.

"Hey, Luna."

"Oh, hello, Ginny," she replied. "Potions now?"

"Yep," I replied, relieved. That meant we were in the same classes this year.

"Good," she replied smiling. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah," I replied, and we set off for the dungeons. When we arrived, there were a few others there already lined up. We joined the line and waited for Slughorn to arrive. After a few minutes, Slughorn arrived with the rest of the class.

He opened the dungeon doors, and we all filed in. We looked around, and noticed there was a change in the desk arrangement. There was only two to a desk now, as opposed to four to a table.

"Oh, yes. Just a small change in seating. It's a requirement for all classes," Slughorn informed us, standing behind his desk. I'm sure it was so that the teachers-Death Eaters-could monitor our behaviour easier. Luna and I took a seat in the middle, and I saw Patty take a seat next to us with Renée while Colin sat with his friend Mitchell. I looked around and saw that Delia wasn't in sight. I prayed to God that she was safe. She was too nice to be taken away from the world now.

The lesson went on as usual. We brew a potion, Slughorn checks them all, praises the best one. But there was something different. The atmosphere felt different. Maybe it was the fact that Hogwarts had changed so much since the end of last year. Or maybe it was because majority of us had our first Dark Arts lesson next.

The bell rang and I made my way to the Darks Arts room with Luna, Patty and Renée. We lined up outside the classroom with the others and waited. I could feel the apprehension in the air, and see the fear on people's faces. We were having one of the most wanted Death Eaters as a teacher. He _definitely_ would not be like any other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers we'd had before. Not even Snape...but maybe similar. The door opened.

"In," said the voice of Amycus Carrow and we filed in and stood behind our desks. We looked to the front and saw him standing behind his desk, watching us all. "Sit," he commanded once everyone was standing behind a desk. We all took a seat and kept our eyes trained on him.

He moved to the backboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and began writing. He stepped away from the board, and it had 'The Dark Arts' written on it.

"The Dark Arts," he began, pointing to the board. "The best subject in the world, when taught right," he paused, looking round at us all. "For the past six years, you have been taught various things about the Dark Arts, none of them anything useful in life."

"I am here to teach you all the _right_ line of the Dark Arts."

"The one your _master_ defines right," I muttered. He paused and looked at me for a second, as if her knew what I had said, then he turned back to the rest of the class.

"I'm going to write the topics we will be studying for the year on the board, and you will copy them down. Then, you will read the first chapter of your textbooks," he moved to the board, and everyone began taking out their books, quills and ink. Luna and I took out our things, and poised our quills, ready to write.

"You have five minutes to copy them down," he said stepping away from the board. I looked at the board and began reading.

_Basic Dark Arts_

_Inferi_

_Dementors_

_The Dark Lord's Great Achievements _

_Different Punishments throughout History_

_The Imperious Curse_

_The Killing Curse_

_Other Curses of the Dark Arts_

_Worst Deaths of All Time_

I could tell that these topics were going to be quite gruesome, and felt sick. I copied them down, and waited for the others to finish.

"Time's up! Quills down, books out!" announced Amycus, and we all complied. I turned to the first chapter.

_Chapter 1: Summary of the Dark Arts_

_The Dark Arts have existed in the Wizarding World since the beginning of our kind. Over time, the Dark Arts have been commonly used to punish and help our kind. Most importantly, they have been used to teach Mudbloods and Muggles their rightful place in our world._

_The Dark Arts have never fully been appreciated..._

I stopped reading. I couldn't stand to continue reading this shit. I looked up and saw the others still reading, most had troubled expressions. I looked and saw Amycus walking around, checking if each pair was doing the "right" thing. I looked back at my book and pretended to read.

Amycus reached Luna and I, and I continued pretending to read. I could feel his eyes on me, and ignored him. Finally, after lingering slightly longer on us, he moved on to the next pair. I continued pretend reading until the bell (finally) rang. We all packed up our things and stood behind our desks.

"You're dismissed. Get out of my face, now!" Amycus said, and we all left the room as fast as we could. We headed to the Great Hall for lunch, and lined up outside, waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead us in.

When she arrived, we filed in behind her. We sat down and completed the usual. I really hate meal times now. I was glad when it was over, but my happiness faded when I realised we had Muggle Studies next.

"You ready for more bullshit?" I asked Luna as we met up outside the Hall.

"I don't think I'll ever be," she replied smiling, and we made our way to the Muggle Studies classroom. When we arrived, most of the class was already lined up, so we joined the end of the line. The door opened, and Alecto stepped out.

"Get in," she said roughly, and we complied. Luna and I took a seat towards the front. Alecto walked to the front of the class, and looked around at us all. "Sit," we all sat down and watched her, just as intently as we'd watched her brother. She began slowly pacing the front.

"For the past six years, you have been taught many things about Muggles. First, that they are like _us_, and that their world is fascinating," she paused and looked scanned the room again. "You have been misinformed."

"First off, Muggles-Mudbloods-are _not_ similar to us. They are a stupider version of us. Second, Mudbloods are not fascinating. Well, unless they're being tortured," she added, smiling a smile that made me feel sick. "Now, you'll copy out the notes I'm 'bout to write on the board, then you'll read the first chapter of your textbooks for the rest of the lesson," she said, turning to the blackboard, picking up the chalk and beginning to write.

Everyone started taking out their things, so Luna and I did. After a few minutes, she stepped away from the board, and I began reading.

_Basics:_

_-Muggles are to be called Mudbloods._

_-They _are not_ like us Witches and Wizards._

_Topics studying this year:_

_-Mudbloods, and how they got their name_

_-The scum they are_

_-Punishments for claiming to be a Witch or Wizard_

_-Famous deaths and punishments for claiming to be a Witch or Wizard_

I stopped reading the list. Just like I expected, this subject was now full of shit as well.

"Bullshit, huh?" I whispered to Luna.

"I know," she whispered back.

"Who's talking?" Alecto asked the class. Everyone froze and looked up. She scanned the room, her eyes landing on me. I held her stare. I had a feeling she knew it was me, but wasn't going to do anything. "As you were," she said after a while.

"Are you going to copy down these notes?" I whispered even lower to Luna.

"No, you?"

"No," I replied and we took out our books instead, and began pretend reading.

_Chapter 1: Mudbloods (Muggles) and How They Got Their Name_

_At the beginning of the Wizarding World..._

I sighed. I had a lot to look forward to this year. Unlike her brother, Alecto didn't come around and see what we were doing, she sat at her desk watching us. Well, watching _me_. I had a feeling she was waiting for me to do something, but I didn't meet her stare. I was still figuring out what I was going to do next lesson.

I was so glad when the bell rang. Luna and I packed up as fast as we could, and stood behind our desk.

"Get out," said Alecto, and we did.

"This year's going to be fun," said Luna once we were out of the classroom.

"Definitely," I replied just as sarcastic. "Wait, can we stop by the bathroom first?" I asked Luna. I had just gotten a brilliant idea.

"Sure," she replied, and we headed for the bathroom. Once inside, I pulled out my wand, and summoned my D.A. coin. "You're holding a meeting?"

"Yeah, I wanna discuss today with the others," I replied. After a few seconds my coin flew into my hand.

_Room of Requirement, 8:00 p.m. tonight,_ I wrote on it.

"Ooh," yelped Luna.

"What?" I asked her, concerned. She pulled something out of her pocket, and smiled.

"I just got your message," she replied, smiling and holding it up for me to see.

"Good," I said, smiling. "We'd better go to class," I added, and we made our way to Charms. The rest of the day went by fast-not that I'm complaining-and I was soon sitting in the Common Room when Neville approached me.

"I got your message," he said quietly to me.

"Good. How did you find today?"

"A load of crap, you?"

"The same," I replied. Soon the other Gryffindors in the D.A. approached us.

"What's happening?" asked Demelza.

"We'll talk later," I said to them all. "Listen, we need to leave subtly in small groups. That way we don't attract much attention. Ok?" They all nodded and moved off. I looked at my watch, and saw that it was 7:30. "We'll leave at quarter to," I said to Neville, and he nodded.

We talked about what we thought of the new meal rules, until it was time to go. Neville, Patty, Colin, Padma and I put ourselves under disillusionment charms, and quietly made our way out of the Common Room. We stayed as quiet as possible while we were walking.

In not too long, we were standing outside the Room of Requirement. _We need a place to talk, we need a place to talk, we need a place to talk._ When I was finished chanting and pacing in front of the entrance, I opened my eyes to a door. _Yes._

I pushed open the door, and we lifted our charms, and went inside. Once again, the room had outdone itself. There was a fireplace, and there were cushions settled around it for people to sit on. We went and sat on a cushion, and waited for the others to arrive.

And sure enough, at 8:00 on the dot, Luna, Terry, Michael and a few more Ravenclaws entered the room.

"Hey," I said, and received 'hello's' back. They came and sat around us, except for Luna. She came and sat next to Neville. We had set out the cushions so that the others were facing the three of us.

A few seconds later, Seamus, Lavender, Demelza and Parvati arrived, and took a seat. At around 8:15, everyone had arrived.

"Ahem," I said in my Umbridge impersonation, and everyone freaked out and stopped talking. When they realised it was just me, some smiled and some laughed.

"Welcome," I continued. I felt nervous. Now I knew how Harry must have felt doing this. "I'm glad you all came. We need as many people as possible who won't stand for these new "rules"."

"Now, firstly, I just wanted to discuss what each of us thought of our first Dark Arts and Muggle Studies lessons," I paused and waited for someone to speak up.

"They were a load of crap," said Seamus, and there was agreement amongst the group.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we need to show them we won't stand for this," said Michael and there was quite a loud agreement.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I was thinking, to start our rebellion off, we could annoy the Carrows during class," I began. "Well, those who want to," I added after, and there were a few nods amongst the crowd.

"Good. I was also thinking, we could meet to practice new and old spells, and to tune into Potterwatch."

"What's Potterwatch?" asked Ernie Macmillan.

"It's a new radio talk show, containing information on current events in the world, and, it's namesake," I replied. Lee Jordan, along with Fred and George were setting it up. The twins had told me the day before I left, and they had given me the first password. The only way you would be able to tune in, was if you had the password. A smart way to disguise it from discovery from the Death Eaters.

"Who's running it?" asked Ernie.

"For their safety, I can't say," I replied, and the others nodded understandingly.

"And, uh, what about _him_?" asked Michael, and everyone watched me intently.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

"Of course, for your safety," said Ernie and I nodded.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" asked Terry.

"Ron's at home with spattergroit, and Hermione's in hiding with her parents," I replied. They all looked at me disbelievingly. "What?"

"We know that's not the truth," said Lavender, and the others nodded. I still didn't say anything.

"You _can_ trust us," added Patty.

"All right," I sighed, giving in, and everyone sat up more intently. "I don't know where they are, but I do know that they're with Harry, looking for a way to defeat Voldemort." There were a few flinches at the name, as expected, but most nodded solemnly. "I have your word that none of you will repeat this?"

"You have my word," was everyone's reply.

"Should we wrap this up?" asked Neville, and I nodded.

"Ok, is there anything else anyone would like to share?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "All right. We'll be meeting again soon for the first session of Potterwatch, until then, give the Death Eater's as much hell as you can." There was laughter, and "will do's" amongst the crowd, and everyone stood up to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Luna," I said, hugging her.

"Goodnight, Ginny," she replied. "Goodnight, Neville," she said hugging him. Soon, everyone started leaving in the groups they had come in, and it wasn't long before Neville, Patty, Colin Padma and I were making our way back to the Common Room. We arrived at the portrait hole.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten we had to get back _in_ the Common Room.

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady. I revealed myself, and she stared at me. "Troublemaker's I presume?" She grinned, and I grinned back. "Tap me and I'll know it's you."

"Thank-you," I whispered nodding. She had just given us permission to wake her up when needed. She opened the portrait hole, and we all entered. We bade goodnight to Neville and Colin, and made our way to our dormitory. Once inside, we dressed in our pyjamas, and brushed our teeth in turns. I pulled back my covers and got into bed.

"Goodnight," said Padma.

"Goodnight," we all chorused back. After a while, I drifted into sleep, knowing what I would say and do in my next lesson with each Death Eater.

**Cliffhanger. Guess you'll just have to tune in to the next chapter. I hope you liked it! I have a hectic next few weeks coming up, but I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	9. The Rebellion Begins

**Hey everyone! Thank-you to all my reviewers and here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 9-The Rebellion Begins**

"...and the Goblin War of 1612 lasted for 12 years in total-" The bell rang, cutting off Professor Binns, thankfully. Patty and I packed up our bags and left the classroom with Luna and Renée. We had Dark Arts next, and I was ready to start giving the Carrows hell.

We lined up outside the door with the others, and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Amycus.

"In," he said, and we entered the room. Patty and I took a seat towards the front, next to Luna and Renée. We looked to the front of the classroom, and waited for Amycus to step to the front.

"Today we will be beginning our first topic, Inferi," he said, standing behind his desk. "I'm gonna write some notes on the board, and you'll copy them down." He walked to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and began writing.

The others started pulling out their books, but I didn't. After a few minutes, he stepped away from the board, and everyone began writing. I waited for him to notice that I wasn't writing, but he just picked up some papers and began reading through them.

"Gin, why aren't you writing down the notes?" Patty whispered to me.

"I'm not writing down that crap," I replied.

"All right," she said. She muttered something that sounded like, "I was waiting for this", but I didn't ask her to repeat what she had said.

"No talking," said Amycus from the front without looking up. Patty went back to her notes, and I looked straight at the board.

_Inferi are corpses that have been brought to life for many purposes..._

_Wait, _why_ am I putting myself through this?_

I looked away from the board, down at my desk, and day-dreamed.

"All right. That's enough time. If you didn't get them down, then sucked in," he said, rubbing out the board. "Inferi," he began, facing the class. "Are very useful, when used right. When controlled correctly, they can hunt, torture and kill anyone or thing you want. In a few lessons time, we will practice this," he added, and I felt nauseated. Who knows what he'd make us to. Hurt our fellow classmates. Torture someone. It was disgusting.

I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say about those...things, so I zoned out, and didn't pay any attention to what was happening until everyone started taking out their textbooks.

"What?" I whispered, confused.

"Chapter 2," Patty whispered back. She opened the book, but I could tell she wasn't reading it. I didn't want to put myself through reading another line out of that book, but I opened it anyway. I decided to fidget.

I sighed. Then sighed again. And again, and got a few dirty looks from the people around me. I looked around the classroom for a bit, then examined my fingernails. I got bored of that, so I started tapping the desk, receiving more dirty looks, then stopped and looked at my desk again. I was staring at my quill when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked to the front and saw Amycus watching me.

"Is there a problem?" he asked me. I saw the others look up, and follow his gaze to me.

"There is, actually," I replied confidently.

"And what is that?"

"This book is full of shit," I replied. Everyone's faces flicked to the front in the blink of an eye, and watched Amycus for his reaction.

"Excuse me?" he said, staring hard at me, daring me to repeat what I just said.

"I said, this book is full of shit," I replied. "And, I'm not reading it," I added. Amycus twitched.

"You will do as you're told," he said, and I could hear the anger in his voice. To make my point clearer, I slammed my book shut, watching his face the whole time. Everyone's faces flicked to the front again. To be honest, I had never seen a class more intent.

"Fine," he hissed. He looked at me venomously, grabbed his papers roughly, and began reading them again. "Back to your work," he said through gritted teeth to the class, and they all obeyed.

To be honest, I expected his reaction to be worse than that. Then again, it was still only the first week of classes. His reaction would probably get worse as time went on. The bell rang, and we packed up our things, and waited for dismissal.

"Go," he said, glaring at me. We left the room, and I headed to Lunch with the girls.

"Nice job," said Luna brightly.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"You're game," said Renée.

"Didn't you hear what I said last night?" I asked her.

"Last night?" she asked me, confused. Realisation dawned on me. She wasn't a part of the DA. We stopped walking. Luna, Patty and I looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"It's nothing," I said.

"You've got me interested. What are you talking about?" she pushed.

"Nothing," Luna, Patty and I replied at the same time. _Damnit! Now she knows something's _definitely_ up._

"_What_ are you talking about?" she said, getting frustrated. I could tell by her tone that she wasn't going to let this go. I had pulled that tone with Hermione many times, and she had succumbed. Most of the time. I didn't want Renée pestering me about it and someone finding out.

"All right. We'll go to the bathroom quickly, and I'll tell you there," I sighed, and she nodded. We headed for the closest Girl's Bathroom. Once inside, Patty, Luna and I searched the room thoroughly to make sure we were alone. Once we were done, we went back to Renée, whom was watching us intently.

"Ok," I began quietly. I didn't want us overheard. "There's this defence group Harry Potter set up two years ago, called the 'DA', which stands for 'Dumbledore's Army'. He set it up to teach us defence, as Umbridge wasn't, and I've started it back up this year."

"Ah," said Renée, understanding. "No wonder you're game."

"Yeah, well, you have to swear to me that you'll never tell anyone. _Ever_," I said seriously, not breaking my eye contact with her.

"I swear to God that I'll never tell," she agreed solemnly.

"Thank you," I said, and she nodded. She looked thoughtful.

"I wanna join," she said.

"What?" Luna, Patty and I asked.

"Yeah, I wanna join," she said smiling and nodding, she looked me in the eyes, and I could tell she was serious about this, and that nothing would change her mind now.

"All right," I replied. I held out my hand, and she shook it. "Welcome to the DA," I said, and she smiled.

"How're you gonna tell her about the meetings? She doesn't have a coin," pointed out Patty.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Ginny'll just tell her," said Luna, and I nodded.

"Right," said Patty, realising the obvious.

"We'd better head to lunch," said Renée, and we all nodded. And we were lucky. They were still lining up when we arrived. We didn't know yet what would happen if you arrived late, but I assumed you wouldn't be allowed in.

Lunch was as painful as usual, and Transfiguration was the same as always. I noticed Professor McGonagall watching me throughout the lesson, but discarded it. After Transfiguration, we had Muggle Studies, and I was ready to annoy another Carrow.

"Get in," said Alecto, after we'd all lined up. We entered the room, and took our seats. "Copy down the notes on the board," she said, and everyone-except me-took out their books. The notes were already on the board, so she watched us copy them down. I felt her eyes on me, and continued to stare at the board.

After a few minutes, Alecto made her way to the board, and rubbed out the notes.

"Time's up," she said, smirking, once she was finished. She was even worse than her brother. She cleared her throat. "Muggles, were given the name 'Mudbloods' when..." I zoned off. I couldn't be bothered listening to her either.

"...you will spend the rest of the lesson reading chapter two of you're textbooks, then pick up where you stop next lesson." I zoned back in. Everyone was taking out their books. I didn't bother this time. I stared at the ceiling, day-dreaming.

"Weasley!" Alecto yelled, and I snapped out of my day-dream, that involved Harry returning to me, safe and well. Oh, and Ron and Hermione, of course.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I called your name three times."

"Ok," I replied, as if it didn't bother me. She glared at me.

"_Why_ aren't you reading chapter two of your textbook?" I noticed that the class was watching this exchange.

"I didn't want to put myself through reading crap like that," I replied. "Same with our Dark Arts textbook," I added casually. She twitched. A twitch that was quite similar to her brother's.

"You, and your friends actions will come back to haunt you, one day," she said, and she picked up a book, and began reading it.

_You, and your friends actions will come back to haunt you, one day_. Her sentence replayed in my head. _One day._ That meant that there were currently no punishments in line for my actions, but there would be. One day. _You and your friends._ That meant that I wasn't the only one causing trouble today, and I made a mental note to ask Neville about that later.

Once the bell rang, and we were dismissed, I left the classroom with Patty, Luna and Renée.

"Bye," Patty and I said to Luna and Renée.

"Bye," they replied, and walked off. Patty and I made our way to the Common Room.

"Uh, can we stop by the bathroom quickly? I really have to go," said Patty. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to," she added hastily before I could reply.

"I don't mind," I said truthfully, and we made our way to the closest bathroom. While we were there, I decided to go too, then, once we were finished, we headed to the Common Room.

Once inside, I scanned the room for Neville, and found that he was nowhere in sight. I sighed, disappointed. I had really wanted to talk to him. However, Colin approached us.

"Hey, you three," said someone behind me. I turned around to see Neville standing there. My face broke out in a smile.

"Hi," I replied. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes. I heard that some of my friends had also been causing trouble today," I replied, and he grinned.

"Yeah, it's true. Shall we take a seat?"

"Sure," Patty, Colin and I replied, and we made our way to a table. "What did you do?" I asked Neville.

"Nothing big. Just didn't do my work. You?"

"The same," I replied.

"Yeah, and she certainly got a reaction for doing it," added Patty, and we laughed knowingly.

"Yeah. It doesn't take much to rile them up, does it?" asked Colin.

"No, it doesn't. I learnt that at my brother's wedding," I replied casually, taking out my Transfiguration homework. I looked up and saw Patty, Neville and Colin staring at me, shocked. Then I realised what I said, and didn't blame them for being shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville carefully.

"They tortured me because they thought I was lying when I said I didn't know Harry's whereabouts," I replied.

"Sorry," they said.

"What are you sorry for? You guys aren't the ones who tortured me," I replied.

"It's just, you know, something you don't want your friends to tell you about forcefully," said Patty.

"It's ok. I don't mind talking about it," I replied.

"Let's talk about something else," said Neville, and Patty, Colin and I agreed. We spent the rest of our time before dinner talking and joking about nothing, and after we had entered the Great Hall for dinner, we took a seat together.

About halfway through dinner, I felt a pair of eyes on me. The only reason I didn't ignore it was because it was like it was burning into me, and was annoying me greatly. I looked to the front and saw Amycus and Alecto watching me. I smiled at them, and from here, could see them twitch and glare at me.

I saw Amycus and Alecto both stab their meals. There was a look of pure confusion on Snape's face, which they both ignored.

After dinner, I stayed with Neville, Colin and Patty, and we didn't get to bed until late. I got into bed, and stared at the ceiling of my four-poster bed. As much as I enjoyed talking to Neville, Colin and Patty, I really wanted to talk to Hermione, Ron and Harry. I wanted to share today with them, joke about the Carrows' twitch and things. But I couldn't, and I felt greatly saddened. I didn't dwell on it, and eventually fell into a nice sleep that involved the four of us talking like we usually would.

**I'm sorry it's short, but the content that I want to add doesn't fit that well. It's better in the next chapter, which isn't complete and I'll have up ASAP. I promise.**


	10. New Punishments and Potterwatch

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. **

**IMPORTANT EXPLANATION FROM AUTHOR:**** I'm so (time infinity) sorry it's taken so long.**

**I LITERALLY had assignment after assignment due.**

**I had a really important wedding on that was more trouble than it should have been.**

**Then I got writer's block on the Potterwatch broadcast.**

**I really am sorry! I hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 10-New Punishments and Potterwatch**

"...and this is what an inferi looks like," said Amycus, flicking the slide to a dead body. It had a big head, and little arms, and very long legs.

"It looks like a human tyrannosaurus rex," said Luna, and we laughed. Luna had joined in with me now, and we had taken to constantly making comments about things, along with not copying down notes or reading our textbooks, and basically not doing what we were told. The same went for our Muggle Studies lessons.

Over these past few weeks, I also heard that a few more DA members were also causing mayhem in class, which included Seamus blowing up more objects than usual in class. Patty, Colin and Renée also joined in with us, though not to the same degree, but just enough to piss the Carrows off further.

I could see Amycus twitching, and smiled triumphantly. It wasn't hard to piss him off, and it was funny to watch him get angry. He usually gritted his teeth, and I could swear I saw steam coming out of his ears sometimes. He'd even snapped a few chalk pieces while writing on the board, and had torn some of his papers, some directly in half, and some into pieces.

Alecto was also not hard to provoke, but she wasn't as funny to watch angry as her brother. She also had broken chalk pieces and torn papers, but, she often chose to glare and huff at us or bang her fist on the table.

Little did we know what we were in for for taunting them.

Amycus turned and glared at us. Then, he smiled a cruel smile and I my stomach churned uneasily.

"Did you know, Miss Weasley, that new punishments are now in place for disrupting the class?" Amycus asked me, his dark eyes staring deep into mine. I felt so nervous now. He was going to do something awful, I could feel it.

I shook my head, unable to do anything else. His smile widened.

"Oh, yes. You see, now, you will only receive a detention if you are deemed worthy of one," he paused, then continued. "Teachers can now, if a student is being _very_ disruptive, perform the Cruciatus Curse on them," he finished. My heart was beating so hard, and my palms were sweaty.

He pulled out his wand, pointed it at me, and I was engulfed in the searing pain of the curse. I screamed, I couldn't help it; the feeling of what I imagine falling and landing on a hard surface felt like tended to have that affect. Finally, it was over, and I looked up to see only the Slytherins watching, the rest had turned away. I looked straight at Amycus now. He was smiling. The bastard had enjoyed it, and that just made me want to whip out my wand and hex him into the next century.

He changed the direction of his wand, and I turned to see Luna looking frightened, then start screaming in pain. I really wanted to hex him now for hurting her; Luna didn't deserve this pain. I turned to the front and glared at him. He just smiled. I _definitely _wasn't going to stop taunting them now.

Luna finally stopped screaming, and Amycus turned back to the front, and continued with the slide. We didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. I didn't know about Luna, but I was seething with anger.

"Are you all right?" I asked her once we were out of class.

"Yes," she replied.

"You sure?" I said, and she laughed.

"It was for a good cause, so I don't care," she replied, and I smiled.

"Definitely," I replied and she smiled too. I sat with her in Charms, and afterwards we parted ways as we entered the Great Hall for lunch. I saw Neville sitting a few seats down, and went and sat next to him.

"Hey," I whispered quietly to him.

"Hey," he whispered back. Patty took a seat next to me, and Colin next to her and we waited for the usual lunch ritual. Once lunch was over, Patty and I waited for Luna and Renée, and when they joined us, we made our way to Transfiguration. Once there, we lined up and waited for Professor McGonagall.

"Come in," she said, opening the door. We filed in and I took a seat next to Patty. We faced the front, and I noticed she was looking at me oddly. "First, we will be finishing the questions from your textbooks that you started yesterday," she began, looking at the class. "Then, we will start the next chapter," she finished, and we took out our books, textbooks, and quills and began writing.

I noticed throughout the lesson that she would glance in my direction, but would turn away after a few seconds. The bell rang, and we packed up our things.

"Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall quietly, standing in front of my desk.

"Yes, Professor?" I said. She hesitated; she looked as though she was going to say something, then would shut her mouth.

"Never mind," she sighed. I nodded and left the classroom. Patty, Luna and Renée and I hurried to Muggle Studies. God only knew what Alecto would do to us if we were late.

We were lucky. The class was just filing in when we arrived. We quickly blended in, and entered the classroom. I took a seat next to Luna this time. Alecto stared at me for a bit, then turned to the rest of the class.

"Today, we will be continuing on with the argument of Salazar Slytherin for the re-naming of Muggle-borns as Mudbloods..." I zoned out, fantasizing about the war ending soon and having a very happy life with Harry and my family, maybe even our _own_ family. I let the fantasy absorb me until I felt a familiar great, sharp pain course through my body.

When it ended, I looked to the front to see Alecto pointing her wand towards me.

"That was for ignoring a teacher," she stated, and I wouldn't have minded hexing her either. She continued on with the lesson as though nothing had happened, and I spent the rest of the lesson convincing myself that she wasn't worth snapping at.

Once dinner was finished, I made my way back to the Common Room with Patty, Colin and Neville. Once inside, we grabbed a desk and began doing our homework.

"So, did you get tortured today?" Neville asked me as I was unrolling my scroll for my Potions essay.

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "So did Seamus for accidentally blowing up his ink bottle when he summoned it from his bag." Patty, Colin and I laughed.

"Poor Seamus," she said, and Neville, Colin and I nodded. I looked at the scroll and wrote the title. I proceeded to write the date when I realised I didn't know it.

"Hey, what's the date today?" I asked them.

"16th September," Patty replied.

"Thanks," I said, and wrote the date. I stared at my page. Today's date was ringing a bell, what for, I couldn't remember, but I had a feeling it was important.

_What could possibly be happening today that I-oh-_

"Shit!" I exclaimed, looking at my watch. Tonight was the first broadcast of Potterwatch.

"What?" asked Neville worried.

"Tonight's the first broadcast of Potterwatch," I informed him. He nodded.

"What time?"

"8:45," I said, looking at my watch. I sighed in relief. It was only 7 o'clock. We still had plenty of time. I quickly summoned my DA coin.

_Meeting tonight for Potterwatch, 8:40,_ I wrote on it. I looked at Neville. He looked uncomfortable.

"I just got your message," he informed me.

"Good," I replied. "Let's just focus on our homework so we get it done in time." Neville , Colin and Patty nodded in agreement, and went back to doing their work.

_Man, I sounded like Hermione there,_ I thought to myself, grinning, but I didn't say it out loud. I just wanted to finish off my homework in time.

At 8:30, we subtly gathered with the others, and arranged groups to make the journey. I was with Neville, Patty, Colin and Demelza this time. We cast disillusionment charms, and left the portrait hole. We quietly made our way to the Room of Requirement, and entered it after I had finished pacing.

We sat down on the cushions. _I need a radio, please,_ I thought, closing my eyes. And sure enough, when I opened them, there was a radio in front of me. _Thank-you._ A few seconds later, we were joined by the rest of the Gryffindors and some of the Hufflepuffs.

By 8:35, the rest of the Hufflepuffs along with some of the Ravenclaws had arrived. Finally, at 8:43, the rest of the Ravenclaws arrived.

"Sorry about that," said Luna, materialising out of thin air. "We ran into Filch on the way."

"That's all right," I assured them, and once they had taken a seat, began talking.

"Hello. Tonight we're meeting to tune into the first broadcast of Potterwatch," I paused and picked up the radio. "I don't know exactly what they'll be talking about, but I do know that it won't be any of the crap we've been hearing from the Death Eaters."

I pulled out my wand, and looked at the radio. _Now, what was the password again?_ I thought back to the day when Fred and George had told me about Potterwatch.

"_What?" I said in surprise._

"_Potterwatch," repeated Fred._

"_It's a radio broadcast by us and Lee, focusing on what _really_ is happening right now," explained Fred._

"_We'll also be keeping track of your green-eyed toad," added George, and I punched his arm. I hated it when they called Harry that. I _especially_ didn't want to think any more about the fact that I was returning to Hogwarts without him...or Ron and Hermione._

"_How do we know when it's on?" I asked._

"_You tap the radio with your wand and say the password," said George._

"_OK. What's the password?"_

"_Moody," they replied._

"Moody," I said, tapping the radio. There was some static, then I heard something. I turned up the volume, and placed the radio on the floor.

"Hello, and welcome to Potterwatch," began a voice I recognised as Lee Jordan's.

"Lee Jordan!" Seamus exclaimed, and was quickly shushed by everyone.

"-My name is River, and I will be your host."

"As I'm sure you all already know, the Death Eaters have taken over 'The Daily Prophet' and the Wizarding Wireless Network News, and are attempting to brainwash people into thinking that Harry is 'Undesirable' and should be turned in to You-Know-Who if seen."

"I know someone who would _greatly_ object to Harry being 'Undesirable'," said a voice I recognised as one of the twins, and I made a mental note to punch them both the next time I saw them. I glanced up to see the DA grinning at me, so I glared at them and resumed staring at the radio.

"Yes, well, we're not here to discuss people's affections, Aural," said Lee.

"I was just saying," defended the twin which I was now pretty sure was George.

"Anyway," dragged Lee, clearly indicating that the discussion of my affections was over. "We encourage you to not succumb to these allegations and to stay with Harry."

"Until the end," added George.

"Yes, until the end," repeated Lee. "Now, I would like to take a moment of silence for the deaths that the Death Eaters don't feel need to be mentioned; Miranda and Jonathan Hurpicutt and two Muggle families whose names are unknown," there was a pause on the radio, and here in the Room.

I felt sick and sombre at the same moment; two Muggle families. I knew that they'd be treated horribly now, but hearing it was so much more worse. It also made me think of Mariella and Georgia and how no one had seen them.

_No, they're not dead. You _know _they're not dead; you would have felt it,_ I reassured myself. I prayed to God that they were safe.

"Thank-you," said Lee. "And now I'd like to invite Royal to inform us of how the New Wizarding Order is affecting the Muggle World."

"Thanks, River," said a deep voice that I instantly recognised as Kingsley's. "Some Muggles are beginning to become suspicious of the many attacks on their world, whilst other's remain ignorant."

"Yeah, but you're always gonna get the one's like Fudge who don't wanna believe the signs that are right-in-front-of-their-eyes," said George, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, as I was saying-"

"You don't need to be so rude, Royal-"

"Enough!" interrupted Lee. "Please continue, Royal." I could hear someone mumbling and was absolutely sure that it was George.

"Anyway, those remaining of the Order and Ministry are trying to protect Muggles in and near their area, and we ask that you attempt to do the same, please."

"Anything else?" asked Lee.

"That's all, thank-you," replied Kingsley.

"No, thank-_you_, Royal. And now I hand you over to Romulus for 'Pals of Potter'," said Lee, and I had a pretty good idea who 'Romulus' was.

"Thank-you, River," said Lupin, confirming my suspicions.

"Professor Lupin!" gasped Parvati, receiving a chorus of shush's.

"-Now, there is no news on Harry's current whereabouts, but I do know that he is safe, and that he broke into the Ministry of Magic towards the end of August," there was a collective gasp around the room, and I leant in closer to hear better.

"Really?" interrupted Lee.

"Yes, and it is not known what their purpose was, but we have reports that they did escape safely and that they freed a number of Muggle-Borns that where there for questioning, who have also escaped," we all sat there in stunned silence.

Harry had gone abroad, obviously with Ron and Hermione. And judging from what Lupin said, they were no longer in the safe confinements of Grimmauld Place. Dread welled up inside me.

_Please let them be all right where they are, please let them be all right where they are! _I begged the Lord.

"Wow," said Lee, breaking the silence. "Was anyone injured?"

"No, but a few Death Eater's were stunned, including Yaxley and Dolores Umbridge," Lupin replied, and I cheered along with the rest of the D.A.

"Umbridge is a _what?!_" exclaimed George.

"A Death Eater, yes," Lupin replied, somewhat gravely.

"I knew it!" George and I exclaimed at the same time, earning a few chuckles from the D.A.

"It makes sense now," said Neville, and we all nodded; the rules, the punishments, her satisfaction at our misery; it all fit together, like the pieces of a puzzle falling into place. I felt relief though at the fact that Umbridge was a Death Eater; if we could survive her, I'm sure we can survive the Carrows.

"Stupid cow. I guess anyone who was at Hogwarts that year saw it coming," admitted Lee.

"So, can we call her 'Umbitch' now? asked George, and we laughed, I _truly _laughed, a laugh that came from my stomach, something that I hadn't done in a while.

"Hell yeah!" called out Seamus, earning a few 'whoops' and other words of agreement.

"I-am-now!" said Lee between his laughter. I could hear more laughter coming through the radio; it was such a nice sound to hear. "And on this happy note, I conclude our first broadcast of Potterwatch."

"I promise that we'll try to be on the air again as soon as possible, and the password for our next broadcast is 'Dearborn'. Keep each other safe: keep faith. Good night." And with that, static came onto the radio.

"That was brilliant," I stated, and there were nods and words of agreement around the Room.

"Wow, they broke into the Ministry," said Lavender in awe.

"They must have been there for something important," stated Patty and I was hit with a wave of realisation. There had been a horcrux there; there was no other solution. I hoped that they had found it, and were now planning how to destroy it, wherever they were.

"Gin?" asked Neville, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Should we all head back now, before it gets too late?" I looked around the Room.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to say?"

"How come no one thought of 'Umbitch' before?" asked Seamus, and we all grinned.

"I have no idea how it slipped the twin's or my mind," I replied. "Anything else?" And when no one said anything further, everyone said goodnight, split into groups, cast disillusionment charms and left.

Neville, Patty, Colin, Demelza and I had almost made our way back to the Common Room when we spotted Filch lurking up the corridor. We froze with fear, and stayed where we were - well, I assumed the others had stilled as well.

"No one move, and cover your mouths," I whispered as quietly as possible, and hoped that they had heard me. I covered my mouth, and waited for Filch to leave.

"Meow," I heard and practically jumped out of my skin. I stared at Mrs Norris, and she stared right where I was standing, then scanned around me as if she could see us all.

"What is it, Mrs Norris?" cooed Filch, and she meowed again.

_Damn cat! _

Filch stared right at us, and my heart quickened; I was sure he would catch us, or at least Mrs Norris would. The blood was pounding in my ears as we waited for him to unveil us.

Filch moved and my heart failed; surely we were dead now. He turned and began walking back down the stairs. My heart restarted, and blew a huge breath of relief.

"Come now, Mrs Norris, you need to get some sleep," said Filch, pausing on the staircase. Mrs Norris looked from us to Filch and back, as if she was debating whether to turn us in or not. My breathing returned to normal when she meowed, turned and met Filch on the staircase.

I waited until Filch was out of sight and ear-shot before addressing the others.

"Let's move before he comes back," I whispered.

"Yeah," I heard them whisper back, and we made our way to the Portrait Hole. I tapped the Fat Lady, then prodded her when she didn't wake.

"Huh - what?" she asked waking up and looking around. She looked around, then became confused. Finally, she seemed to realise that it was us and said, "Oh, it's you lot. Are there any more?"

"Yes," I replied, and she swung open. We hurried through the Portrait Hole and un-cast our charms. Patty and I bid goodnight to the boys, and made our way to the dormitory.

We dressed in silence; I was contemplating all the information we had heard tonight, and I'm sure that she was doing the same. I pulled back the covers and got into bed, Patty following not long after me.

"Gin?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It's awful, isn't it? With the Muggle-borns," she said quietly. "More awful than we think." I saw no point in lying to her.

"Yeah, it is," I replied, and she looked scared. I knew what she was thinking. "I'm sure they're all all right, Patty, don't worry about it too much."

"Yeah, I know," she replied dejectedly. "Goodnight." And before I could say another word, she had turned over.

"Goodnight," I returned, and I lay on my left. Harry, Ron and Hermione where _really_ on the run now, and no one knew where. I sighed, and hoped that God would answer my prayers and keep them safe, along with all my missing friends. I drifted into sleep not long after the other girls had returned, and dreamt a strange dream.

In it, there was an eery locket; it was hexagonal in shape and made clicking noises, as if it were alive, sitting on someone's chest, followed by a flash of the trio and a strange forest.

**I hope you liked it! I really am sorry that it's taken so long, and I've got exams coming up so the next one might not be up for a while, I hope you can understand; I'd really appreciate it, thanks. **


	11. The Sword of Gryffindor

**Hi everyone!**

**First off, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know it's been awhile but:**

**I had exams**

**My family friend committed suicide and we were all grieving (still kind of are)**

**Then I helped with getting ready for all our christmas get togethers and everything. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**My cousin had a baby so we've been spending time with her.**

**My grandmother was in hospital not doing too well so we were coping with that.**

**Today's Australia Day so HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY TO ALL YOU AUSSIE'S OUT THERE! :P!**

**SO, here is my (belated) christmas/new year present to you all. I hope you enjoy it :) and I'm sorry that it's taken so long. **

**FOR STEVEN LOUKMAS, MAY YOUR SOUL BE FINALLY AT PEACE 3.**

**Chapter 11-The Sword of Gryffindor**

_I was standing in a vast forest; it was very beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, making the golden leaves on the trees and blanketing the floor stand out even more. There was a slight breeze ruffling though my hair; everything felt somewhat perfect. _

_Then I heard footsteps behind me, and whirled around quickly, ready to defend myself. And there he was, standing right in front of me; his smooth, jet-black hair as messy as ever. There was stubble on his chin, and he truly looked like a man. He was perfect. _

_He smiled that wonderful crooked smile at me that always made my knees go weak. He walked towards me, and when he was standing a few feet away from me, spread his arms wide._

_I flew into them and gripped him tight. I could smell his cologne on his sweater, and as he gripped me back, I couldn't have felt more at peace. We stood there, enjoying and savoring the moment._

_Then the wind picked up, and the sun started to vanish; first as though clouds were covering it, then as though night was falling. _

_The wind was very strong now. I started to shiver at it's coldness and could feel my hair whipping out of control._

_Harry pulled back and gripped my arms tightly, a look of sadness and longing in his eyes._

"_I have to go now," he said sadly._

"_But you just got here!" I protested._

"_I know, but, can you please do me a favour?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to get me the Sword of Gryffindor," he stated, and I was puzzled._

"_How?" I asked, completely baffled at how I could get it. He grinned at me._

"_You're smart _and_ you're related to Fred and George," he said, then his expression turned serious again as he looked around. The forest was pitch black now; I couldn't even make out the trees. The only light there was seemed to be emanating from Harry._

_He pulled away, and began walking back to where he came from._

"_But, how am I supposed to get it?!" I yelled at him, still puzzled. "Harry!" I yelled when he didn't turn around, but he just kept walking. Harry seemed to take all the light away with him and I was soon engulfed in darkness._

I sat up startled. I glanced around me; various beds and girly objects came into my line of view from Lavender's lamp on the other side of the room. I was in the Girl's Dormitory again, not that forest. I took a deep breath, and lay back down.

That was the fourth dream I'd that was related in someway to the Sword of Gryffindor. The first dream I'd had was that I was reading a book about the Sword, and thinking of ways to get it.

The second one had involved waking up in a tent, Ron appearing and asking me to get the Sword for Harry and then darkness engulfing me.

The third involved Hermione sitting at a campfire with me, asking me the exact same thing and ending the exact same way.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I dreamt about Harry asking me to get the Sword. I just don't know _why _I'm being asked to get them the Sword, but, I'm pretty sure it means something.

I sighed and looked at the time; it read 3:30 am. I rolled over, cleared my mind and hoped that I wouldn't dream of the Sword again.

I found myself in the library later that day. I had dreamt again of the Sword and getting it, so I decided to do what Hermione would have done in this situation; head to the library and research it, though I'd never admit it to her. I wanted to know _why _I was having these dreams.

"Madam Pince?" I asked the lady sitting behind the desk hesitantly.

"Yes?" she replied turning around, her dark eyes on me. When she realised who I was, her expression turned dark - she had never truly forgiven me for eating chocolate in the library that time with Harry.

"Could you please tell me where I could find any books on the Sword of Gryffindor?" I asked politely.

"The History section," she replied pointing. "H for Henry Hindleman, it will most likely be in his biography of Godric Gryffindor."

"Thank-you," I replied smiling. Her expression didn't soften. I turned on my heel and began making my way over to the History Section. It was a _massive _section. I searched for H and when I found it, travelled down the different authors until I found Henry Hindleman.

_Godric Gryffindor: The Biography_

I walked to the nearest desk, and sat down. I flicked to the contents page and scanned it.

_Introduction...1_

_Early Life...10_

_Meeting The Other Founders of Hogwarts...25_

_Discovery and Opening of Hogwarts...40_

_Fight with Salazar Slytherin...50_

_Contributions to Hogwarts Learning...68_

_Most Prized Objects...80_

I flicked to page 80 and read through the introduction.

_Godric Gryffindor had two most prized possessions - the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor. Godric had them both specially made for himself and the students of Hogwarts. Both contain very special and unique magical qualities in which you will soon discover more of._

I went straight to the Sword section.

_The Sword of Gryffindor_

_The Sword of Gryffindor is another distinct creation of Godric Gryffindor. The sword is made of pure silver, with rubies inset in the hilt, representing the house of Gryffindor and was made by Ragnuk the First, King of the Goblins. _

_Ragnuk desired the Sword so greatly that he claimed that Godric had stolen it from him and sent minions to steal it back. Godric did not kill the minions, and instead bewitched them to deliver the message that if the goblins ever attempted to steal the sword again, he would unleash the sword against all goblins. However, there is still a feud between Goblins and Wizards on the Sword's true ownership._

_As the Sword belongs to Godric Gryffindor, only a true Gryffindor can summon the Sword if needed. The Sword, like other Goblin blades, has a surface that absorbs all that can strengthen it._

_The Sword remains in a glass case in the Headmasters office unless it is removed by the Headmaster or is summoned by a Gryffindor._

When I was finished reading, I simply sat there, puzzled. How could the Sword _just_ be in a glass case? Something as powerful and precious as that should be kept somewhere hidden and with enchantments guarding it or something, shouldn't it?

_Yes, but then again, who's going to get into the Headmasters office to steal it? No one can get past the gates of Hogwarts if not a student or given permission by the Headmaster or whatever, _I reasoned with myself. Even if someone made it as far as the Headmaster's office, they still had to have the correct password to get past the gargoyles. Hogwarts was probably the safest place for the Sword, then second would be Gringotts.

I sighed. I needed to steal the sword. If it takes in that which makes it stronger, that meant that there had to be something it had absorbed that could destroy these horcrux thingys, and that's why the Trio needed it, and were asking me to steal it for them (well, in my dreams, that is).

However, I would _definitely_ need help stealing it, which leaves me to ask Neville and Luna to help me as, even though the other members of the DA are very trustworthy, this was something I could only depend on my closest friends for, not including Patty though. I didn't want to involve her in too much.

I stood up, put the biography back and left the library for the common room, hoping Neville was there doing homework or something. To my pleasure, he was. He was sitting at a table doing homework, so I made my way over and sat across from him.

"Hey, Nev," I said.

"Hey," he replied, looking up. "What's up?" I hesitated, and looked around. I leaned in close.

"I need your help with something; something very important," I stated quietly.

"What?" he asked quietly, leaning in too.

"I need to steal the Sword of Gryffindor."

He stared blankly at me.

"What?" he asked again, flabbergasted. I repeated what I'd said. "You're crazy. Why on _earth _do you want to steal the Sword of Gryffindor?!"

"Keep your voice down!" I reprimanded. A First Year had looked at us when he'd said that.

"Well?" he demanded again, this time more quietly, and I told him of my dreams and my research. "So your just gonna go off a bunch of dreams you've had?" he demanded when I finished.

"Listen, Nev, these aren't just dreams. I can feel that they actually _mean_ something, that the Trio need the Sword and I'm the only one who can get it for and to them," I explained, praying that he would believe me.

"Well, why do they need a Sword if they're on the run and in hiding?" Neville countered. I hesitated, then decided that I needed to tell the truth and explain everything to gain his understanding and help.

"Remember how they were sighted at the Ministry?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, they were there for a reason," his expression shifted to that of interest, "they were looking for something."

"Now, I don't know exactly what they're looking for, but I do know that they're hunting something down, something that'll help defeat Voldemort," I told him, and I wasn't exactly lying. There was no point I told him that they were horcruxes and that they were obviously a form of dark magic as I had no true idea of what a horcrux is or what it looks like or anything.

"Really?"

"Really," I repeated, and he looked stunned. "They need the Sword because it absorbs all that can strengthen it, which means that-"

"-it's absorbed something that can destroy what they're hunting down," finished Neville, understanding my madness. I nodded and he said, "Count me in. I'll do whatever you need."

"Good," I said. "We just need one more person for this job."

"Luna," he said.

"Luna," I repeated in agreement. "I'll tell her to meet us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night and we'll explain and if she agrees-"

"She will," Neville said confidently.

"-then we'll begin planning," I finished and he nodded. But, before we could discuss anything further, Patty and Colin joined us.

"Hey guys," they said, taking out their books.

"Hey," we replied.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Patty.

"Nothing," we both replied casually, earning a suspicious look from them.

"Just doing some homework," I lied and Neville nodded.

"Really? Because your conversation looked quite intense." I quickly looked at Neville and we both silently agreed that we wouldn't tell her anything, even if she didn't believe anything we were about to say.

"Yeah, well, helping people with their homework can be quite intense," I reasoned.

"Yeah, it can. Yet you have no books out," Colin stated, gesturing to the clear space in front of me.

_Damn it!_

"That's because I just got back from the library."

"Oh, so _that's _where you disappeared to," Patty said and I nodded, hoping that this would be enough to convince them to drop their investigation.

"Yeah, she just got back and I asked her how to spell something and she wasn't entirely sure how to spell it, so we were just working it out," said Neville and I hoped it was a convincing enough last-minute cover-up story.

"Oh, ok. What word?"

"Don't worry about it. We'd just worked it out when you two arrived," said Neville, nonchalantly.

"All right then," said Patty, opening up her book and I was relieved that they both seemed convinced that was all we had merely been doing. I took out my books too and began doing my homework, all though I couldn't focus much as adrenaline coursed through my veins as my mind kept drifting back to our plans for the Sword.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" inquired Luna as the three of us took a seat in the Room of Requirement.

"Ok, well, we need your help with something," I said and she nodded. "I know this sounds insane, but, we want to steal the Sword of Gryffindor." She sat there for a moment contemplating what I had just said, and I hoped she was onboard with us.

"Nothing's insane if you have a reason," she said, and I couldn't help agreeing with the Sorting Hat for placing her in Ravenclaw. **(A/N: ...before running off with the Scarf of Sexual Preference :p. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it :p. A/N)**

"It's for the trio," I began. "They need the Sword," and I told her of my dreams, going to the library to research the Sword and why the trio needed the Sword.

"I'm in," she said when I'd finished explaining and Neville and I grinned.

"Good, then, I suppose we should start planning," I suggested, and they nodded.

"Well, if it's in Snape's office, then we've gotta work out the password to get in," Neville said, beginning the planning session and giving us something to ponder.

"Well, one of us could follow Snape to his office and report back the password," suggested Luna and we agreed.

"All right, so one of us can do that tomorrow-"

"I have a free period after lunch, I'll do it," Neville volunteered.

"-Ok, and then we'll steal the Sword the day after," I put forth, and they agreed.

"What time will we do it?" asked Neville.

"Dinner," stated Luna. "No one misses dinner."

"Dinner it is," I settled and Neville nodded. "So, we'll sneak up there under disillusionment charms, go inside, break the case, get the sword and leave."

"And how do we get it to them?" Luna asked and we looked at Neville. "Can you apparate?"

"No. I'm born in July so I had to take the test during the summer, which was abandoned when the Death Eaters took control of the Ministry," he replied.

"Come to think of it, only the Headmaster can apparate in and out of Hogwarts," I added, glumly and we all sat there perplexed. The only other way out was the Floo Network, but the Ministry was surely patrolling _all _the fireplaces...but then what had McGonagall said at one of the Order meetings that we'd used the extendable ears on?

"_Minerva, Dumbledore tells me we can get in contact with you using your Floo Network," Lupin stated._

"_Yes," replied McGonagall. "Dumbledore helped me; we cast glamour charm on it so that the Ministry won't be able to detect any activity from it in case we need to get in touch with anyone or vice versa." _

"_Yes. There's one on ours at the Burrow," said my Dad. "Is there one on Dumbledore's too?"_

"_No," answered McGonagall. "It would be very unwise to hoodwink the Ministry with Dumbledore's fireplace. If they ever found out, it would only provide evidence for their theories about him."_

"_Ah, yes," replied Hestia Jones. "What a brilliant man!" There were murmurs of agreement amongst the Order._

"I know a way to get it to them," I announced, a plan formulating in my head.

"What is it?" asked Neville, him and Luna sitting up intently now.

"Ok, McGonagall's Floo Network has a glamour charm on it," I began. "Which means that the Ministry can't detect any activity from it."

"How do you know that?" asked Luna.

"I heard it in an Order meeting."

"Which means that Snape heard it too, making your plan useless now," said Neville dejectedly.

"No," I argued, grinning, earning a confused look from Neville. "I don't know why, but Snape wasn't there at that meeting."

"Regardless of that, we have no idea where the trio are and you can only travel to other fireplaces," argued Neville and I continued to grin.

"There's a glamour charm on the fireplace at my house as well," I revealed, and Neville's eyes widened. "We steal the Sword, get it to McGonagall's office, floo to my house and get one of my parents or brothers to apparate the Sword to them."

"How will they know where to apparate?" piped up Luna.

"You can apparate to where a person is if you focus on them," I answered and Luna and Neville grinned with me.

The plan was that we would cast disillusionment charms and meet outside the Hall when everyone had forwarded in. Then we would make our way to the office, say the password and once inside, find the case and smash it open, take the Sword, go to McGonagall's office and floo to my house and ask someone to apparate to the Trio.

It was foolproof, until I realised one fatal flaw in the plan.

"The portraits," I groaned. I had completely forgotten about them.

"What?" asked Neville and Luna.

"We forgot about the portraits of all the past Headmasters and Headmistresses," I replied, and I felt like hitting my head against the wall.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Neville groaned.

"It's all right," said Luna calmly, and I felt anger towards her for it. "We'll just cast silencing charms on them."

"But there's so many!" protested Neville.

"Then we'll fire like crazy," stated Luna, stamping her foot, and I couldn't help laughing, and Neville eventually joined in.

"It's not a bad plan," I admitted when we'd finished laughing, and I grinned.

"I think we've got a plan," said Neville and Luna and I nodded.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

"Professor?" I inquired, pausing at McGongall's desk after the bell had rung.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" said McGonagall, looking up.

"Um, I was wondering if your fireplace still has the glamour charm on it," I asked quietly. I knew our plan was at risk by me asking, but in order for it to work we needed the glamour charm to still be present.

She observed me, her lips pursing.

"I was told you teenagers were eavesdropping on our Order meetings," she said disapprovingly. "And yes the charms are still present on mine and your houses for safety reasons." I would have jumped for joy and started squealing, but that would have been very suspicious, so I kept my face as immobile as possible.

"Thank you," I said turning to leave.

"Why do you ask?" I stopped in my tracks. _Damn it! _I tried to turn normally.

"Uh, as you said Professor, for safety reasons," I replied nonchalantly, but her lips to continued to remain pursed. "Good-bye," I said, leaving for my next class. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face in excitement as soon as I left the classroom.

"How did it go?" I asked Neville later that day as we sat in the Common Room.

"All right. I had to run to catch up with him and he heard me panting, but luckily he thought I was Peeves," Neville answered. "You're not gonna believe what the password is."

"Voldemort," I guessed.

"No, lilies," he said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Lilies?"

"Lilies," he confirmed.

"Let me get this straight. The guy who killed the most powerful wizard in the world and works for the most sadistic wizard in the world, has _lilies _as his password?!" I demanded, trying to comprehend what I was hearing.

"Yep," said Neville, nodding.

"He's crazy," I said, shaking my head. That was the only possible reason for a password like that.

"Probably," said Neville and we fell into silence.

"I asked McGonagall if the glamour charms were still present," I told Neville when I had come to terms with Snape's password.

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Keep your voice down," I chided him. "And don't worry; the charms are still present and she doesn't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied unperturbed.

"All right," he sighed and we went over the plan quickly one more time.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

From the moment I woke up, adrenaline was coursing through my veins. I was so excited and pumped for what was to come at dinnertime tonight, that I spent the day in a sort of daze. I even left the Carrows alone for once, although they still tortured me for 'day-dreaming'. But I didn't care, I had much more important things than the Carrows on my mind.

Luna was also excited, I could tell by the way she'd get a sort of dreamy smile on her face and she'd breathe in tightly the way you do when you were excited.

When asked about the way we were acting by our friends, we simply replied that it was nothing.

When it was time for dinner and the students started lining up, Neville and I cast our disillusionment charms and hung back slightly from the line. I could see Patty and Colin searching for me, but they stopped when the line began exiting the Common Room.

As soon as we arrived at the Hall, Neville and I moved away from the line, next to the doors. We were doing well, when I stepped on something.

"MEOW!" screeched Mrs Norris, and I stepped a little to the side. "MEOW!" she screeched again, jumping into the air this time.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Mrs Norris?" Filch asked hesitantly, but she didn't turn to him. Instead, she started hissing at me and attempted to scratch me. I started backing into the wall when she advanced on me.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students were staring in wonder at the scene unfolding in front of them, while I was backed into a wall, scared shitless of a cat. I wanted to kick her away, but that would give away our position.

"Leave her alone, Peeves!" yelled Filch, moving towards Mrs Norris. "It's all right, Mrs Norris," cooed Filch, bending down to scoop her up. She thrashed in his arms as he carried her off. I was still in shock that a cat had gotten so worked up over it's tail being stepped on...maybe that was because I stepped on it with both feet...maybe.

"All right," began McGonagall uncertainly. "Please continue to proceed into the Hall." When the last Hufflepuff student had forwarded in, and the doors had closed, we attempted to locate each other.

"What the hell happened?!" hissed Neville, and I moved closer to him.

"I accidentally stepped on her tail," I whispered back. I had the most inappropriate desire to laugh, but decided against it.

"Let's move now before he comes back," whispered Luna, taking my hand. I groped the air for Neville's hand and when I found it, took hold of it, and we began making our way to the office as quickly as we reached the Gargoyles, we released each other's hands and I took out my wand.

"Lilies," announced Neville to the gargoyles, and they opened up to Snape's office. We entered and un-cast our charms.

"What in the world-?" began a voice and I recognised him as Phineas Nigellus Black. "What do you imbeciles think you're doing?!" he demanded.

"Silencio!" said Neville, pointing his wand at the portrait, and Phineas gave us a look of outrage, then utmost hatred. A couple of portraits had stirred at his voice so the three of us quickly cast silencing charms on them. When we were finished, Luna went to stand guard as planned, while Neville and I scanned the room for the Sword, Phineas making quite rude hand gestures and mouthing threats at us.

I could see something glinting out of the corner of my eye, so I turned and there it was, mounted on the wall, the rubies glittering in the light. It was quite beautiful.

"It's there, Nev," I whispered so as to not wake the other portraits, and he turned around too.

"Wow," he breathed, awestruck.

"Yeah," I replied and we moved closer to it. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," he replied, shielding his face. The plan was to smash it open with Expelliarmus. I covered my face and raised my wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I said and flinched as I heard the shattering of glass, waiting for the impact, but nothing came. I peeked and what I saw made me freeze in amazement.

"Look, Neville," I said and he peeked, then lowered his arm slowly, his expression surely matching mine. Even the portraits that had awoken at the shattering glass stared in shock and amazement.

The glass was in over a thousand small shattered pieces, suspended in mid-air. There were pieces so close to us that if I moved, it would pierce me. We all watched and then suddenly, there was a sound as though the shatter was in reverse, and the case started piecing itself back together until it looked brand new.

"What was that?" Neville whispered, still in shock.

"The case can fix itself," I whispered back. I knew there had to be a catch to this glass case. "Maybe it needs a stronger spell to keep the glass scattered for longer."

"All right. I'll cast Expelliarmus with you."

"Ok," I replied and raised my wand again.

"What is going _on_ here?!" said a female portrait, and a few others that had awoken made sounds of agreement. Neville and I quickly cast silencing charms on all of them and when we were finished, I stood on my side and covered my face with my arm.

"On the count of three; one...two...three!" and with that, I yelled the spell at the same time as Neville and when the glass shattered, I braced myself.

Sure enough, a couple of seconds later I could feel the shards piercing the skin of my arm and because I stood on an angle, the side of my stomach and leg as well. I put my arm down slowly and Neville and I looked at each other, and we began making our way towards the case to get the sword.

We'd only taken a few steps when I felt as though something was being sucked out of my skin, and I saw the shards coming out of my skin, no blood tainting them, and go back and help form the case again. _Damn it!_

"We need a stronger spell," said Neville.

"And we need to move quicker once it's finished scattering," I added.

"Yeah. Only thing is, what spell?" We pondered what spell we could possibly use that was stronger than two Expelliarmuses cast at the same time. I wracked my brain over times I'd seen lots of spells had been used.

The first thing that came to my mind was the Department Of Mysteries battle that had happened two years ago. Were there any spells used that had caused mass destruction? And then I remembered and I knew what I had to do.

"Neville, get behind a desk or something," I ordered him.

"What? Why?"

"Because I've thought of a spell and it's gonna cause _a lot _of damage."

"Which one?"

"Remember the Hall of Prophecies two years ago?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what-_oh_," he said, realising what I was talking about. Two years ago when we'd gone to the Ministry with Harry to rescue Sirius, we were attacked in the Hall of Prophecies by the Death Eaters. They led a chase and separated us all, and when we'd reunited, the Death Eaters were coming right towards us. I was standing in the front and acted upon my impulse. I cast Reducto and the force of the spell caused all the shelves to collapse, and gave us a narrow escape from death.

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Positive," I replied. "I'll smash it and run and grab the Sword before it fixes itself back up again." He nodded and hesitated, then went and hid behind the desk. I turned back towards the case. I moved closer to the case and decided that after I cast the spell, I'd quickly duck and hope the glass didn't hit me. Because the case was mounted on the wall, I should be able to avoid the glass by ducking.

I raised my wand and tensed, ready to move on the impact. My heart was pounding as a mixture of adrenaline and fear coursed through my veins.

"Reducto!" I yelled, covering my face and ducking as my spell hit the case. I bowed my head and covered it with my hands. Glass landed on my arms, some of it nicking me. I looked up and saw my chance. I ran as fast as I could to the case, grabbed the Sword and ducked again as it started to re-seal itself. I felt the glass lifting from my hair and sucking from my arms and within a few seconds, the case had fixed itself again.

"Ginny?" Neville called, coming out from behind the desk. I was grinning.

"I got it, Nev," I said, brandishing the Sword, and he grinned as well. "Now, quick before dinner's over." We both made our way to the door.

"Miss Weasley," said a familiar voice, stopping us both in our tracks. We turned and found the portrait of Dumbledore watching us, a hint of a smile on his face. "Don't worry with what is to happen, as I have told you before, you're time _will _come."

I stood there stunned. Dumbledore had said that to me at the beginning of my fifth year, and I _still _wasn't sure what he meant by it. "Continue leaving," he said, gesturing to the door, and Neville and I snapped out of our dazes.

Neville pulled open the door and Luna turned, saw the Sword and began running. We reached the gargoyles and the sight in front of us made my heart stop. Standing in front of us was Snape, Amycus and Filch with Mrs Norris in his arms. When she saw me, she hissed and made a clawing motion at me.

"Well, well, well," said Snape silkily. "What do we have here?" Dread weighed down in my chest and Amycus wore a triumphant smile. "Get in my office, now," Snape snarled, so we turned and made our way back to the office. Once inside, they stood behind Snape's desk, us in front of it.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't notice that the three students who are causing the most trouble for the Carrows are missing from dinner?" Snape asked us, his cold, dark eyes bearing into each of us. Luna's words rang in my head; _no one misses dinner_. "Put that Sword down, you stupid girl!" He yelled at me and I begrudgingly it on the desk. I mustered the hatred that I felt for each of them into my expression. Amycus laughed.

"What punishment should we give them, eh?" Amycus taunted us, a sick smile on his face. "Let's give them a good one."

"Mr. Filch," said Snape, and when Filch looked at him, continued. "Will you escort these three imbeciles to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They will serve detention with Hagrid." Everyone froze. None of us expected Snape to give us _that _as our punishment. I watched as Amycus' face went from scarlet to purple.

"WHAT?!" He bellowed. "YOU'RE GIVING THEM A WALK IN THE FOREST WITH THAT OAF?!"

"What about my cat?!" protested Filch.

"ENOUGH!" said Snape, silencing them and the portraits that were awake that had been protesting as well. "I am the Headmaster! I make the rules and what I say goes! _No_ exceptions. Is that clear?" Amycus nodded, a foul look on his face. Snape turned to us. "You will have no dinner, and if I _ever_ catch you stealing the Sword again, I won't be as lenient with your punishment. Now, go!" We followed Filch out of the office and made our way to the Entrance Hall in silence, a feeling of great sadness and dejectedness filling me up.

"Wait here!" ordered Filch when we had arrived. Once he had entered the Great Hall, I turned to the others.

"I'm sorry, guys," I said as dejectedly as I felt. We had failed to get the Sword. It would never get to Harry now that I couldn't risk stealing it again.

"It's all right, Gin," said Neville.

"Yeah, we're sorry you didn't get to give the Sword to the Trio," Luna added and I nodded and we fell into silence. The doors opened and out walked Filch, Hagrid right behind him. Hagrid smiled at us and I mustered a weak smile back.

"Hello, yeh three," said Hagrid when they reached us.

"Hey, Hagrid," we replied dully back. Hagrid led the way, Filch at the back of us, to the forest. When we reached the edge, Hagrid ducked into his Hut quickly to get some things and when he joined us again, Filch departed back to the castle.

"Come on," he said, breaking the silence and walking into the forest. We followed him in silence. "So, what did yeh do?"

"We attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor," I replied nonchalantly and we all walked into Hagrid as he froze on the spot.

"Wha'?" he said incredulously, turning around to stare at us all. "Wha' the hell for?"

"I had a feeling Harry, Ron and Hermione needed it," I answered, and Hagrid shook his big, shaggy head.

"Yeh Weasley's are crazy," he said and continued walking. "You heard anythin' from them?"

"They snuck into the Ministry, freed a bunch of Muggle-borns and are officially on the run now," I informed Hagrid.

"Blimey, did they really?"

"Yep," said Neville, and Hagrid chuckled.

"Trus' them ter do tha'," said Hagrid, and I couldn't help but agree with him. "I hope they're all righ'."

"We all do," said Luna. "But, I'm sure we'd know if they weren't." She looked at me as she said it and I agreed with her. I would _definitely_ feel it if one of them was in danger or, well, you know. A shiver went up my spine. I didn't like to think of any of them as no longer living. Hagrid stopped and we did too. He turned and faced us.

"All righ', now, they wan'ed me ter take yeh far inter the forest, bu' this's as far as I'm taking yeh," he told us, and I couldn't help but feel gratitude for such a great friend.

"Thanks, Hagrid," we said at the same time, making us all laugh. He pulled out his pink umbrella. "Don' tell anyone 'bout this," he said, pointing it to the ground and lighting a fire. We grinned, assured him that we wouldn't, and took a seat around the fire.

"So, I heard yeh've bin givin' the Carrows trouble, huh?" he asked and we voiced our opinions on the Carrows and what they deserved. We stayed in the forest for almost two hours, talking and joking around with Hagrid like we were in his Hut, then he took us back up to the castle.

We bid Hagrid goodnight and thanked him, and once inside the castle, made our way to the staircase. When we reached the fifth floor, it was time for us to part with Luna.

"Goodnight," said Luna, smiling at us.

"Thank-you for tonight," I said with gratitude in my voice, hugging her.

"Anything for a friend," she said pulling away and hugging Neville. I couldn't help feeling very touched at her words as we watched her walk off. We continued back up the stairs to the seventh floor. Once we reached the Fat Lady, we prodded her.

"What? Who is it?" she said waking up and seeing us.

"We had detention," I explained and she nodded. I said the password, and she swung open. We made our way to the staircase.

"'Night, you crazy little thing," Neville said, making me grin and hugging me.

"Goodnight, Nev. And thank-you," I said, pulling away.

"As Luna said; anything for a friend," he said grinning, and I grinned too. I waved goodbye and made my way to the Girl's Dormitory. Once inside, I grabbed my things and had a shower, washing all the cuts the glass had made. I put my pyjamas on, brushed my teeth and got into bed.

"Where were you?" asked a voice I recognised as Patty's. I turned and saw her sitting up in bed. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry and I'm fine. I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. All right?" I replied, noticing just how tired I was.

"All right," she agreed, lying back down. I lay down too, and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up soon :D. And thank-you again for reading and reviewing and I hope you understand why this chapter has taken so long to be released. **


	12. Dumbledore's Army - Still Recruiting

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been awhile, but I've been back at school and I've had so many assignments and tests to do! Anyways, I've had a little break (a.k.a I'm not doing what I should be doing :p) and here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN STRONG(ISH) VIOLENCE.**

**Chapter 12- Dumbledore's Army - Still Recruiting**

"Ok, now, there's something that I want to discuss with you all," I said clearly, and the chatter died down. We were having a DA meeting, and had just listened to an episode of Potterwatch. There was nothing really new; there hadn't been any sightings of the Trio and there had been more Muggle murders. From what I'd gathered, they were going for families or married couples; the bastards. "There's something I want to do, and I'm going to need your help with it."

"It doesn't involve stealing anything, does it?" asked Seamus, and I grinned.

"No, but it's still something that if we're caught, can get us into _a lot _of trouble."

"Name it," said Colin.

"Ok; since our first meeting this year, we've had a few new recruits," I began, and it was true. There was Renée, and 3 others: one from Ravenclaw, one from Hufflepuff and, one that completely stunned us all, a Slytherin name Elijah. Michael had brought him and he was a very pleasant and kind person. "So I was thinking that we should have some kind of campaign or something to let other rebels know that we exist."

"All right," agreed Neville. "Any ideas for a campaign?"

"Maybe handouts or leaflets?" suggested a fifth year named Anna. I didn't want someone so young to join (even though it's just a year below me), but she'd heard about us from a conversation between Hannah Abbott and a friend, and she'd threatened to tell the Carrows if we didn't let her join and, well, let's just say that she was serious.

"It's a great idea, but it's more easier to track down the members that way," said Luna kindly and I was glad she'd said it. She had a way of breaking news to people that didn't leave them angry at her.

Anna nodded and we fell back into silence, contemplating. I felt someone's eyes boring into me, and looked up from my lap to see Lavender gazing intently at me. I stared back and she looked hesitant. I instantly knew that she had an idea, and the fact that she was hesitating, made me feel slightly uneasy.

"Do you have an idea?" I asked her, and she opened her mouth, then shut it. Everyone's eyes were fixated on our exchange.

"I-I do, but...I'm not sure you're going to like it," she replied, clearly uncertain whether to continue or not.

"It's still worth sharing," I persuaded her, and she nodded.

"Ok, well, when someone wants the whole school's attention, what do they do?" she asked.

"Something of a big-scale," replied Elijah.

"Exactly," replied Lavender, and the pieces of her idea started to form together in my mind. "Now, what happened four/five years ago, that got the whole school's attention?" My suspicions were confirmed, and those who also realised what she was talking about turned and stared at me.

"The Chamber of Secrets," I replied, my voice slightly shaky, and everyone's eyes were on me, waiting. "You want to write on the walls."

"Y-yes," she replied and I wondered if she was scared of me. I didn't know what to say. If the twins were here and could read my thoughts, they would have teased, 'For once in your life'.

I thought about it, and she was right. It was bound to get everyone's attention and it would surely madden Snape and the Carrows. _Especially _if they didn't have any proof on who was doing it. I stared at her.

"How could you," I began, my voice low and deadly, Lavender tensed, and the others looked concerned. "How could you think that _I, _of all people, would _refuse _the chance to annoy the Carrows," I finished, a look of feigned outrage on my face. Lavender, and the others, were confused for a bit, then laughed when they realised what I had said. I grinned.

"I take it you like my plan?" she asked, and my grin shifted into more of a smile.

"Of course," I replied, and she relaxed.

"Yeah, and what are you going to use to _write _the messages on the walls?" Zacharias Smith asked, zapping away some of the euphoria in the room, and I wondered what an idiot like him was doing here again.

"We'll use paint," Luna answered resolutely. "It'll take a while for someone like Filch to remove it."

"It's settled then," I decided, agreeing with Luna. "We'll use paint." I noticed Zacharias had a sullen expression on his face, and I grinned triumphantly at him. I earned myself a glare.

"Now," I announced, and the room quieted down. "I don't expect everyone to participate-" I found myself looking at Elijah and he cut me off.

"I'm going to," he said, defiantly.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't just talking to you-"

"Oh, I know that, I was just volunteering-"

"-Ok, that's enough, you two," interrupted Neville and I was thankful. If it had continued, I'm pretty sure Elijah would have Bat-Bogeys floating around him. And he'd be squirming on the floor. In pain. The thought soothed my anger.

"Anyways, as I was saying, it's not compulsory to participate, but for those who _do_ want in, just stay behind at the end of the meeting," I announced. "Now, is there anything else anyone would like to share?" A few people shook their heads, others shrugged. "All right then, you are all dismissed," I said, impersonating McGonagall. There were a few chuckles among the room as everyone dispersed. Soon, there was all the Gryffindors left, some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and Elijah left.

"Ok then, I guess we should work out what walls we're writing on," I said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Well, the one outside the Great Hall's a good spot," suggested Hannah.

"Yeah, but maybe we should target there last," I said, thinking it over. "You know, start off small and work our way up."

"Yeah," said Colin enthusiastically. "And I know the perfect place we can start."

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

"Ok," I said loudly to the Room of Requirement. "Show us what you've got." I closed my eyes.

_We need some paint, please, _I thought, scrunching up my nose.

"Gin," said Neville, and I opened my eyes to find four buckets of paint and two paintbrushes in front of us. One bucket was red, one gold, one blue and one green. I grinned.

_Thanks, _I thought to the room. Neville and I made our way over to the buckets and I picked one up.

_ROR'S RED PAINT._

_Warning: Is hard to remove._

Neville and I turned and grinned at each other.

"Let's go," I said, the adrenaline racing through my veins. He nodded and we picked up a paint brush each, cast our disillusionment charms and made our way out of the Room.

We made our way to the Grand Staircase, which wasn't _really _a small place to start, but it was somewhere that everyone would see it.

Once there, we positioned ourselves based on opposite ends of the staircase **(A/N: As in going across the staircase, not down: A/N) **and began to paint in large, capitol letters: Dumbledore's Army - Still Recruiting. Once we were finished, we met up in the middle of the staircase and admired each other's work. On my side the word's were in red and on Neville's side in blue. The next target would be gold and green.

"Nice job," Neville complimented me.

"Not bad yourself," I whispered back, earning a nudge from him that almost made me lose my footing and roll down the staircase.

"Sorry!" he whispered apologetically as I regained my balance using his arm.

"It's all right," I whispered back. "Now, let's get out of here before Filch comes with Mrs Norris."

"Yeah, I'd hate to see what she'd do to you now," he replied, and I couldn't help agreeing with him.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Everyone was talking about the mysterious message from this "Dumbledore' s Army" the next day. Everyone had seen the message, which was great, and in every corridor, classroom and bathroom you went to, people were discussing it. I even earned a disapproving look from McGongall and glares from the Carrows...though none of them can do anything because they have no proof that it was us.

Over the next few weeks Neville and I and the other volunteers continued to paint the messages on the walls. We next targeted all the main corridors on each floor, followed by outside the Carrow's classrooms.

_That_ stunt got the most attention. Now everyone knew that there was an underground rebellion, which meant that the teachers knew too. I noticed the Carrows tortured me extra that day, and they announced that the punishment for the rebels would be one of the most horrible things you could experience, and I didn't doubt that.

On the other hand, it was hilarious seeing Filch trying to scrub all the paint off the walls. He would cuss under his breath, and when he dropped things (especially on his toes) it was the best thing to see, though Mrs Norris attempting to attack me every time I was in a one-foot radius was not.

Not to mention that we'd had an influx of students join the DA, which we were all very pleased about. We'd had some more Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs join. We'd started allowing fifth years and some fourth years to join, as long as they didn't participate in anything risky.

We hadn't had any other Slytherins join, which Elijah reasoned was because they would not only be severely beaten by the Carrows for, but by their housemates too, which was a very horrifying thought.

Our last target now was outside the Great Hall. It was a place where _everyone _passed by, and was also being watched by Filch. We'd had to be careful at night as once the writings had occurred a few times, Filch was patrolling the corridors more, and quite quickly too, from what I'd heard. A lot of the DA had had slip-ups, but had thankfully escaped. Neville, Luna and I hadn't experienced any of this yet, as we had given the other shifts to the other DA members that had volunteered.

But, as the final target, it was our turn again. We met up at the Room of Requirement as usual, collected the paint (we decided to go out with a bang and use all the colours) and paintbrushes, and made our way to the Great Hall.

As we'd hoped, Filch either hadn't reached the Great Hall yet or had already passed it, for patrolling, so we set down our paint buckets, and began to paint our message. When we finished, we admired our work of art.

The four colours complimented each other, and hopefully symbolised that all the houses could unite in this war. However, our happiness was short-lived when we heard a meow from the end of the corridor.

"Shit!" we all exclaimed, two buckets of paint knocking over, but I wasn't sure who by.

"Who's there?!" Filch called. _No, no, no, _I thought desperately.

"Run!" hissed Neville, so we did.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED; DESECRATING THE HALLS!" we heard Filch yell, as we neared the staircase, and my heart raced a thousand miles per hour. We could still Filch yelling as we reached the top of the staircase, and I wondered why he was yelling so loud, when my heart stopped beating.

We had turned the corner, and run into someone. To correct myself, _three_ people and they were the three people you definitely _would not _want to run into after vandalizing your school walls.

It was Snape and the Carrows, whom after we had made impact, screeched, "Homenum Revelio!" and I felt the charm lift. My suspicions were confirmed when each of their faces turned ugly, and, in the Carrows case, shifted to one of satisfaction. They now had proof that we were behind it all, and now we were going to pay the price for it.

My heart began to knock hard and fast against my ribs, and a sweat broke out.

"To my office, _now,_" Snape commanded in a low, dangerous voice, and we had no option but to obey him.

Once inside his office, he and the Carrows stood behind the desk and us in front of it. Luna had gripped my hand on our way up, and I had gripped back just as tight. We had every right to be afraid.

"How dare you - all of you - vandalise the school in such a manner!" Snape yelled at us, slamming his hand on the table, making us flinch. "You pathetic fools!"

"You fucking brats!" added Amycus, advancing on us; fear erupted in my chest at the thought of him striking us. But Alecto pulled him back.

"_Not yet!_" she hissed, and then she smiled a smile so cruel at us that it made me feel nauseated.

"Which one of you three was the ring-leader?" Snape demanded silkily, and I knew it was time to hand myself over.

"I am," we each replied at the same time, and from the look on Snape's face, I wished we hadn't.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU THREE WAS THE RING-LEADER?" He yelled, and for the first time, he truly made me feel afraid. I had never feared his anger in class, but, seeing him like this frightened me; he was a Death Eater.

"I am," I replied, quickly before the others could.

"No, I am-" Luna and Neville began to protest.

"SILENCE!" yelled Snape and the Carrows. Snape turned his black eyes on me.

"Miss Weasley, of _course _it was you," he began silkily. "Seeking attention now that your boyfriend can't provide it for you?" he sneered at me, and I glared back at him with all the loathing I could muster. The Carrows laughed, but I kept my glare on Snape. "You _pathetic_ child." He turned to the Carrows.

"I'll leave their punishment to you," he said, and they nodded. They turned to us, with expressions of immense satisfaction and evil, making me want to hyperventilate, but I forced myself not to; I didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"The three of you will come to our office after dinner tomorrow evening," began Alecto, happiness evident in her voice.

"You will receive your punishment. It is recommended that you wear light clothing, as it will make the whole process a lot easier," added Amycus, and I felt bile rise up in my throat at the thought of the possibilities of what they could do to us.

I swallowed it and looked up at the portraits; they all wore expressions of sympathy, except for Phineas Nigellius who, of course, highly approved of us being punished cruelly. I looked at Dumbledore's portrait and his was that of sympathy and great sadness. None of their expressions eased my worries as I had hoped.

"You are dismissed," said Snape. "Mr Filch will escort each of you back to your Common Rooms. If there is any dispute or if you are caught writing on the walls again, your punishment will be doubled. Is that clear?" he finished, and we nodded begrudgingly. "Get out," he hissed, and we turned and followed Filch out of Snape's office.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

I was nauseated the whole day to the point where, when it reached the afternoon, I was wishing I would just throw-up already. I was in a constant sweat, and my heart did not stop racing. My friends all made sympathetic expressions and gestures at me the whole day; I had told them everything, and, surprisingly, the whole school didn't know about it. All they seemed to know was that the culprits had been caught and were being punished.

Luna remained quiet throughout the day too, and was even paler than usual. We would share empathetic looks throughout the day, and when we were alone, had discussed our fears.

When I met Neville in the Common Room after dinner, he was very pale too. He smiled weakly at me as I approached him. He was wearing a light, long-sleeved top like me, as, much to my displeasure, the Carrows had requested. Whenever I'd thought of them during their classes and at dinner when they'd been smirking triumphantly at us, highly unrepeatable curse words and phrases entered my head.

"Let's go," I said shakily, and he nodded, taking my hand. We made our way out of the portrait hole.

We ran into Luna on the way, and the three of us made our way to the Carrow's office with our hands linked. Neville knocked on the door, releasing my hand, and a muffled, "In," was heard. Luna gripped my hand tighter as Neville opened the door and stepped in.

Luna and I followed; my nausea, my sweat and my nerves ten times worse. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed chains hanging from the ceiling and I started hyperventilating. I noticed Crabbe and Goyle standing near the Carrows, and my fears only increased.

"All right," Alecto began, bouncing on her feet like an excited child. "You will each be tortured, then your backs will be whipped," my breathing increased and I was sweating like a pig. She turned to me. "As you were the ring-leader, you will watch your friends suffer first, then they will watch _you _suffer."

I looked at Neville and Luna, hoping that my eyes contained how sorry I was that they had to endure this. It was all my fault. If I hadn't suggested we make ourselves known to the other rebels, we wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how it was possible, but I felt even worse.

"Blondie, you're up first," said Amycus cruelly, gesturing to the chains; it was so crude. Luna let go of my hand, and I felt like crying. She made her way to him, her head held high - God bless her - and Amycus chained her up.

Two strong arms grabbed me from behind, and dragged me to a chair. Crabbe or Goyle pushed me down into the chair, and instantly, chains sprang around my wrists. Then a pudgy hand gripped my chin, and held it in place, making sure that I couldn't turn my head.

Amycus raised his wand, and I felt so guilty and horrible. Luna wailed as the curse hit her; it was like needles piercing my heart. I was on the verge of tears when it was over, but I was jerked out of it as something cracked across the back of my hand. It was like knives piercing my skin, and I yelped in pain. Alecto appeared in my line of vision, two black whips coiled in her hands. She smiled awfully.

"Good. It works," she said jubilantly. She walked over and handed one of the whips to Amycus. They uncoiled them, and he lifted up her top and tucked it into her bra. Bile rose in my throat as they raised their arms, poised and ready to strike, and I would have vomited had my face not been held in place.

The crack of the whip against her skin and the sound that escaped her lips was the most horrible thing I'd ever heard in my life. Tears rolled down my face as they continued to strike her; sounds of utmost pain emitting from her lips and blood seeping from the cuts.

"There there, beautiful," breathed a horrible voice in my ear. I felt even more nauseated and light-headed as the voice chuckled. _Asshole, _I seethed silently, and whoever it was gripped my face tighter.

I was so thankful when they finished. Amycus untucked her shirt and Alecto released her, and the hand gripping my face loosened it's grip. Luna turned slowly, and my heart broke even more; there were tear tracks down her face, and her expression was that of utmost pain.

She held herself delicately as she made her way over to us. When she reached us, Neville was released and pushed in the direction of the Carrows, while Luna was pushed into the chair, and she groaned in pain.

The hand forced my face back to the front, where they were chaining Neville in. They tucked his shirt into his collar, and they tortured him. Tears were in my eyes as he made a few noises, but mostly convulsed.

My heart shattered completely when the whip cracked across his back and he yelped in pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes as he swore and gasped in pain when the whips struck. _It's all my fault, _I thought miserably to myself. My chest felt empty, as though my heart had been wrenched out of it's place.

However, I knew it still existed when they were finished with Neville. The blood was roaring in my ears as they released him, and the hand released my face, dragged me up and shoved me towards the Carrows.

Neville didn't look at me as he passed me, and I didn't blame him. He too held himself delicately, and I had never felt more afraid as I made my way over to the Carrows. I stood underneath the chains, and Alecto raised my arms. Amycus strapped me in; the metal was as cold as ice, considering it had been worn by two people.

I jerked out of my reverie when pain engulfed me, and I bit back a cry of pain. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction for as long as I could. When it was finished, I was shaking. Amycus, I assumed, lifted up my shirt and tucked it into my bra, like he did with Luna. I could have sworn his hand lingered on the skin of my back, but I couldn't be sure, and my nausea increased, if that was even possible.

It was horrible waiting for the strike; I braced myself for the pain. It felt like a hundred years had passed when it came, and I couldn't stop the sound of pain that escaped my lips. It was like a thousand small knives cutting a line against my skin; tears leaked out of my eyes from the pain.

I couldn't stop the curse words and wails that were wrenched from me as my back was struck over and over again, the pain intensifying. My back felt raw when it was over, and I breathed a sigh of relief, but it only made my cuts burn and I made a small wail.

But that was nothing compared to what happened next. Pain engulfed me and howled in pain. It was like someone was burning my skin and each cut was peeling back. I was shaking uncontrollably when it ended, and I couldn't help but cry a bit.

"That was for being the ring-leader," Alecto announced, and I wanted to murder her, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I was in complete and utter horrible pain and that I was chained up, I would have succeeded.

Amycus rolled my shirt back down, and they released me. The skin of my back burned when my arms lowered, and I understood why Luna and Neville had held themselves so delicately. I made my way over to them, as they were dragged up, both of them wincing in pain, making me feel utterly horrible and guilty.

We were dismissed when Filch arrived to escort us back to our Common Rooms. We walked in silence to the Ravenclaw Common Room. When we reached it, I turned to Luna.

"I'm so sorry, to both of you-," I began, my voice breaking. I understood now why Harry blamed himself every time someone was badly injured or murdered; you're the one that asked them for help, you're the reason they were with you. It was principle that you blamed yourself.

"Don't." Luna stated, and I felt my heart sink. She smiled grimly. "If I could hug you, I would, but it's a bit painful now," she said truthfully, and Neville and I chuckled with her, making us all wince.

"Luna's right," added Neville, looking me in the eye. "It's not your fault. We _volunteered_ to do it. We knew the consequences. I'm sure you would've done the same thing and expected us not to blame ourselves." I couldn't help but agree with him, it's what we all expected of Harry every time something happened.

"You guys are right," I admitted, and they were. You didn't get anywhere blaming and pitying yourself.

"You remind me of Harry," said Neville and Luna, and we all grinned.

"All right," I replied rolling my eyes,

"'Night, guys," said Luna. "Although I have no idea how I'm going to sleep."

"I know," Neville and I agreed. "Goodnight Luna," we both said, and she smiled and turned to the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance. Once Luna was inside, we were escorted to our Common Room.

Once inside, we said goodnight and went to our dormitories. I went to have a shower, dreading the pain. And, as I had expected, the cuts burned under the water, but after my shower, I felt more relaxed and they seemed soothed by the warm water.

I stiffly put my pyjamas on and brushed my teeth and went to my bed. I pulled back the covers slowly, and was about to get in when a voice spoke up.

"I have something for those," said a voice I recognised as Padma's. I turned just as she switched her lamp on, and she grabbed something from her side-table. She got out of bed and made her way over to me. She smiled at me knowingly.

"The Carrows forbade Madam Pomfrey from helping any students that are punished," she explained. "I happened to be there because I'm taking a healer course, so she gave me the cream for it, and I gave a canister to Seamus for Neville and a Ravenclaw one for Luna."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully. She stared at me.

"Um, you're going to have to take your top off," she said lamely and I nodded.

"Oh, oh yeah," I replied, unbuttoning my top. When I was finished, I turned around.

"Now, it's going to sting a bit, but other than that, you'll be fine," she said assuringly, and I nodded. I heard her unscrew the lid and yelped when she spread the cream on one of my cuts.

"You said it would sting _a bit!_" I hissed at her.

"Sorry," she replied, and I continued to jerk when she spread the cream on each cut. I was thankful when she finished.

"Thanks again," I stated, and I truly was grateful for her help...and Madam Pomfrey's.

"Anytime; just don't sleep on your back," she replied. "Goodnight."

"'Night," I replied, turning slowly to my bed. I attempted to get into bed a few times, before I found the right way to get in, and once in, I lay on my stomach and snuggled into my pillow and sheets.

"You all righ', Gin," said a voice groggily from the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied to Patty.

"Good," she said. "I'll give you a hug and a kiss tomorrow," she added seriously - and with a bit of a slur - and I laughed quietly. Surprisingly, I only felt a minor discomfort in my cuts. I soon drifted off to sleep which was for once peaceful, although I think it was because I went through hell basically up until now.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it was bad. The next chapter's in process, but I've got a lot coming up with school and everything, so hopefully I'll have it up soon :D. Don't forget to review...if you want :p! **

**Also, I was thinking, the first person to guess what ROR stands for gets a sneak peak of the new chapter :D.**


	13. A Conversation About Love

**Hey guys :D.**

**Sorry it's taken so long. I've had two major and one minor(ish) assignments to do, exams and to top it all off, I've had parties every weekend this month! I'm so sorry you've had to wait this long! :p. Anyways, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 - A Conversation About Love **

I stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over my face and body, soothing my skin and new scabs. It was unusually early for me to be having a shower at school, but Patty, Colin and I hadn't received much homework, so after talking with Neville for a bit, we decided to call it a night. It was only us in the Dormitory so far; the others were either doing homework or studying for NEWTS, which I'm pretty sure isn't going to happen this year.

I reluctantly turned off the taps, grabbed my towel and began to dry myself off. After I finished, I dressed and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my things and exited the bathroom. I walked over to my bed, pulled back my covers and slid in. I spread the blanket my mother had knitted for me for my birthday over my quilt and sunk into the pillows.

_Ahhhh, this feels nice, _I sighed in content. I closed my eyes, letting myself sink further into my mattress, warmth spreading through me, and began to drift into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

"Ginny?" said Patty, jerking me out of my tranquility.

"Yeah," I replied sleepily, turning to face her; she was sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I replied, sitting up slowly and facing her, my legs crossed as well. "What's up?"

She hesitated for a bit, before finally blurting out, "Do you love Harry?"

"What?" I answered, surprised at her question.

"It's just-I think I love Colin, but I'm not sure what love feels like...if that makes any sense."

"Um, I _think_ I catch your drift," I replied honestly. "You're asking me what love feels like?"

"Yes," she responded, thankful that I understood what she was trying to say.

"Uh, well...," I didn't know how to reply to that. I wracked my brain for a bit, when I remembered a conversation I'd had with Fleur over the summer ...

"_Fleur?" I asked. We were sitting at her and Bill's table, drinking tea. I had nothing to do and no one other than my brothers to talk to for the rest of the holidays, now that Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone, so Fleur had invited me to spend the day with her at Shell Cottage._

"_Mmm?"_

"_What's it like to be in love?" I replied. To be honest, I was trying to work out what my feelings for Harry were. I felt different this time around, and my feelings were too strong to be just puppy love. No, I knew it was more than that. Though, I hoped she didn't go into _too _much detail._

"_Oh," she replied, smirking. "Vell, I-I guess eet's-you-you feel better vhen 'ee's around, and vhen you're vith 'im, everything just makes sense," she sat down, a mixture of puzzlement and love on her face. "And, vhen you look at 'im, you _know _you can't live vithout 'im, and you want to spend the rest of your life vith 'im."_

"_Is there...anything else?" I asked, unsure whether I phrased the question right._

"_Eet's very 'ard to explain," she answered. "But, een essence, 'e's your life - you're eencompleete vithout 'im."_

"_Thanks, Fleur," I said gratefully. What she said _did_ help...in a way._

"_Not sure eef you love 'im?" she asked, smirking, and I blushed. _

"_Yeah," I replied sheepishly. There was no point in lying to her._

"_Aahh, I see," she replied, still smirking. Then she studied me, very carefully. "I theenk you two love eachother."_

"_Thanks," I replied, still unsure of my feelings. "Did you guys get the wedding photos yet?"_

I returned to reality, and found Patty still watching me, waiting for my answer.

"Well," I began. "In essence, he's your everything, you can't live without him and you feel incomplete without him," I summed up Fleur's words.

"Oh, ok," she said, and she frowned in a way that I knew meant that she was concentrating on something. "I love him," she replied, certain. "My feelings for him fit all of the criteria."

I grinned, got up and hugged her, trying not to squeal. I was glad that she did; I was _definitely_ sure that Colin felt the same way about her; he would do anything for her and always looked at her smitten.

"I'm glad," I said truthfully, pulling away. "You guys are perfect for each other and I _know_ he feels the same way about you."

"Thanks," she replied, grinning sheepishly. Then her grin shifted to a mischievous smile, and I knew I was in for it.

"So, you never answered my question," she pried, that smile still on her face.

"Which one?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Do you love Harry?" she replied, and I didn't answer straight away. To be honest, I had never had the time to stop and think about it. But now I did. I sighed, trying to think.

There had never been a time where my feelings for him were non-existent; I had always cared for him in a romantic way, even if I pushed it away and denied it for a time. And then, when we had had that month together, my life had felt perfect and complete, and now that he was gone, it felt as though there was a hole in my chest, one that would only be fixed with his presence.

_You can't live without him, _Fleur's words echoed in my mind. The thought of him - _dead _- the word was wrenched from my mind - made my heart pound, and I refused to believe that he could die and I live. I always cried after those nightmares of him, and it took a while to calm myself down and convince myself that it was just a dream.

And, if we both lived through this, - which we would - I wouldn't want to be with anyone else _but_ him. And - once we're older, of course - if he asked for my hand in marriage, I wouldn't say no. To be honest, my thoughts of marriage had always concerned him, ever since I was a little girl and I first heard of 'The-boy-who-lived'.

I knew what my answer was now.

"Yes," I replied, completely sure now of my feelings. "I do," I added, with as much certainty as a married couple with their vows. I had loved him when I was a child, and I loved him now as a young woman, and I always would. The thought of him refusing me was just a silly delusion, one that would not come true.

_At least, I _hope_ it doesn't, _I added in my mind. _No._ I would not let myself think of that. I focused on Patty; she looked like she was going to burst with happiness. She leapt off her bed and flung herself on me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she seemed to be repeating, all I could focus on was trying _not_ to suffocate from her grip.

"Patty-can't-breathe!" I managed to wheeze out. I didn't know how someone so small had so much strength.

"Oh, sorry," she said releasing me and going back to her bed, still beaming. "It's just that you guys are so perfect for each other and you deserve each other," she blurted out, and I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I replied sheepishly. There was a bit of an awkward silence after that. All of a sudden, Patty's face drooped. "What?"

"You're in love with a boy you can't be with this year," she said, and it was like someone had kicked me in the stomach.

"Mmm," I agreed. "And Hermione," I added as an afterthought, thinking of her and Ron.

"Yeah, maybe something will happen this year between them."

"I hope so," I agreed. I hoped that she would choose Ron, I mean, I know she sees Harry as her brother, but there was always the fear that that might change. A cold dread filled me at the thought.

"We should probably go to bed now, while it's early," Patty said, pulling back her covers.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed half-heartedly, slightly jerking me out of my horrid fantasies of Harry and Hermione being more than friends. I slid back in beneath the covers, relishing in the warmth of it all.

"'Night, Gin," Patty murmured from her bed.

"'Night, Patty," I responded quietly, still thinking of Harry and Hermione being a couple.

_Stop being silly. You _know_ their relationship isn't like that, _I reprimanded myself. I nodded in agreement with my conscience, and pushed those terrible thoughts from my mind.

I let myself sink back into the pillows, thinking of them all and praying that they were safe...and that Harry's feelings about me were to the same extent as mine. Before long, sleep began to prickle at my mind, and I let the soothing darkness overwhelm me.

**I hoped you liked it! This is just a short one I wanted to include (it has importance later on in the story). I don't know when the next one will be up, but I promise it will be ASAP.**


	14. Hogsmeade and Other Fiascos

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I had some problems with my right wrist, I've been really sick and I also had writers block :p. Anyways, without further delay, the new chapter! I hope you like it! Also, thank-you to SappireShadow97, Lokken.8, MugglebornMalfoy and Marauder-Weasley for your reviews! They mean so much to me :)!**

**Chapter 14 - Hogsmeade and Other Fiascos **

"Come on, we'd better leave while it's early," Neville said, and Patty, Colin and I nodded in agreement. We had no doubt this year that anyone would miss a trip to Hogsmeade, even if there would be Death Eaters patrolling everywhere.

We made our way out of the Common Room and headed towards the Great Hall, where we would be meeting Luna. As we arrived, we noticed a swelling crowd of students; all eager like us to get out of the Castle for a day.

We spotted a blonde head towards the end of the crowd, somewhat detached from the crowd, assumed it was Luna, and headed towards her. To our pleasure, we weren't mistaken.

"Hello guys," said Luna smiling, being her usual dreamy self.

"Hey," we chorused back.

"We'd better go; the crowd's starting to get really big," stated Luna, and we nodded.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. We silently went and joined the increasingly growing line of Hogsmeade-goers. Nobody was talking, so I assumed that Filch was accompanied by Death Eaters.

Gradually, the line grew shorter and we were soon next in line to be scanned. As predicted, Filch was accompanied by two hooded figures, one on either side of him.

"Next," called Filch, and Neville, whom was in front of me, stepped forward. Filch scanned him, and once approved, Neville moved to the side. I stepped forward, and what happened next, I was completely surprised by.

"You're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade," stated Filch. I stood there in shock, the thought of not being allowed into Hogsmeade struggling to register in my mind. Then the anger bubbled up inside me.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed into Hogsmeade?!" I demanded, furious.

"You've been banned from Hogsmeade."

"From whom?!"

"From Professor Snape, Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow," Filch listed. I was fuming.

"Of course they did," I muttered under my breath. "You wouldn't happen to know _why_, would you?"

"Of course not! It's none of my business; I just do as I'm told!," he yelled at me. "Now clear off before I have you removed!" I glanced at the two figures; they were tensed and ready to take action.

"Fine," I announced, moving to the side. "Don't worry about it," I said dejectedly when the others looked ready to protest. I didn't want them getting into anymore trouble because of me.

I made my way back into the Castle, ignoring the stares and accepting the pats of sympathy on my arm from fellow DA members. I was headed back to the Common Room when I stopped mid-staircase. There was no point I went back there; I had nothing to do.

I then found myself wondering about the Castle, cursing the Carrows and Snape under my breath. It wasn't fair that I was the _only_ one banned.

_You're banned because you're the ring-leader of the DA, _argued that voice in my head that was always right, and I didn't want to admit that it was also right this time. I sighed in despair, and decided to go to the library.

_God I wish Hermione was here so I could stop acting like her, _I added to myself. I began my journey to the library, when I was reminded of my 2nd Year when the others went to Hogsmeade, and I still wasn't allowed.

I probably could have hung out with Harry, but at that stage, I was still to shy to talk to him, yet alone be in same room as him. I cringed at the memory of how I used to be. So, like now, I had decided to make my way to the library. On the way, I ran into Fred and George, who were loitering suspiciously in the corridor.

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked, letting my suspicion show in my voice. They were holding a scrap of parchment between looked around, as if to check if the coast was clear - which didn't surprise me; they practically always were - and beckoned me to join them. I made my way over to them._

"_Sh!" hissed one of them before I could speak. "Whisper."_

"_Ok," I whispered in response. "Are you going to answer my question?"_

"_Are you going to give us _time_ to explain?" countered one. I bit back an angry retort._

"_We found a map," they whispered excitedly at the same time. I nodded slowly._

"_Wow, what a find," I replied sarcastically._

"_It's not just _any_ map, silly," said one._

"_Yeah, this one let's you see anyone-"_

"_-Anywhere-"_

"_-anytime," finished the other one, showing me the parchment. I was amazed at what I saw. Like they said, you could see every room and corridor, and everyone whom was in the Castle, each person marked by little footprints. _

"_Wow," I said, impressed. They grinned triumphantly. _

"_Yep. And it can only be accessed by people with the passwords," one added, and I nodded, highly impressed with whomever created this map. _

"_Now, if you'll excuse us-"_

"_-we need to show a certain someone not allowed into Hogsmeade-"_

"_-how to get _in _to Hogsmeade," finished one, both of them straightening up._

"_How _do_ you get into Hogsmeade?" I asked, curious._

"_Tap on the statue of the one-eyed witch in the third floor corridor and say "Dissendium."_

I decided, if I wasn't allowed into Hogsmeade, then I'd just have to sneak into Hogsmeade. After all, Harry did it plenty of times without being caught. I quickly made my way to the third floor corridor, and practically ran up to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

I reached my left hand out - my right one contained my wand -, ready to tap it, and hesitated. A prickling feeling was telling me not to do it. I hesitated for a few minutes, before deciding to ignore that feeling. I closed the distance, whispered "Dissendium" and waited for the passageway to open up. I opened my eyes to nothing.

I tapped it and said the spell again, and nothing happened. I tapped it and said the spell again and again and again. Nothing. _What in the - ?_

"Miss Weasley," said a silky voice close to me. I whirled around and faced Snape. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just strolling around the school," I replied casually.

"Why aren't you enjoying the sights of Hogsmeade with your friends?" he questioned, and I could've hexed him right then and there.

"Because _you_ banned me from Hogsmeade," I replied bitterly, unable to help myself.

"Oh, that's right," he sneered, and I glared at him. "Maybe you will finally realise that things at Hogwarts are no longer as they used to be."

I tried not to let any emotion show on my face as I understood what he was telling me; the secret passageways out of Hogwarts had been sealed up.

"They were sealed up at the beginning of the year," he said, as if reading my mind. "Now leave this corridor and if I ever see you _here_, or at any of the _other_ 'secret' passageways ever again, you will be punished by the Carrows," he snarled at me. I glared at him for a little while longer, before walking past him.

I went straight to the Common Room, where I remained fuming at Snape, the Carrows and Filch until the others came back.

"Hey, how was everything?" asked Neville, hesitantly.

"Just peachy," I replied sarcastically, with a bitter edge to my voice.

"What happened?"

"I tried to use one of the secret passageways out of Hogwarts to get to Hogsmeade, and Snape caught me. Then he told me that they were all sealed up at the beginning of the year and that the Carrows would punish me if he ever caught me there again," I summarised, still angry at my encounter with Snape.

"Oh, ok," said Neville. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't even know that there _were_ secret passageways."

"Yeah, same," added Patty hastily. I knew they were just trying to lighten up my mood, but it didn't help.

"How was Hogsmeade?" I asked them, even though I didn't really want to know about all the fun they had.

"Horrible," began Colin. "There were Death Eaters everywhere; nobody could enjoy themselves. It would have been much more fun to be here at school."

"Really?" I asked, surprised...and a tiny bit hopeful that they had as much fun as I did.

"Yeah," chimed in Neville. "There really was no point going. The only good thing was that the Carrows and Snape weren't there."

"But all their Death Eater pals were," I supplied.

"Exactly," they answered at the same time, making us all chuckle.

"Now, why don't we all forget about today and have some fun, huh?" suggested Neville, and Patty, Colin and I agreed. "I'll be back in a sec," he added, dashing up the staircase to the Boy's Dormitories.

Patty sat down on the sofa next to me, and Neville came dashing back down the stairs to us, earning a few concerned looks from our fellow Gryffindors. He sat down on the coffee table, and held up a pack of cards.

"Who wants to play Exploding Snap? I _finally_ got my gran to buy me a set," he informed us, dealing out the cards and making Patty, Colin and I laugh.

So we played Exploding Snap until late in the night, sharing laughs and jokes and earning more concerned looks from our fellow Gryffindors. Even some of the DA members joined in, making the game even more exciting, and earned the companionship of our concerned fellow Gryffindors, who were mostly younger and needed to have _some_ fun this year.

By the time everyone headed off to bed, we had all forgotten our fiasco of a day, and the current perils of our world. It was nice to have such a fun distraction. I found Neville staring at me when it was only us left.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just...remind me so much of Harry," he admitted, and I laughed.

"Yeah, you've already told me that."

"I know, it's just that...you're lives have been so similar and you both handle situations very similar."

"Yeah, we do," I admitted sheepishly. I acted today how Harry would have acted in his 3rd Year with Ron and Hermione after they came back from Hogsmeade. I sighed.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just...I miss them so much, especially Harry," I revealed to him.

"Yeah, you two go really well together," he said, and I grinned.

"Thanks, Nev," I replied, and I stared at him.

"What?" he asked grinning.

"What about you, huh? Any love interests?"

"No," he replied hastily. A little _too_ hastily.

"Really? Cause, I think you're lying to me..."

"No, I'm not," he protested. "Nobody's caught my eye yet."

"All right," I sighed, giving up. When he's ready to tell me who the lucky girl is, he'll tell me, there's no point in pushing him.

"Anyways, we'd better go to bed," he stated eager to avoid more of my interrogation, and he was right; it was getting quite late.

"Yeah. 'Night, Nev," I said, leaning over and hugging him.

"Good night, Gin," he replied, hugging me back.

We parted ways at the staircase. Once I was dressed for bed and tucked away under the warm covers, I let myself drift into the peaceful waves of sleep, the recent happy memories replaying in my mind.

**I hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up as soon as possible, I promise :). I'm sorry the story's progressing a bit slow, I just really wanted to show how much Harry and Ginny are alike and how, in hard times, you turn to your friends for those happy moments to keep you sane and distracted. Anyways, don't forget to review! :p**


	15. The DA Lessons Begin

**Hey Guys! **

**I'm so so so so so sorry for the gap between the chapters. Here are the reasons why:**

**1. I've been really sick**

**2. I've had a lot of family events on (one of them was the 1 year memorial mass of my family friend that committed suicide, can you believe a year has already passed?)**

**3. I had all these major assignments to complete, and until today, my Semester 2 exams as well**

**I hope you's can understand and forgive me!**

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! And thanks to those for reading and reviewing :)**

**Chapter 15 - DA Lessons Begin**

"The reason Harry started the DA two years ago, was for us members to learn what we were being neglected from learning in Defence Against the Dark Arts," I announced to the group gathered before us. "This year, the Carrows aren't teaching us anything beneficial, and the other teachers are sticking to the basics of what we need to learn. So, Neville, Luna and I have decided to start up the lessons again."

"First, we're going to revise what we learnt with Harry," said Neville.

"Then, we'll learn some new spells," Luna finished. There were nods around the group.

"Ok," I said, feeling nervous at all their faces looking at me expectantly. I now knew how Harry felt. "We'll start with the basics: Expelliarmus and shield charms. I apologise to those who are old members, but we need to teach the new members and I'm sure you's wouldn't mind some revision."

They all nodded and made understanding comments.

"All right. First, we'll give you a demonstration and then you'll break off into pairs."

I pulled out my wand, and Neville took his position. He looked apprehensive.

"What, scared of a girl, Longbottom?" I teased, and he grinned.

"Just aim for my wand, Weasley. I don't want any injuries."

"No promises there," I grinned. I took a deep breath, and pointed my wand at him. "Expelliarmus!"

He shut his eyes as my spell knocked his wand cleanly out of his hands. He let out a breath of relief, and I laughed. I faced the group.

"Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and shuffled off, splitting into pairs and beginning to practice. We (Nev, Luna and I) had all felt as though something was missing from our DA meetings, and remembered the reason why the DA was started by the Trio.

We knew that everyone needed to be prepared for what was to come, and that no adult was going to teach us that. So - yet again - we decided to take matters into our own hands and devise lessons to make up for what we're missing in Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. If Harry could do it, why not us?

I glanced around the room to find that one person had been left out.

"I'll go practice with him," said Luna. "I'm a bit rusty with my basics."

And with that, she skipped off to partner up with the Hufflepuff 5th year. I smiled at her retreating back; she was definitely one of a kind, and the kind that should always be treasured.

"Shall we look around?" I asked Neville, and he nodded. We split into opposite directions and observed each pair, correcting them if necessary.

After about half an hour, we switched to practicing shield charms. We gave a demonstration (Neville demonstrated on me this time) and found more struggles - among the new members - with this spell. Nothing, however, that could not be fixed.

Once everyone understood the spell well, we called it a night. We had begun a good chain of lessons that were to - hopefully - last for a while.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

"Ok, so what new content are we going to teach everyone?" Neville asked Luna and I. We had decided to meet up in the Room of Requirement to discuss new spells to teach the DA. Unfortunately, none of use know a lot more than what we've already taught.

Over these past weeks, we have revised all the jinxes, hexes and charms that we learnt with Harry. All which were successfully cast after lots of practice.

"Bat-bogey hexes?" Luna suggested. Neville looked at me.

"That's a great idea, but, isn't it hard to learn?" he asked.

"It is," I agreed. "However, so are patronuses, and they've all mastered that."

"True," said Neville. We fell into a silence as we each racked our brains for any spells we'd left out.

I gazed around the room. It looked exactly the same as when we'd been here two years ago; the mirrors everywhere, the slightly hazy blue light, the fire roaring. Nothing in here had changed, yet the world surrounding it had so much that it was unrecognisable.

_We need some new spells to learn, _I thought to myself, and a bookcase materialised out of nowhere.

"Wha-?" began Neville, but I was already making my way over to it. Once there, I began scanning the titles, impressed at the selection.

_Useful Defence Against the Darks Arts Spells_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts for Dummies_

_Simple Spells for Witches and Wizards_

_The Encyclopedia of Spells_

The list wore on, all seemingly helpful. I turned, ecstatic and relieved, to find Luna and Neville already standing behind me, scanning the titles eagerly. When they finished, they looked at me, smiles upon their faces.

"I think we've solved our problem," I said, and they grinned in agreement.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Neville, Luna and I were circulating the room, examining and assisting the DA members.

We had sorted through the books the Room had recommended for us, and noted all the spells we deemed useful. Then, we had met up and practiced them among ourselves until we knew the spells off-by-heart.

So in today's lesson, and the previous ones, we had demonstrated the new spells and let them master them. Today, we were practicing the Babbling Curse and the Bedazzling Hex. Most of the results were quite impressive, which was very pleasing to see.

I glanced around to see where my partners were at, when I saw that Neville had stopped and was staring at someone. Curious, I followed his gaze and saw that his target was Hannah Abbott.

My eyebrows raised in surprise, my eyes flicked back to his face to confirm my suspicions. His gaze wasn't hard or patronizing or anything negative, on the contrary, it was quite dreamy.

I smirked, knowing what that look meant, and decided not to act straight away. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was getting late. I signaled to the others (Neville took a while to respond) and we gathered the group together for dismissal.

"That was really great guys," I beamed to them all, and they all looked rightfully pleased with themselves.

"Yes, you all were -" I lost track what Luna was saying when I noticed Hannah staring slyly at Neville. I saw her examine him up and down, and knew instantly what that meant. And as we watched everyone leave in small groups, I was formulating a plan for the next lesson.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

Grinning, I edged my way around the room, making sure that Neville didn't see me coming. I had finished formulating a plan on how to corner and question him about his feelings for Hannah and was now putting it in to place. When in range, I snuck up behind him.

"Hannah looks very pretty today," I said slyly, and he jumped. He cursed and turned to face me, his face red. My grin broadened.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said weakly, and I gazed at him in disbelief. He sighed. "Ok, I _do_ know what you're talking about."

"I knew someone had caught your eye."

He mumbled something unintelligible, and I laughed at him. He was acting like a typical boy with a crush.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" I asked, hopeful that he would.

"_I _haven't caught _her_ eye," he replied quietly.

"And how do you know that?"

"I-I-" he stuttered, and I knew instantly that had no idea that Hannah was just as interested in him.

_Well, at least I _think_ she's interested in him too, _I thought to myself, worried that she wasn't and that what I was about to do might just make a fool out of Neville.

"I understand," I said, and he stopped, looking relieved. I turned, deciding to continue with the plan, grabbed his arm and began walking towards Hannah.

Neville, comprehending where we were going, exclaimed, "What're you-?"

"Answering your question," I answered and navigated us both towards Hannah, Neville spluttering for me to stop the whole way. She was practicing with her fellow Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan.

I stopped a few feet back from them and released Neville's arm. "Don't run away, stay right behind me," I commanded to him out of the corner of my mouth. I ignored his splutters, and walked closer to Hannah and Ernie.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Hey," they replied back, smiling.

"You both are doing really well," I told them.

"Thanks," they both replied.

"Yeah, and Neville was just saying how fantastic your Anteoculatia Hex is, Hannah," I said to her, watching her expression carefully. "And that I just had to see it."

She turned beet red, to my satisfaction. "Oh, h-he did?"

"Yeah, he did," I said and gestured to Neville standing behind me. She flicked her eyes to him and away as though afraid to make eye-contact with him.

_Hmm, I smell romance, _I sang in my head, my smile broadening. She was _so_ into him too.

"Yeah, all the spells you cast are fantastic," he muttered, and both their cheeks reddened even more.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, and they both averted their eyes to the floor. I glanced at Ernie, who was trying not to smile. Our eyes met, and we grinned at each other.

"Right, well, we'll let you two carry on practicing," I said, grabbing Neville and walking off.

"What on earth did you do that for?!" he said when we were out of earshot.

"Seeing as _you_ didn't know if she liked you back, I thought I'd show you."

"I-you-I looked like an idiot!"

"No, you didn't, you just looked like you had a crush on her." I said and he glared at me. "Which isn't a bad thing," I added hastily.

"I-just-"

"Oooh, what did Hannah say?" asked Luna, joining us.

"She didn't say it, but she's into him as well," I informed her, seeing as Neville was too busy spluttering again.

"Oh, how exciting!" she said, clapping her hands together. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"I-uh-"

"He seems to have a case of the splutters at the moment," I said, and he glared at me.

"Oh, he's probably got a bunch of Blumdiggers in his brain," Luna said. Neville and I stared at her, completely puzzled at what a Blumdigger was.

"Uh, Ok, but listen, you two," Neville said sternly. "I'll ask her out when I'm ready and that's that!"

And with that, he turned and marched away to continue examining the DA members. Occasionally glancing back at Hannah. Luna and I looked at each other and smirked.

"I reckon he'll ask her out," I said.

"Yep, Blumdiggers and all," she replied, and I laughed. As we separated to continue assessing each pair, I thought of how Neville would most likely need a bit more persuading before asking Hannah out, but nothing that Luna and I couldn't handle.

And so I continued to walk around the room, happy that at least one of my friends was experiencing the one thing in the world that would make Dumbledore happy to know there was a little more of, and that I also shared for Harry; love.

**Hey again, I hope you liked it! :D The next chapter will be up ASAP, so don't forget to review in the meantime! :p xoxo**


	16. A Friend Is Lost

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm not doing my class work, so to make up for lost time, here's the new chapter :p. I hope you enjoy it! :D Also, thank you to SapphireShadow97, PotterheadDemigod, rebecca and everyone else for reading, for your reviews, for favouriting, for following and basically everything! :D**

**Chapter 16 - A Friend Is Lost**

I should have known that they were too quiet.

I should have known that they were waiting for the precise opportunity to punish us brutally again. So, here I sit with either Crabbe or Goyle gripping my face so that I have to watch my friends suffer, waiting for my turn to be whipped and tortured.

Everything had appeared great. All the DA lessons were coming along well. We were still giving the Carrows mutiny and in return they had been ignoring us, which recently had seemed to stir a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and all our other lessons were fine.

Everything in this chaotic world had finally seemed to be working out in some way, and then they had lost it at all three of us in our lessons yesterday, declaring that we were now to be punished again.

I should also mention that we weren't the only ones to receive punishment - Patty, Colin, Seamus and Lavender had also received detention for too much mutiny.

To be honest, Lavender has been surprising me more and more this year. Opposed to the previous years that I have known her, she's been treating me kindly, causing mutiny in class and being completely dedicated to the DA lessons. She's now a completely different person to the past Lavender. Which, I'm not complaining about, it's a very nice change.

But I knew the stem of it all; it was this war. War changes everyone, for better or for worse, and the only thing we can do about it is help them, in whatever way possible.

They had already been whipped and tortured, and it had been torture for me to watch. Patty and Colin had cussed, Seamus had grunted and Lavender had let out shrieks of pain, all of which sent guilty jolts inside me at the sound of each one. I knew there was no point in apologising to them afterwards; they would tell me that it wasn't my fault and that they knew what they were getting into at the beginning of the year.

I knew that they were right, but I still felt guilty and responsible for their pain. They had been ordered to leave afterwards, so it was just the three of us left now.

The punishment is even worse this time. Because we've already had our backs done, they're doing our arms to compensate. That meant that we were facing each other. Neville and Luna were gazing at the wall behind me, and I was cowardly thankful. I didn't want to see their looks of dislike, even hatred, towards me for getting them into this. I felt immensely horrible, and most likely more nauseated than last time.

So here I sit, Neville and Luna being whipped in front of me, hoping that their pain will end soon, and waiting. Waiting for the moment I would be chained up in front of my friends and feel the piercing of the whips into my skin. Gazing at the back wall as they had done, so we would not have to look into each other's eyes.

The Carrows finally stopped and released them, Crabbe or Goyle releasing me too. They pushed me up and I gazed at the floor as Luna and Neville made their way towards me. I walked passed them, and could feel their eyes on me, but could not bear to meet them.

I did, however, face the Carrows as I approached them. Their expressions were sickening, and only that befitting of a true Death Eaters. They were expressions of immense satisfaction, and a hunger to see more pain, torture and bloodshed.

I glared at them as they grabbed me, turned me around, and chained up my arms. I gazed at the wall, still unable to look at Neville and Luna, and waited for the impact.

The pain came first, and I don't know if it was because I had been tortured countless times before, it was somewhat bearable. It didn't seem to hurt as much. Perhaps I was building up and immunity to it, or perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

I didn't know if you could build up and immunity to the Cruciatus Curse. With a jolt, I remembered Neville's parents, who had been tortured into insanity, who hadn't built up any resistance, and knew that there was a slim chance that you could become immune to this unforgivable curse. Surely, if you could, they would not be in the Spell Damage ward at St Mungo's, their minds forever impaired? Surely they would be at home, still apart of the Order, waiting anxiously for their son - and perhaps other children - to come home? I had no idea.

The pain finally ended, and I waited for the next atrocity to come. I felt nauseated, and my skin was tingling, ready for the impact.

It came, and it was just as horrible as I remembered. There were knives piercing my skin, leaving that horrible stinging feeling behind, the only description that can accurately relay the feeling of being whipped.

It killed - per usual - and I cussed and grunted (well, in a female way), my knees where buckling - but I refused to let them completely buckle - and longed for it to end. It did, and I breathed in relief, before I remembered what came next. I was ready for it when it came, I didn't need to hear whichever of them cast it (not that I would be able to because my ears were ringing badly).

The pain that all my new cuts were being ripped apart engulfed me, and I yelled out. It ended, leaving the feeling that all my cuts were now on fire, and I was released. I stumbled over to Neville and Luna (My legs were shaking badly) who were being forced out of their chairs by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now get out and enjoy your lesson for the holidays," sneered Alecto. We all glared at her, and her brother. We turned and made our way to the door as best as we could. We were almost there when someone gripped my arm, eliciting more pain in my arm, and I cried out.

"Watch out for your friends," hissed Amycus into my ear, almost tauntingly.

"Wha-?" I began, not registering what he had just said, and he threw me towards the door. I stumbled and nearly fell, but Neville caught me just in time. I could see him wincing in pain, and felt horrible again.

We straightened up and left, the Carrows, Crabbe and Goyle roaring with laughter. We met Filch, and he escorted us back to our Common Rooms, droning on about how we deserved this, it was how students should be punished, etcetera, etcetera.

"Imagine how ugly the baby'd be if he and Alecto hit it off," murmured Neville quietly to us, and we stifled our laughter. I took it as I sign that there were no hard feelings between us, something that I had known all along, just merely doubted.

When we reached the Ravenclaw Common Room, we all faced each other.

"My arms really hurt," said Luna, and we laughed, before wincing in pain, making us all grin.

"Hurry up, will ya!" snarled Filch, and we glared at him and his cat - which I could swear was glaring back at us, well, at _me. _

"I'd hug you both, but -" she moved her arms and winced, and we nodded understandingly.

"Here," I said, checking that Filch wasn't looking before pulling a bottle out the ointment that Padma had prepared earlier for us and handing it to her (which killed, by the way). "Padma made it for you. Put it on after your shower."

"Oh, yes. I'll definitely have to thank her later," Luna said, taking it. She looked at us. "Good night, you guys."

"'Night, Luna," we replied back, turning around and returning to Filch. We heard the musical voice of the Ravenclaw knocker as we walked off, and I knew she would be all right.

"What did Amycus say to you?" Neville whispered. I didn't need to ask when he was referring to.

"He said, 'Watch out for your friends,'" I whispered back. "It sounds like a warning."

"Yeah, we'd better be careful."

We remained in silence for the rest of the walk, and only spoke again when we entered the Common Room to find Padma waiting for us. We'd uttered our thanks and that it had been unnecessary for her to wait up for us, but she shooed them away and told us that we'd thank her by choosing her as our Healer when she became one after school. We were fine with that.

I lay awake in bed that night, pondering Amycus' words, '_Watch out for your friends'. _I concluded that his words could only mean two things:

It was either a true warning, and something bad was going to happen to a friend.

That he wanted to scare us and make us panic, possibly to stop us causing trouble.

Personally, I thought he liked getting us in trouble. It was a chance to torture us and what Death Eater would pass up that opportunity?

Either way, I had a feeling that it meant something bad, and my thoughts kept leaning towards Option 1. An option that I did _not _want to think about.

I eventually fell asleep, only to have my dreams plagued by the black, cloaked figures of Death Eaters chasing us and trying to kill us. When I woke up, I was groggy, sweaty and exhausted; not a good combination.

Before I went down to breakfast, I made sure everything was packed (I ended up using magic as my arms were semi-useless from last night's punishment). I met Neville in the Common Room - whom looked as though he had not slept as well - with Patty and Colin, and we made our way to the Great Hall.

We did the usual routine - line up, go in, wait for the teachers to grab their food before grabbing our own and eat in silence - then eagerly made our way from the Hall when we were finished and back upstairs to grab our trunks.

We then followed everyone who was returning home for the holidays (there was a very small amount who were remaining behind, and I was pretty sure that they were only Slytherins) to the station and onto the train in silence.

We searched for Luna as soon as the train departed from Hogsmeade Station, and found her sitting alone in a compartment. As we made ourselves comfortable, I noticed something very odd; she was not her usual dreamy self. She looked very solemn and deep in thought. She was paler than usual, had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was knotty, as though she had not slept.

"Are you okay?" I blurted out. She looked at me, and I saw worry etched in her eyes.

"Yes, I just didn't sleep last night, is all," she said averting her eyes. "The ointment was very good, it's helped my arms a lot."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I am. Anyways, what did Amycus say to you?"

I didn't want to change the topic, but her face had hardened and her tone sounded borderline angry, which was _very_ unusual for Luna. I decided not to press her, and to let her tell us what was bothering her in her own time.

I repeated to her Amycus' words, and saw her face pale a little more.

"Oh, ok. Maybe it's not as serious as it sounds?" she suggested, but I knew that it was only half-heartedly.

"Maybe," I said, but my tone reflected my true thoughts; I didn't believe it. And she seemed to know it.

"You didn't sleep either, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"And you, Neville?"

"No," he replied, and I saw the other's faces mirror my own worry.

"Maybe you lot were just paranoid," began Patty, concern etched on her face too. "Maybe you's just let Amycus' words get to you."

"Yeah, most likely," said Neville. "Plus, what would they want to do to us, you know? They wouldn't kill us because we're all pure-bloods and the mutiny we've been causing is _still_ not a good enough reason for them to kill us."

"They're Death Eaters. Any reason to kill is a good enough reason," I said, and although it was harsh and negative, it was true. Neville looked mad, and then his face softened into a smirk.

"Oh, God, _what_ now?" I asked him, and he hesitated.

"You acted like Harry, again," he said, his grin broadening. "He would've said something stubborn like that, and started an argument between the trio."

"I-I didn't mean to be stubborn -" I began, and it was true. I was merely stating a fact.

_Which is what Harry would have done to challenge what the three of them were discussing._ Ignoring the voice in my head, I returned to the conversation.

"-I know that. I was just telling you that you just sounded like Harry, is all."

I didn't say anything, just sat there stiffly (which I would've done with my arms crossed, but I couldn't), while Luna, Colin and Patty chuckled.

"It's true," they said, and the corners of my mouth twitched.

"You know you want to smile," said Colin, and I attempted - and completely failed - not to. So, I caved in and laughed with the others. The knot in my chest seemed to loosen a little, and I thought for a second that we just may have over-reacted to what Amycus had said to me, and that Luna and Neville really did just coincidentally have a sleepless night as well.

Like I said, it was only for a second.

The train came to a halt, and all the happy forgetfulness seemed to disappear. We all drew our wands (wincing, but not paying much attention to it), remembering the last time the train stopped, and waited.

It seemed like hours had passed before we heard the compartment doors down the hall opening and slamming shut. We tensed, listening. The doors weren't being opened for long, so whomever was onboard was probably looking for something.

_Or someone, _said that voice in my head, and Amycus' words rung in my ears.

_Watch out for your friends._

I jumped when I heard the compartment doors quite near us open and close, and looked to the others.

"Should I - ?" began Neville quietly, gesturing to look out the door.

"No!" I hissed. "We don't know if it's a friend or a foe!"

He nodded, and we waited for the moment that our door would slide open. My heart was hammering hard against my ribs, and adrenaline was coursing through my veins. We heard muffled voices, and every inch of me screamed, 'danger' at the mysterious guest. All thoughts that Amycus' words had no meaning were a lie. This person was a foe, and they were looking for one of my friends.

I was sweating as well when the door slammed shut and we heard the footsteps move to our door. We tensed, ready for defence, and I glanced at Luna and she back at me. I saw utmost terror in her gaze, but before I could utter words of comfort, the door flew open.

We jerked our heads to the front, wands raised, and saw two black cloaked figures standing there. My heart skipped a beat. The good news was, I knew that they were human. The bad news was, they were Death Eaters.

"Is Luna Lovegood in here?" said one gruffly, and we didn't respond. Their eyes found Luna, and each of us reacted at once.

Spells shot everywhere, ricocheting off the wall. We ducked and he made a grab for Luna. We shot a stunning spell at him and he toppled over. The other one reacted, and the fight was on.

We managed to stun him as well, and we fled the small compartment. Unfortunately, there were more Death Eaters waiting for us in the hall.

Spells were flying everywhere, one hit Patty and she crumpled to the floor. Anger was burning inside me, and Colin gave an angry shout and stunned the Death Eater. My arms were in pain. We were each wincing every time we cast a spell, the pain in our arms still evident and preventing us from our full abilities.

"Luna, get behind us!" yelled Neville, and she was just about to move when she was grabbed by a big, bulky Death Eater. She yelped in pain.

"No!" we cried at the same time, and we attempted to knock him out - with magic and our own strength - but his fellow Death Eaters came to his aid and shielded them from us. We were shoved backwards, and I ran forward only to feel a fist collide with my face.

I fell to the floor in pain, and could taste blood in my mouth. I heard Neville and Colin cry out, and felt two thuds on the floor, and the anger that was blazing up inside me grew even more.

I heaved myself up, my arms aching with pain, and launched myself at a Death Eater, ready to attack with both my magic and strength. He grabbed me by my arms and pain flared up and down my arms. I cried out in agony.

"Just like the Carrows said!" he jeered, and I wanted to kill him.

"LET MY FRIEND GO, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, and then spat a mouthful of blood into his face. He yelled out in disgust and threw me to the floor. I landed on the floor at the same time Neville and Colin did, all of us wincing when our arms collided with the floor.

I felt pain in my side; the Death Eater had kicked me. I yelped in pain, clutching my side, and saw Neville scrambling back to his feet.

I raised myself, when I heard one yell, "Let's just get out of here!" and his colleagues agreed.

I had just stood up when I heard one yell, "Oi! Get back here, you little blood-traitor!" At first I thought they were talking to me, then I saw Luna break through the Death Eaters towards us.

"Luna!" Neville and I yelled, reaching forward to grab her. Her arms were outstretched, like a person needed to be pulled to safely, and we almost reached her.

Time seemed to slow down as we saw her glance down to her waist. We followed her gaze and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her. I whipped my face up at the same time she did, and our gazes met. I saw fear there, and something else she seemed to be communicating to me. Something like a goodbye, and forgiveness.

We reached her just as the Death Eaters turned on the spot and vanished, taking Luna with them. They had vanished into thin air and we were left reaching into the empty air, trying to rescue a friend that was far beyond our help now.

"No!" we yelled, and tears welled up in my eyes. It couldn't be true. The Death Eaters couldn't have taken Luna, it was impossible. They just simply could not have reached her before we, her friends, had.

We stood there for a few seconds, gazing into the empty air that was beginning to fill with heads sticking out of compartments, fear and wonder etched on their faces, in complete and utter disbelief.

Then realisation rolled over me like a wave, and I collapsed onto the floor, shaking. I felt another thud, and saw that Neville had joined me, his face white. We sat there, shaking and in shock as realisation jolted through us like sparks.

"C-come on, you guys," said Patty, grabbing our elbows. Colin had revived her and was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed. "L-let's get back into the compartment."

We let her lift us up, and lead us into the compartment, where we all collapsed on the seats. She slid the door shut, turned and sat next to me. There were tear tracks on her face, along with a few scratches, and she wiped them off. There wasn't really a point, though, more tears escaped her eyes straight away. Colin wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him.

I looked away from them with a jolt of jealousy, and could not find it within me to cry. I knew that it was most likely from the shock of what had just happened, and I leaned on Neville, who wrapped an arm around me.

I could feel sticky stuff on my face, and knew that I was bleeding. However, I couldn't find the strength to clean myself up, only to sit there in silence.

Incoherent and unformed thoughts started in my mind, but I couldn't find the strength to make any sense of or finish them. We merely sat there, shell-shocked, with Patty crying softly into Colin's shoulder, for the rest of the ride.

When the train pulled into the station and stopped, we stood in silence. We grabbed our trunks and exited the compartment quickly, as if hoping the recent events would be left behind, would not follow us into the Christmas holidays.

It was chaos in the hall. People were pushing and shoving to get off the train as quickly as possible, some staring at us before averting their eyes and pushing on. I was pretty sure our friends called out to us, but I didn't register their words, and moved on out the door.

On the platform, I quickly wiped the blood from my face (Neville, Colin and Patty did the same) and wiped it on my jeans. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from my family, but at least long enough for us to vacate the station before I retold what had happened, before the shocked and calm state I was in collapsed.

I spotted my family and hugged Neville, Colin and Patty, wordlessly communicating my goodbye to them, and theirs to me.

I made my way through the silent crowd and to my family. As I drew nearer, I saw that mum, dad, the twins and Charlie were waiting for me. I could see mum glancing around nervously, while my dad had already spotted me and was scanning me, as if sensing that something had happened.

Mum soon spotted me and walked forward to meet me. As soon as I was in range, she pulled me into one of her bone-crushing hugs and I winced in pain. Not only had my arms hurt, but there had been a stabbing pain in my side where I was kicked as well. My mum pulled back straight away and examined me, the more panic rising within her the more she examined me.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" she said, her tone very concerned and high-pitched. Some people nearby turned to look at us.

"Not here, Molly," said my dad softly, and I saw that he and the others had joined us. I gazed at him, trying to convey the magnitude of my thanks to him. He scanned me again, and seemed to receive it. "Come on, let's go."

And with that, we made our way from the platform and into the muggle train station. We then went to the secluded spot and apparated, my dad taking me side-along.

We arrived at home, and someone extricated my trunk from my grasp. My dad led me into the lounge-room and onto a seat. He sat down next to me, and the others sat down, solemn expressions on their faces, waiting for me to explain. My mother hovered anxiously at the entrance.

"I'll make you some tea and get you some ointment for your cuts," she said, and bustled into the kitchen. We sat there in silence, their eyes on me. I gazed at the floor to avoid their eyes and the questions within them. I wasn't ready yet, and the state I was in was beginning to collapse the more I thought about what had happened, and relaying the tale to them.

My mother returned, dabbing my face with the ointment and thrusting a cup of tea into my hands, saying, "Drink up, honey."

I took a sip and felt the warmth flow through me. Instead of making me feel better, it made me feel worse. Or perhaps I was feeling better, it was just the worst escaping from me. I continued to sip, while she took a seat on the other side of me and joining in the other's silent vigil of watching me. Every sip sent a piece of my shocked and calm charade tumbling down, up until the point where, when I was finished, I had begun shaking with sobs.

Both my parents wrapped their arms around me, and I leaned into my father, needing to feel the security one's father brought them. He kissed me on the head, while my mum stroked my hair. I was sobbing, but no tears were leaking out of my eyes. Perhaps due to the fact that I was ashamed to be breaking down like this in front of my brothers. I longed for them to look away, but they didn't, and I grew angry at them for that.

"Th-they took her off the train," I said, pulling away from my parents. At their confused expressions I elaborated, "Luna. The Death Eaters c-came and t-took her. We - Neville, Patty, Colin and I - tried to fight them off and save her, b-but they grabbed her and apparated," I finished, and they all looked horrified.

"Why the bloody hell would they take a student like that?" asked Charlie angrily, and the twins agreed with him. My father sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. "They didn't like what Xenophilius has been printing about supporting Harry in his magazine, so they took his daughter for ransom."

I sobbed, and it made perfect sense. Xenophilius had been printing ever since the start of the year that we should all support Harry and not a single word of his usual eccentric articles. It was major, and Luna had proudly showed me each edition. **(A/N: Sorry but in case you were wondering, I haven't mentioned the Quibbler earlier because I completely forgot about it :p. :A/N)**

The mention of her name sent a pain through my chest and I found myself saying that I wanted to go upstairs and rest.

"Of course, dear," said my mother, and she got up to walk with me to my room. We walked up the stairs and once inside my room, I got into bed. She smoothed the covers and kissed me on the forehead. "Call out if you need anything, dear."

I nodded, unable to speak, and as she turned her back and made her way to the door, the unshed tears shone in my eyes and threatened to fall. Once she had closed the door behind her, I cried freely.

Why, why did they have to take her?! Where had they taken her? Was she being tortured? She most probably was, and I cried harder.

Why hadn't we been quicker, better, and saved her? Why hadn't anyone come to our aid? I felt so guilty, like the guilt was under my skin. We were her friends and we couldn't even save her! With that, I continued to cry even harder than before.

I cried and cried and cried and cried. Something I had done a lot so far this year. I cried until I calmed down, and those rational and soothing thoughts came to me.

I knew that we had done everything in our power to save her. It was not our fault that our arms were semi-useless from the previous nights trauma, or that we were outnumbered, or that we had chosen a compartment that was surrounded by younger years, and not our friends who were trained in combat.

We had fought as hard as we could to save her, and from the look in Luna's eyes before she had been taken, she had known that too, and loved and thanked us for that. Even forgiven us for not being able to save her from the Death Eaters' clutches.

I took deep breaths, blew my nose and wiped my eyes, and settled back into the pillows. I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me, which, after all that had happened, took simply the closing of my eyes.

I was awakened from my sleep from someone shaking me, and instinctively sat up, ready to defend myself.

"Relax, it's just us," said a calm voice that I recognised as one of the twins. They were both standing there, and so was Charlie. "Mum told us to come wake you and tell you that dinner is ready. If you want to eat alone, she said she can bring you up a tray."

"No, it's ok," I spoke, and my voice was hoarse from the crying. "I'll come downstairs."

They all nodded, and each took a seat on my bed, facing me. They gazed at me, love and concern in their expressions, and I felt a rush of emotion for them all. I was glad that Charlie was here, because it meant that he was safe, and after today, that was all I wanted for the people that I loved.

"If you need to talk, we're all ears," said one twin.

"Well, I've only got one," said the other, George, and I gave a small smile. Fred placed his hand on my arm and I gazed into his eyes.

"All right?" he said, and I nodded. He gripped my arm for what was good intentions, however it caused me pain and thus, to wince, which did not go unnoticed by them. Their eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" said Charlie quietly.

"Noth-" I began.

"Don't you dare say nothing!" he said angrily. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Not strong enough to retaliate, I rolled up my sleeves. They watched curiously, and I watched as comprehension dawned on them and their expressions turned dark and dangerous.

"Who did this to you?" they snarled together, and I knew that it was better if I just told them.

"The Carrows," I said, and their expressions turned violent. "It was punishment for the mutiny we've been causing."

They were all breathing deeply, and I was concerned for them. They stood up and began pacing, shaking with anger. I knew they were refraining from saying what was on their minds because of what had just happened to me, and was somewhat thankful, but knew that it would be better if they let it all out.

They gathered in a circle, and whispered frantically to each other, no doubt cursing the Carrows for what they had done to their little sister and planning how best to tell our parents. They eventually stopped, breathing heavily, and turned back to face me.

"We'd better go down to dinner, now," said George stonily, and I got out of bed and put my shoes on.

I followed them down the stairs, noticing that they each had their fists clenched tightly shut, their nails digging into their flesh. I bit my lip, and regretted telling them. Although, some part of me knew that they would have forced the truth out of my some other way, and what I had done was right and easier.

We entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Dad was already there, gazing into space, clearly deep in thought. Mum came around with dinner, and served it to us.

"Are you sure you're all right, dear?" she fussed. "You can go back to bed and eat up there, if you'd like?"

I assured her that I was fine, and she moved on, serving the others. We ate dinner in silence, mum attempting small conversation, but eventually dropping it when there was a lack of response.

I glanced at my brothers; they were gazing stonily into their food, and stabbing it. I hastily looked back at my food and continued eating. When we finished, we sat there in silence. Mum waved her wand, and the dishes stacked themselves on the sink, ready to be washed.

I sighed. How nice it was to be back at home. Back in familiar surroundings, a place where I knew my family and I were safe. Well, _most_ of my family; there was still Harry, Ron and Hermione who were absent.

As these holidays drew nearer, I found myself thinking of them more often, praying that they were safe and that their mission was succeeding. I'd had a funny feeling the other night, like something had gone wrong with them, but there was no word that they had been captured or killed, news that I was one hundred percent positive would not go unheard.

Now that I thought of them, that uneasy feeling returned, and for some inexplicable reason, I thought of Ron. I worried that if things ever got too tough, that he might be silly and leave them.

_Don't be silly! _said that voice in my head sharply. _You know he'd never abandon them like that._

And it was right; he wouldn't. I knew my brother better than that, and dismissed the feeling as just ordinary nerves about their safety.

"That's it!" burst out Charlie, standing up and facing my dad. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Neither can we!" said the twins, standing too.

"What is it?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Th-they," Charlie wheeled around to face me, and I knew what was coming. "Show them what they did to you! Those mother fucking bastards!"

"CHARLIE!" yelled my mother, outraged. "HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT ATROCIOUS AT THE TABLE!"

"YOU LOOK AT WHAT THOSE CARROWS DID TO HER!" he yelled back. "THEN YOU WON'T BE SO OUTRAGED!

"Ginny!" said my father sharply, indicating that my mother was not to retaliate. "What did they do to you?"

I had no choice. I rolled up my sleeves and showed them the whip-marks.

"It was punishment for the mutiny we'd been causing," I murmured, staring at my arms. I glanced at their faces; they both looked livid. Whether it was toward the Carrows or me, I was unsure.

Both looked as though they wanted to yell (words and phrases, I'm sure, that were worse than Charlie's), and were breathing heavily. They looked at each other, and I could see them calming down.

"Ginny," said my father quietly. I looked at him. "You are no longer permitted to rebel against the Carrows."

"But-!" I protested.

"But nothing!" interrupted my mother angrily. "You listen to your father!"

"You will no longer participate in the rebellious activities against them," he continued quietly. "It's far too dangerous."

I was going to protest, but decided against it. Unfortunately, my father noticed this and took it the wrong way.

"You will listen to me! I am your father! This path that you are going down with them is a dark and dangerous one that will end badly!"

"Bu-" I began, and he also took that the wrong way too.

"I don't care how much you hate them, we all do! I don't care if you become a wimp amongst your friends! I. Don't. Care. You will not partake in anymore rebellious activities, and that is that! Do I make myself clear?

"Yes, dad."

"Good," he said, sitting back, and I stared at my plate.

"You're going to make her go back there?!" said one of the twins, outraged.

"Use you're common sense! If she doesn't return to school then the Death Eaters'll show up on our doorstep!" said our father angrily. "Do you want that?"

"No," said the twin, sitting back down. Charlie and the other twin followed suit.

"Exactly," said dad. "Now I don't want to hear another word of this!"

We all nodded, and my mother said, "I'll get dessert, then."

We ate our dessert in silence, and afterwards I returned to my room and grabbed my things. I had a shower, brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I collapsed upon the bed, utterly exhausted, and let the calming waves of a dreamless sleep roll over me.

**I hope you liked it! It ended up much longer than I expected, I'll tell you that :p. Anyways, let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Dragon

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Merry Christmas (I'm sorry it wasn't up beforehand)! I hope you all had a great day :D.**

**Also, thanks to Annegirl and everyone else for reviewing and everything - it really means a lot to me :). Now, without further ado, the new chapter :p**

**Chapter 17 - Dragon**

"Ginny, dear?" called my mum, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go and get some groceries," she said, fastening her travelling cloak. "And I need you to turn off the kettle if it starts to boil and I'm not back yet, ok?"

"Ok," I said, and noticed that she looked very nervous. Ever since the beginning of the year she'd been hesitant to do any form of shopping, and I understood why. "Do you want me to come with you?

"As tempting as it is, no," she replied, the temptation evident in her eyes. "It's better if you stay here, ok?"

I nodded and she came and kissed me on the forehead. She hurried out the door and I soon heard the crack of disapparition.

I sighed and returned to my book. I read the words, but was too lost in other thoughts that I did not fully digest them.

Although I miss and worry about my friends, I've never been more thankful to be at home. It feels nice to be in a safe place where I don't have to rebel or face the wrath of the Carrows' (even though we know the consequences of our actions).

Even though it's Christmas time, it feels nothing like it. There's no joyful anticipation for the family time, food and presents. The dark and gloomy atmosphere has just sucked up all the happiness, leaving behind the feeling of ordinary (well, what is ordinary for this year) days.

The loss of Luna and the absence of Harry, Ron and Hermione contributed greatly to this as well. I missed and worried for them more than the others, and it felt weird and alien spending the Christmas season without them (although we never spent Christmas with the Lovegoods, it was still comforting to know that Luna was just over the hill, and not missing, like she was now).

I sighed and continued reading, registering the words now and getting involved in the story line. I heard footsteps enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Gin," said a voice I recognised as Charlie's.

"Hey," I replied, not looking up, still absorbed in the book.

"I was reading an, um, _interesting_ book," he said, and I was dimly aware of him holding up a small book.

"Mmhmm," I said, wondering why he was telling me this.

"And I, um, well I wanted to read you a passage that I think you'll enjoy," he continued, and opened the book. He began reading, but it was probably just some book about Dragons, so I really couldn't care less about it.

I continued reading, half-listening and deduced that it was a diary entry of a teenage girl. She was talking about how amazing her boyfriend was and how they'd shared their first kiss in front of like, 50 Gryffindor's -

_Wait a second, _I thought, registering what Charlie was reading to me. Horror and embarrassment welled up inside me. _No, it couldn't be. It just can't be. He wouldn't do that…_

I slowly looked up and saw that he was holding a pink, blue and yellow book with the word 'Diary' printed in big, bold letters. _My _diary.

"'And he's just so much more amazing than I thought he was. Not to mention that applies to his kissing skills as well…,'" Charlie read in a dreamy, teenage girl voice. I flushed red with horror, embarrassment and anger.

I slammed my book shut and he stopped reading. He looked up and smirked. I glared my most murderous glare at him.

"Am I touching a nerve?" he asked, caressing the words with satisfaction.

"Charlie, please give me back my diary," I said through clenched teeth. He shook his head. I was beginning to loose patience.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Diary. _Now_."

"No, I think I'll hold onto it, thanks."

Ok, I was _really_ pissed off now.

"Give it back to me!" I shouted, and his smile grew. Some part of me said to stop provoking him, but then I remembered what he'd read and the anger returned even stronger.

"No," he taunted, flicking the pages. "Ah, here we go. 'Dear Diary, today Harry surprised me by taking me to a _romantic_ lunch by the lake…'"

"Shut up!" I yelled. I wanted to run over there and punch him to my heart's content, but for some reason, my feet were planted to the ground. As I listened to him read more of my diary, I heard the vase near the window shatter.

He stopped, glanced at it, and continued reading. I was fuming.

"Hey, what're you guys -" Fred and George entered the kitchen. They stopped, looked from me to Charlie, and realised what was happening. Pure evil grins appeared on their faces, and they began to chant.

"Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a porcelain carriage!"

Charlie, releasing what they were chanting, grew ever more satisfied. I, however, grew ever more nettled. _Especially_ when they started getting louder.

"HARRY AND GINNY, SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Charlie was no longer reading, but laughing hysterically.

"_Give me back my diary!"_ I hissed, now shaking with anger. He shook his head, still laughing and wiping away tears. I growled.

I could hear the kettle boiling over the racket and so did Charlie, because he turned towards it. He faced me again, grinning.

"Better turn it off, Gin. Mum'll get you into trouble."

But I was so angry by now that I didn't care. Sure mum would yell at me later, but it meant nothing to me. If I could endure the Carrows, I could endure her.

I stared at the pot, as the anger kept welling up inside me, threatening to overflow like the water. Suddenly, I thought of grabbing the kettle and flinging it at Charlie and the twins. _Especially_ Charlie. The thought gave me so much evil pleasure.

All of a sudden, the kettle rose. It hovered in mid-air and before I could stop it, zoomed in the direction of Charlie. He turned towards it, and it hit him on the forehead.

The twins were silenced and moved as he hit the floor, his arms flailing. Charlie was clutching his forehead and groaning. The twins stared at me with shocked and scared expressions.

"Owww, it burns," Charlie moaned. I stalked over there, dampened a cloth with water and threw it at him, saying, "Here!"

I snatched up my diary from the floor and fled from the kitchen to my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut, and threw myself on my bed.

_There is no way that _I_ am apologising to _him_. _He_ can apologise to me, _I thought angrily, and before I knew it, I was shaking with sobs.

Didn't they know how _hard _it was for me to even _look_ at a diary after the Chamber? That the thought of writing in a diary and then my thoughts being read plagued me for years? That I only started writing in a diary again just last year, at the age of 15? Didn't they know _anything_? Were they really that insensitive?

_They _are_ boys, _said that voice in my head, and it was right. Boys could be quite insensitive. Ron is a perfect example of that.

Regardless, I decided I would spend the rest of my day moping. Then, there was a knock at my door.

"Can I come in?" said a muffled voice. It was Charlie. Before I could yell an angry retort, he entered.

"What was the point of asking if you were going to enter anyway?" I demanded.

"I still wanted to give you the option," he shrugged. I glared at him.

"Well, what do you want?"

"To apologise. I acted like a real jerk."

"Really?" I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologise to you. I could've just been stubborn and not apologised, but I decided not to."

I was going to make a snappy retort, but decided against it.

"I realised that, after the Chamber and everything, you still might _not_ be ok when it comes to diaries," he continued. "That somebody read your deepest secrets before, and used them against you, and that you might not interpret the joke in it, but the horror of previous memories. So, I'm really sorry for what I did, and I hope that you'll forgive me."

There was silence as I processed what he'd said. I felt grateful and happy that he'd realised the significance of his actions, and that he was willing to make up and not fight over it. I looked up at his hopeful face, and smiled.

"I forgive you," I said. "And, I'm sorry for hitting you on the forehead with a kettle," I added sheepishly.

"It's ok. I've had worse burns."

"Then why were you acting like it was the most painful thing in the world?"

"Because, when you get hit on the head with a boiling hot kettle, it _is_ the most painful thing in the world for the moment."

I glared at him and said, "I'm not stupid. I know a burn hurts."

"It's ok, I know deep down you're not."

"Shut up," I said, glaring, and he laughed. I tried not to laugh.

"Come on," he cooed, noticing my twitching mouth. "You know you want to."

I smiled begrudgingly, and he laughed.

"All right, I'll get out of your hair now," he said leaving. He paused at the door, and added, "Oh, and thanks for the cloth."

"You're welcome."

And with that, he left. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, reading, when I was called by mum to help set the table for dinner.

When I was almost finished, Fred, George and Charlie entered.

"Oh, good," said mum. "I don't need to call you all. Fred, George, help your sister. Charlie, could you get me the sauce, please? It's in the cupboard."

"Sure thing," he said, getting it for her. The twins came over and put the glasses on the table.

"We're sorry too, by the way," they said quietly.

"It's ok," I replied.

"Charlie, what dragon did that to you?" We all turned to see mum pointing at the burn I had given him. He grinned at me.

"Oh, just a mean, vicious, red one," he replied nonchalantly, and the twins sniggered.

"I honestly don't understand how you prefer your job over women," she sighed. Charlie rolled his eyes, and offered an explanation, while I grinned.

I sat down at the table. The twins sat opposite me with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Say, how are you feeling now, _Dragon_?" asked one.

"Yeah, _dragon_," asked the other. I glared at them and flushed.

"Shut up!" I hissed at them and their smiles widened. They were never going to let this go.

**I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this ages ago and was waiting for the opportunity to use it :) I wanted to add in a bit of humour, just to break up the gloom a bit :) Anyways, Merry Christmas again and I'll try and get one up for New year's. I'm hoping to finish the story by the end of the holidays (so, the end of January) but don't know if I will, because I have a lot to do. But, hopefully, I will :)**


	18. Christmas

**Hey guys!**

**Happy New Year! I hope that it brings you and your loved ones lots of joy and happiness! :D**

**I know that I promised that I would have the next chapter up by the New Year and I know it's a day late but I was celebrating the new year, and I'm sure you were too, so you can't hold it against me.**

**Also, thank-you to DivaGonzo for your review and tangerinequeen and nunachild98 for following and to everyone else for reading - your support means a lot to me and encourages me to keep writing :D**

**Chapter 18 - Christmas**

I sat up, reading, still marveling over the fact that today was Christmas Eve and that tomorrow would be Christmas. Sure there would be presents, family time and food, but it wouldn't feel the same; not without Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I sighed, feeling a pain in my chest at the thought of Christmas without Harry...and Ron and Hermione. I had no idea if they were safe or not - there had been no news about them, not even on Potterwatch.

I prayed that they were safe and that all was going well with the hunt, ignoring the nagging feeling that something was wrong. It was just paranoia at their absence, nothing else. It _couldn't_ be something else.

I sighed and focused again on the words that I was reading. However, it was quite late and I could feel my eyes growing heavier with tiredness, and tried to stay awake.

The reason I had begun reading this late was because I was too afraid to fall asleep. I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and assumed that it would take the form of a dream.

I blinked heavily, and continued reading. I noticed, however, that it was blurry and that I seemed to be going through the pages quite fast. Dread rolled over me as I realised that I was asleep, and I began to panic, but I soon forgot what over, and began to dream meaningless dreams and thoughts.

_...I was wrestling with something. It was big, long and terrifying. It was also awfully strong, and I was trying to fight it. _

_It was wrapping itself around me, and I could feel it constricting on my chest. I fought harder, but it was too strong._

_I was beginning to lose oxygen now, and started hyperventilating at the fact that I was losing. I kept flinging my arms and pushing it away and everything was a blur of dark colours._

I jolted awake as I felt pain erupt on my forearm and chest. The pain was horrible and burning, so I pulled back my sleeve and was so shocked at what I saw, I almost fainted.

There were puncture marks, and puss was pulsating out of them. I felt light-headed, and, with fumbling hands, pulled back my shirt to glance at my chest.

There was a big, hexagonal shape burned into it. There was a sickening feeling in my stomach and with that, I fainted.

_Wherever I was, it was wet and windy and, judging by what the children around me were wearing, Halloween. I glanced around the little town, trying to work out where I was. It was familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it._

_"Nice costume, mister!"_

_I turned and saw a little boy beaming up into the face of a tall, cloaked and hooded person. But, as the child ran near enough to see under the hood, his smile faltered and he ran away. I didn't blame him._

_The person was very dark, I could feel it, and I was afraid. They stared after the child and seemed to be debating something. Whatever it was, they decided against it and moved along a new and darker street._

_They stopped in front of a house. The lights were on and the curtains drawn, so I glanced in. There was a tall, dark-haired man making colourful puffs of smoke erupt from his wand, to his baby's (whom also had the dark-hair) amusement. _

_My breath caught in my throat as I glanced closer at them. The man looked exactly like Harry. But, the longer I glanced at him, the more I knew by little gestures that it wasn't him. _

_Then a women entered with long, red-hair (the mother, I'm assuming) and spoke. The man handed her the baby and lay down on the couch, throwing his wand away. _

_I was startled by the noise of a gate creaking, and saw the person in the cloak entering. I started hyperventilating as realisation crashed down on me._

_I was in Godric's Hollow, and it was Halloween of 1981. James and Lily Potter were about to be murdered by Lord Voldemort. I glanced around, looking for an escape. I didn't want to see their deaths. I tried to run, but my feet were planted firmly on the ground._

_As Voldemort neared the door, I was dragged forward against my will. Closer and closer I was dragged, but I soon gave up fighting. I would have to watch this, there was no way out. _

_The door burst open and James sprinted into the hall. I wanted to cry out when I realised that he was wandless._

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James said._

_Voldemort laughed, and I felt nauseated at what would come next._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Green light filled the hallway, and I sobbed as James Potter fell to the ground. There were screams from the upper floor, and I felt so sorry for Lily. I wanted desperately to help her, but there was no use. _

_As Voldemort made his way up the stairs, I was dragged with him, dreading what was to come now. I was shaking and goosebumps were painfully erupting all over my arms and legs. My chest was heaving, which I realised was with sobs, and I didn't want to see anymore. _

_She had attempted to barricade herself in, but it was no match for Voldemort. He blasted the door open, and we entered the room. She was holding Harry, and at the sight of Voldemort, dropped him into the crib and spread her arms, shielding him._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" She begged._

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now," Voldemort replied and for some reason, he seemed hesitant to kill her._

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

_"This is my last warning-"_

_"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything..."_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" _

_I wanted so desperately to look away, but I couldn't. And with a flash of green light, she fell to the floor too. _

_Harry wasn't crying, and stood clutching the bars of the crib. He stared interestedly up into Voldemort's face and I wanted to help him._

_Voldemort pointed his wand into Harry's face, and he began to cry. I sobbed and watched, waiting._

_"Avada Kedavra!" He said, and the strangest thing I've ever seen happened._

_The spell hit Harry, and he fell. After that, things were a bit hard to make out. All I know is that there was an explosion and that it rebounded to Voldemort. Or, perhaps it was the other way around. I wasn't sure._

_The wall had been blasted open, and I glanced at Voldemort. He had disintegrated into something so horrible and indescribable, that I was beyond the point of terrified._

_I could hear Harry screaming as Voldemort, well, 'left' the room and everything started going black. _

I jolted awake, and instead of Harry screaming, I was screaming. I realised that I was also sobbing uncontrollably.

That nightmare or memory or whatever it was, had been one of the most horrible things I've ever witnessed. Actually, it topped my list, seeing as I'd never seen anything so horrible before in my life.

Once I calmed down, I grabbed my tissue box and began cleaning myself up. When I was finished, I threw all the tissues in the bin and closed my eyes, sinking into my pillows. That was a horrible mistake.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I saw flashes of green light. I saw Lily and James falling, and baby Harry crying and screaming. Then I saw Voldemort, and what happened to him, and sat bolt upright.

I was breathing heavily, and attempted to distract myself. I thought of Harry, Ron and Hermione and having fun with them. I thought of Luna, Neville, Colin, Patty, Georgia and Mariella, and all the good times we'd shared.

But then I remembered that we were currently in a war, and that I didn't know the whereabouts of half of my loved ones listed, and horrible thoughts took over. I saw them all being tortured or dying.

Then I tried to remove those thoughts from my mind by thinking of my family members, unfortunately with the same outcome. I saw them all suffering or dying, or both, and started shaking uncontrollably.

I heard birds chirping outside, and looked at the time. It was early, only four o'clock, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. So, I sat there, in an uncomfortable position (to prevent myself from falling asleep), shaking. I thought of distracting myself by reading, but my body was not in agreement with my mind, and I remained where I was. I decided that I would wait like this until I heard the others get up, and then I would join them.

I was still sitting there, sometime later, lost in my thoughts, when my door banged open. Images of Voldemort blasting down the Potter's doors filled my head, and I grabbed my wand off the side table, and pointed it at the door. I was poised for attack.

"Merry Christmas, Gin-Gin!" chanted three voices, which I recognised as the twins and Charlie's. I saw them, and knew that they weren't a danger, but still did not lower my wand. They looked properly at me, and solemn, concerned expressions appeared on their faces. They moved closer to me, examining me, and I lowered my wand.

"Are you all right?" they asked. "You look like death."

"Fine," I lied. "Just a nightmare."

"Well, then, that was some nightmare," Charlie said, and I silently agreed with him.

"What happened? What did you see?" asked Fred.

"Just saw...stuff...it's nothing to worry about…" I trailed off, not wanting to think about what I had seen anymore than I could help.

"What did you see?" asked George again, more harshly.

"Just, nothing...don't worry about it…"

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to call mum up here," threatened Charlie, and I panicked. I didn't want her to get involved, because then she would worry about me. Then she would tell my father and they wouldn't send me back to Hogwarts. And, unfortunately, I needed to go back for my friends.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you," I said, defeated. "It was just...people being murdered…"

"Which people?" asked Fred and I suddenly grew irritated.

"Just drop it, ok!" I yelled, louder than I expected. "Do you really think I want to think about that nightmare anymore?"

"Ok, ok."

"Calm down."

I sat there, my chest heaving, and fought back the tears that were threatening to overflow. When I was calm, George spoke.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Yeah, it'll help you forget about it," agreed Fred, and the three of them threw back my covers. I got out of bed, and they bounded out of my room.

I stood there, and remembered what had happened before the nightmare. I glanced at my forearm and chest; both were completely healed.

_Maybe I never woke up in between, _I thought. _Maybe it was all just one, big nightmare._

"You coming?" asked Fred, poking his head around the door.

"Yeah," I said, shaking it off. "Just give me a minute."

He nodded and left, closing the door. I quickly looked in the mirror, and saw that I was pale white and had big, dark circles under my eyes.

I grabbed my make-up bag, and took out concealer and blush. I applied it, and examined my work. I looked rosy and healthy, as though I had had a full nights sleep. Happy with my work, I packed it up, and went downstairs.

I noticed the boys looking at me strangely when I entered the kitchen, but I ignored them. We had breakfast and opened our presents together, and while it did push the nightmare from my mind, it was still there every time I closed my eyes. So I got dressed in my new sweater and jeans and busied myself by helping Mum make Christmas dinner and dessert.

This year, Bill and Fleur were spending Christmas alone (because it was their first Christmas together. For some strange reason, it was linked with something bad that had happened to the Trio, and Ron.) but Tonks, Lupin and Andromeda would be joining us instead. They were alone this year, because Ted was still on the run.

I was so happy that Lupin had returned to Tonks, and that I would see them tonight. And, when they arrived, I could see that they were happy too.

"Merry Christmas!" We all exchanged, and Tonks gave me a big hug. It was a bit hard, though, due to the now evident bump.

"How's my baby?" I asked, rubbing the bump.

"Good. It's started moving now," she said, looking happier and prouder than I had ever seen her.

I also hugged Lupin and Andromeda, and saw that they were happier than I had ever seen them too. However, I also saw the pain in all of their eyes at the absence of Ted, and sympathised with them. I knew how hard it was to spend Christmas without loved ones.

We enjoyed dinner, talking and laughing at all the twins' jokes. It was so nice to forget the awful atmosphere of the world for a while, and I appreciated every second of it. Afterwards, we migrated to the lounge room for a more comfortable atmosphere.

Tonks, Lupin and Andromeda were seated together on the long couch. Mum and dad were on the loveseat (and were soon interrupted by George sitting in between them). Charlie and Fred were seated on armchairs. Angelina (who had arrived just after dinner) was perched on Fred's armchair. I was sitting alone on the small, two-seater that we had, observing everyone else. **(A/N: I know in the HBP movie they only have a few couches at the Burrow, but let's be realistic. In real life they would need a lot more - trust me, I know people that come from big families - so I'm putting in a lot more :p :A/N).**

"Who wants eggnog?" asked Dad, getting up to make some. The wireless was on near me, and I sat listening to it. Celestina Warbeck was on (unfortunately the song had just started) and I eagerly awaited the end.

Dad returned soon with the eggnog, and I sat sipping it, glancing around the room. I looked at mum and dad, Tonks and Lupin and Fred and Angie, and at their happiness. A horrible feeling erupted inside me, and I realised that it was envy.

I knew why I envied them. Because Harry wasn't here. Because we weren't seated together, laughing and showing our care for each other through little gestures. Because we weren't radiating happiness (and even envy) around the room, but were separated. We were on different parts of the country, worrying about the other and wishing that they were safe and alive.

I sighed bitterly, drank my eggnog miserably and listened to Celestina Warbeck complain about her broken heart. But, I wasn't the only single one there. Charlie and George were both single too.

I glanced at them. Charlie was happy, socialising and laughing with everyone. I'm sure that he had a girlfriend, but it wouldn't be anything serious. He was too in love with dragons and his work for that. The same, however, could not be said for George. He too was socialising, but was drinking his eggnog similarly to me, and glancing miserably every now and then at something.

I followed his gaze, and saw him glancing at Fred and Angie. I continued watching him, attempting to work out what was wrong with him. He was jealous, but I didn't know what of. Then a lightbulb went on in my head, and I realised that I just might not be the only one who could not spend Christmas with the one they loved.

His eyes (probably sensing that I was watching him) met mine, and I smiled at him. He returned my smile, stood up and came and sat next to me.

"Hey," he said. "You looked alone, so I thought I'd come join you."

"Oh, well, Fred or Charlie would've been better," I said, shrugging.

"Oh, how you hurt me!"

"You know I love to," I said, grinning and he grinned too.

We fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken by George asking, "Missing your Green-Eyed Toad?"

The reminder of Harry's absence brought back my bitterness. I took a miserable sip of my eggnog and replied, "Yeah."

"Yeah. I could tell by the fact that you're drinking your eggnog like a drunk who's drowning his - well, her - sorrows."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So are you," I said coolly, and he shot me a quizzing look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know."

"About what?"

"Angelina," I replied, and he looked surprised. "And your feelings for her."

"How do you know that I have feelings for her?"

"Because I'm a girl and we know these things. Also, because you were 'drinking your eggnog like a drunk who's drowning his sorrows.'"

"Yeah, well, keep it to yourself," he said bitterly, taking a sip of his eggnog. I grinned, but stopped when he glanced at Fred with a frightened look.

"He wouldn't be mad, you know. If you told him."

"It's not that. He already knows, and if he knew how upset and jealous I'm feeling right now, he'd break up with her."

"And you don't want him to," I finished.

"He's so happy and that's all I want for him," he said, and I nodded, understanding.

"What about yourself?" I asked, and he let out a bark of laughter.

"You sound like him when we had this conversation," he said and I chuckled.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. I know you can't help it; you're a girl."

"Shut up!" I said, slapping him lightly on the arm. He laughed and I couldn't help smiling begrudgingly. We fell silent as Celestina Warbeck finished and there was an announcement.

"All right, guys," said the radio host. "We're now going to play a lovely Muggle Christmas song. It's called 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Muggle singer, Mariah Carey. Enjoy!"

We were surprised. They rarely played Muggle songs on the Wizarding Wireless. There was a quick commercial for keeping an eye out for Undesirable No.1 (It seems that I'm not the only one who desires his presence this Christmas) and the song started.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

I couldn't help marvelling over how perfectly the song seemed to be describing my situation. And judging by George's snigger, the feeling was mutual.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

It was so true. Nothing I got for Christmas I matched my wish for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna to return home safely.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I, I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

All I wanted was for Harry to be here, holding me. The song was reminding me of how much I missed Harry and the others, and I couldn't help sipping my drink miserably again. I noticed that George was doing the same.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

I wanted Santa to bring me my Harry, safe and well, for Christmas.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

The words faded as the song ended. George and I sat there in silence, sipping our drinks, each pondering our own desires for this Christmas. I stared miserably at my drink.

"What?" asked George.

"Can you get drunk off eggnog?"

"No, but I want to."

"Same," I replied, sighing.

"Hey! You're underage! Drinking is _not_ an option for you."

"I know," I said. "But I _have_ drunk alcohol before."

"Butterbeer isn't a very strong alcohol," he said, and I laughed.

"I know. But I've tried Firewhisky before."

"What?!" he shrieked. "Where?!"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. "I tried it after Moody passed away. Bill accidentally gave me one too."

"I'll be having a word with Bill -"

"- Don't bother, I'll be seventeen soon."

"Yeah, but, still -"

"Just drop it, ok? You're supposed to be one of my 'cool' brothers."

"'Cool' brothers?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, you and George -"

" - But, I am George -"

" - Shut up! I forgot who I was talking to. Anyway, you and Fred -"

" - Good, you _finally_ got it right -"

" - Stop interrupting! You and Fred are supposed to be the more lenient brothers. The ones that have cooler attitudes toward certain things."

"Oh, right," he said. "That _is_ true about us."

"Yes, George. Hence why you two were nicknamed the 'cool' brothers," I said, as if explaining something to a five year old.

"I'm _not_ five years old -"

"Consider it payback for before," I said.

"You are _too_ much like us," he said, shaking his finger at me and grinning. I laughed and Tonks waddled over to talk with us.

"You guys look like you're having fun here," she said. "So, I thought I'd come and join in."

"You're not allowed," I said, mock seriously.

"Yeah, this couch is for singles only," said George in the same tone.

"Oh, how rude," she said, a mock-hurt expression on her face. I saw Remus look worried, and he came over.

"Are you all rig -?" he began, but was cut off by Tonks.

"My husband is a werewolf."

"It's not a full-moon," we pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure if I kick him around for a bit he'll turn," she said, and we laughed while Remus turned white.

"Dora - don't talk about such things," he said.

"Calm down, Remus," she said, rubbing his arm. "I'm just joking. Although, not about the ass-kicking bit," she added, and Remus smiled a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, you'd better watch out when she gives birth," I said, and Tonks high-fived me, laughing. Remus paled a little.

"Scared about it?" asked George, grinning. "Don't worry, mate. It'll be fine." He clapped Remus on the arm.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Of course it'll be," said Tonks, rubbing his arm again. "I'm not going anywhere without you...unless you want to continue talking to them and standing."

We laughed - even Remus did - and after they sat down, continued talking and laughing with them. The happiness of Christmas and us all being together temporarily drove all the unhappy and bitter thoughts from my mind. Even from the nightmare.

We all had a lot of fun, and I wished that Harry, Ron and Hermione could have been here to experience it too. But, I hoped - I refused not to - that they would be here, safe and well, for the next one. I knew deep down that they would, but there was always that chance that they wouldn't...but, I wouldn't think about that. If you dwelled too much on certain thoughts, they would come true. That's what my mum always said, and it came true at times. I hoped that this wasn't one of those times.

And as the New Year approached, I wished for their safe return. I knew that they would, and marveled yet again at how the year could change to another, all in transition of one day to another. So much was happening in the world at the moment, and a new year would simply begin at the dawn of a new day. It was so amazing, and yet frightening.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if the end got a bit confusing. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :p Happy New Year (again :p)!**


	19. Handy Spells

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's been a while - I've been very busy! **

**I've had a few health problems, so I've been getting lots of tests done**

**I've been swamped with school work, so I've been caught up doing that as well.**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Also, thank-you to 11, 81739, PJOHOORR, and everyone else who favourited or reviewed! Your support keeps me writing :D**

**Chapter 19 - Handy Spells**

"Hey, guys, I have an idea for the DA and I want your opinions on it," I said to Patty, Neville and Colin** (A/N: I just reread DH and found out that Colin and his brother were at Hogwarts for this year, so I've gone back and reedited them into the story :p :A/N)**. We were currently doing our homework in the Common Room.

We had been back for about a week now, and it was just as bad as it used to be. It felt like we'd never left, that the holidays had never happened. I found myself wishing that I was back at home, where we weren't subject to the Carrows reign. Where we didn't have to teach ourselves Defence Against the Dark Arts and listen to horrid stories about the Dark Arts and Muggles.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Patty, and Neville and Colin nodded.

"Ok, I was thinking that maybe we could teach them some simple, yet useful spells," I said, hoping they'd agree with me. "For example, how to heal cuts and stuff."

"Yeah, that'd be great," said Neville, and I was glad that they approved. "I don't even know how to _do_ that."

"Neither do I, but we can learn. And learn other useful spells too."

"Yeah, apparently there's a spell that can stop blood flow if you get a really bad cut," said Patty.

"Exactly," I said, fascinated by what magic could do. "That would be so helpful in a battle."

"Yeah," agreed Neville. "I say that we finish our homework, and if it's not too late, head over to the library. What do you guys think?"

"We could even try the Room of Requirement," suggested Colin. "I bet it'd have loads of those spells."

"Even better," said Neville, and it was decided. We would go to the Room of Requirement and research spells.

"How are we going to tell Luna, though?" I asked, forgetting momentarily the situation. There was silence as I realised what I said, and there was a jolt in my stomach. I missed her terribly, and was still adjusting to her absence.

We didn't talk again for the rest of the evening, not until we were in the Room of Requirement.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

"Hi everyone, and welcome back," I announced to the group gathered before me.

"It's not really very welcoming here, though," said Michael, and I couldn't help agreeing with him.

"I know, but we've got to remain as positive as possible. Anyway, we've made a decision that we're going to learn some new and simple, yet highly useful spells. Afterwards, we're going to tune in to another installment of Potterwatch."

"We did our research and selected the spells we've deemed most useful," supplied Neville, and there were nods of interest around the room. Patty, Colin, him and I had been searching through books in the library and the Room of Requirement for the past few nights, and listing spells that we thought were handy to have in your back pocket. Especially, when in combat.

"As usual, Neville and I will give a demonstration, and then you all will divide up and practice," I said, and everyone nodded. It felt weird standing in front of them without Luna, but I forced myself to concentrate on teaching. "However, some spells we can't practice because we would need to engage in self-harm in order to do so. So, you'll just have to memorise them. Ok?"

There were chuckles around the room as they all nodded. Neville and I turned to face each other.

"Which one do you want to do first?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Maybe the healing ones?"

"That's what I was thinking."

"Then the healing ones it is," he concluded, and I couldn't help grinning.

"All right; we're going to start with a few healing spells, so pay close attention because they can't be demonstrated," I said and all eyes were on me, intent. My mouth felt a bit dry, I wasn't sure how to approach the situation.

"Um, ok. We're going to start with one to heal basic cuts. The incantation is _Sana Sectis. _**(A/N: I'm gonna put my faith in google translate here, seeing as I can't speak latin, so I hope it makes sense :p :A/N). **According to the book, you direct a small flick at the cut, and you should feel a warm sensation on that area. Like this," I said, rolling up my sleeve. I gave a small flick, and faced the crowd again. "Would you like to try now or later?"

Majority of the group replied 'now', so Neville and I examined their attempts. Seeing as we hadn't had any experience with the spell yet, we had to judge them on what we guessed it would be like. Neville did the next spell.

"All right. The second spell deals with stemming the blood flow of major cuts, which would be handy in a situation where there are no medical supplies in reach," he said. "The incantation is _Sanguinem prohibere._ Like the previous spell, you just direct it towards the cut. Ok?"

Everyone nodded, and practiced the spell. That's basically how it continued for the rest of the session until it was time to tune in to Potterwatch. A habitual ending to majority of our sessions as we tended to organise them on the nights it would be broadcasted next.

It kept us informed and highly amused. George seemed bent on annoying everyone, so Lee was often breaking up fights between him and someone.

"Good evening everyone, and welcome," said the familiar voice of Lee Jordan, and silence fell around the room. "To all the Hogwarts students listening, welcome back to school and we hope you are all safe."

"And kicking all the Death Eater butts there," added the voice of George, and everybody laughed.

"Now, Aural, as awesome and fulfilling experience as that would be, we don't want to encourage them to get into any dangerous situations."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Judging from what my inside source has told me, I think it _might_ be a bit late for that."

"Yes, well, either way we do not want to be responsible for any serious punishments."

"I know that, but I'm just saying that -"

"Anyway," said Lee, cutting off George. "We now pay our respects to the deaths that have regretfully gone unmentioned by the Death Eaters; the Debouis family, the Woodsworth family, Jonathan Freeland and Samantha Dreyfus."

There was a pause of silence in memorial of the fallen. I hated this bit of the segment - it always made me think of Mariella and Georgia. My stomach jolted yet again at the thought of them.

"Now," said Lee. "We turn to our good friend, Royal, for an update on how the New Wizarding Order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thanks, River," said Kingsley. "More and more muggle areas are being attacked by Death Eaters, resulting in numerous injuries to the inhabitants of those areas. In severe cases, we are even seeing deaths occurring. We are also seeing increasing numbers of witches and wizards helping Muggles in these situations, and we encourage others to mirror their bravery."

"Yes, I'm sure nothing is more satisfying than knowing you've saved a life, or even lives," said Lee.

"Yes, it is a most rewarding experience."

"Thank you for that, Royal. It is now time for Pals of Potter, so I turn you over to Romulus. Welcome, friend."

"Thank you, River," said Lupin and I wondered how Tonks and the baby were doing. Hopefully, well. "There hasn't been any recent news on Harry -" There was a sinking feeling in my stomach. It had been a while since anyone had heard from them, and I was sick with worry. I would give anything for a scrap of news about them. Anything. - "But we hope that he is safe and encourage you to remain with him -"

"Hold on!" interrupting George, sounding urgent. "Urgent news has just come in!"

"What? What is it?" said Lee, and I involuntarily moved closer to the radio, my heart racing. Maybe something bad had - but, no, I couldn't think like that.

"The Death Eaters have reportedly changed their names to 'The Guys Who Wear Masks Because We're So Ugly'!"

There was silence as George's words sunk in. I wanted to kill him. How dare he make me panic like that! How dare he make me worry that something horrid had happened to Harry! And Ron and Hermione! I was _so_ going to kill him the next time I saw him.

"Um, guys, that _was_ a joke," said George. Nobody laughed.

"Aural!" said Lee, clearly angry.

"Honestly! Do you realise how worried we were?" said Lupin, also angry.

"We thought something serious had happened!" chimed in Kingsley, and I fully supported them in lecturing George.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry -"

"Don't do it again!" said Lee harshly.

"All right, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Lee growled, and said with obvious restraint, "I apologise to everyone out there for any worry that we may have caused -"

"Hold on!" interrupted George, sounding urgent yet again.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Lee.

"I'm being serious this time! Honestly!" Just as he said it, static erupted on the station, and goosebumps appeared on my arms.

"Shit!" exclaimed Lee, and there was movement.

"River, quick!" said Kingsley and Lupin together, and I started hyperventilating. The Death Eaters must be hacking into the system.

"Meadowes!" said Lee, and I assumed that that was the next password.

_No! Don't go!_ I silently begged, but by the sounds of it, they had no choice.

"Keep each other safe,"- there was static - "faith," - more static - "night!"

And with that, there were no more voices, only static. Nobody moved, and we sat there, dumbfounded and worried.

I swallowed, my throat was very dry. I attempted to calm myself down, and prayed to God that they were all ok. When I reached relative calmness, I addressed the crowd gathered before me.

"Ok," I said, unsure of what else to say, and everyone turned to me. "Um, I-I suppose we should go now?"

I wasn't sure what else to do, and everyone gradually left in small groups. Eventually, it was just Neville, Patty, Colin and I left. I stood up, and the others followed suit. They gathered around me, each hugging me.

"I'm sure they're all right," said Patty as she embraced me, and I nodded, unable to say anything.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're prepared for this sort of thing," said Neville.

"They'd have to be," said Colin, and I nodded.

"Let's head back, it's getting late," was all I said, and they nodded.

We made the journey back to Gryffindor Tower, parted our ways for the night, and went to bed in silence. I lay there for a long time, too consumed with worry to fall asleep.

I desperately wanted to contact my family to find out what happened, but I knew it was impossible. Not to mention highly dangerous. I sighed in frustration, feeling restless and useless, and rolled over, attempting to find a comfortable sleeping position.

I closed my eyes, and attempted to relax myself. I started to count sheep - Hermione had told me that that's what Muggles do when they can't fall asleep - but I found myself growing more awake. I sighed again, and decided not to think of anything.

I lay there, listening to the breathing of the sleeping figures around me. Then I felt it again; the sensation as though someone was staring at me. It had been happening quite frequently lately, and it irritated me.

I sat up and looked around. There was no one in sight except for the four sleeping girls around me. Someone could be under an invisibility cloak, but that was highly unlikely. I threw myself back down on the bed.

The sensation was unrelenting, and I inexplicably found myself thinking of Harry. Something that always seemed to happen when this sensation occurred. I thought of him, the feel of his silky hair through my fingers. I thought of his arms around me, I could even smell his cologne. I could feel his smooth lips on mine, and I yearned to see him; it was like an ache in my chest.

I continued to think of Harry, and seeing him again. These thoughts eventually shifted into dreams, that sensation still not disappearing, but being oddly comforting.

Unfortunately, my sleep was plagued by nightmares again. I sat up, panting heavily, tears leaking out of my eyes. I had dreamt of Harry dying again. These nightmares had started in the holidays, and didn't seem to be ceasing. Sometimes, I dreamt my family and friends, but mostly it was Harry.

But there was another dream that stood out in my memory, one of the strangest ones I've ever had. It actually reminded me of the one I had with the snake bit and burn. It had occurred one night when I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom.

_I was about to brush my teeth. I spread the toothpaste on my toothbrush, and for some inexplicable reason, I looked into the mirror. _

_I was staring at the mirror when all of a sudden, I felt a constriction at my throat. It felt as though a necklace chain was choking me. I was confused - how could this be happening if I wasn't wearing a necklace?_

_Then it got tighter and tighter until I was suffocating. I found myself clawing at my throat, begging silently for release. The necklace was digging into my skin, and beads of blood appeared. I continued clawing, hoping wildly for a chance that I would wake up or someone would come to my aid._

_Finally, it released it's hold and I could breathe again. I sucked in great gulps of fresh air, and leaned against the sink. Once I calmed down, I glanced back into the mirror, and saw something very unusual; my skin was healing itself back up. Soon, my skin looked flawless as flawless and normal as it had been before._

And that's where I assumed I woke up. I _must_ have fallen into some sort of micro sleep. It wasn't possible for me to be choked by an invisible necklace, and then all traces of it disappear. It was absolutely outrageous and impossible. Wasn't it?

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to reach your eyes, but I've just been caught up with school work! My calendar appears quite busy, so I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Don't forget to review - they're always appreciated! Thanks :D xoxoxo**


	20. The Worst Punishment

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry it's been a while - been busy with school and all! Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you like it! :) **

**Also, thank-you to 11, hannahdaspannah, SigningSiren and Peeves 32 for reviewing and favouriting - your kindness helps fuel my writing.**

**Also, IMPORTANT NOTICES:**

**1. I HAVE ADDED AN IMPORTANT SCENE TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**2. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG VIOLENCE AND SOME COARSE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 20 - The Worst Punishment**

I can't take it anymore.

We're sitting in the hall having lunch. It's quiet as usual, but not the usual silence. The Carrows had just announced the new curriculum for next term. The new curriculum has us practicing the cruciatus curse on our classmates, and detentions will be torturing other students in detention.

We had all sat there, sickened by the thought and the gleeful smile that was etched upon their faces. Now, I can't help wanting to disrupt the silence. Want to make_ them_ pay for all the horror that they've already brought, and will bring, to this school. I want more than ever to never study their subjects again.

And it's contemplating these thoughts that make me decide to do something drastic.

I stand up, and heads turn to me.

"Ginny, what're you - ?" asked Patty and Colin, but I didn't answer them. Instead, I stepped away from the Gryffindor table and in plain view of the teachers.

The students are whispering and teachers are glancing at me in concern, but all I can focus on is Snape, the Carrows and what I'm about to do next.

"Miss Weasley, what on_ earth _are you doing?" asked Snape, and silence fell around the hall like a candle blown out.

"I have something to say," I announced, feeling nervous but recklessly sure that what I'm doing is right.

"It will be worthless, so I advise you to sit back down," said Snape, and it just fueled my fire.

"These subjects that you call 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' and 'Muggle Studies' are not as you say," I continued, now addressing the Carrows as well. They're both watching me with curious expressions. "They are bullshit. And I refuse to learn any more of them. And seeing as I'll not be studying them anymore, there is no need for their textbooks."

I summoned my bag and pulled out my textbooks. I tossed my bag away, and threw the two textbooks onto the floor in front of me. I pulled out my wand, took a deep breath, and said, "_Incendio_!"

Instantly, the books caught fire, and there were gasps around the Hall. All my teachers were looking at me with frightened and disappointed expressions and I could tell that they were silently begging me to stop. But, I couldn't.

"To all the students that agree with me," I said. "I urge you to add your books to the pile, and show our _teachers _what we think of their subjects."

At first no one moved, and I looked like a bigger fool than I already was. Then someone stood up, and I saw that it was Neville. He had a solemn expression on his face as he joined me. For a second, I thought he was going to reprimand me, but then he tossed his books into the pile too.

After that, the DA members books joined the pile, and even a few other students'. I smiled triumphantly at Snape and the Carrows. Snape looked deadly calm, while the Carrows were clearly agitated.

I basked in my glory, until Snape stood.

"You. Stupid. Girl!" he hissed at me. "You have no idea the punishment you have inflicted upon yourself and your fellow students."

At that, I grew afraid. The seriousness of the situation was dawning upon me, and my recklessness was now going to cost my friends and other innocent students.

"You will all receive detentions and -"

"Snape," interrupted Alecto standing up. "Me and my brother will handle the situation from here."

"You little brats'll serve detention when you's get back," said Amycus, an evil glint in his eyes. "And we can punish you's properly."

"We have no idea why you idiots still continue to fight," said Alecto. "Your leader, Undesirable Number 1, is basically finished. The Dark Lord has won-"

_He's only undesirable because you have no taste in men, _I thought to myself. Gasps and whispers rang throughout the Hall, and I wondered why.

Then I noticed Alecto glaring at me in shock, while her brother looked furious, and it dawned on me. I had spoken my thought aloud. My heart pounded hard against my ribs as they turned their backs to converse. When they turned back, the sadistic expressions on their faces made my stomach churn.

"You, Weasley, will receive detention tonight at 8.00," said Alecto. "There will be no need to bring your wand."

"The rest of you'll be punished next term," said Amycus. "Now, SIT DOWN!"

We all made our way back to our seats. The fire was extinguished, lunch ended, and the rest of the day resumed.

I was nauseated and clammy for the rest of the day. Their sadistic expressions frightened me; I knew my punishment would be bad. I couldn't focus properly on my work, and at the end of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall pulled me aside.

"Miss Weasley," she said gravely. "You should not have done that!"

"I know, Professor," I said quietly. She looked scared and agitated.

"I overheard some of their conversation, and I advise you to bring your wand."

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, Ginny…" she sighed. "I will come and check on you, I'm not sure what time -"

"Miss Weasley," said the silky voice of Snape, and I cursed him for interrupting. I slowly turned and faced him. "I suggest that you move to class and don't waste anymore of Professor McGonagall's time."

"She can waste as much of my time as she wants to!" said McGonagall furiously.

"Your word does not matter compared to mine," he replied. "Now, Miss Weasley,_ go to your next class_."

"Yes, _Professor_," I sneered and left. I walked to Herbology alone, feeling somewhat comforted that McGonagall said she'd come and check on me tonight. But the thought of the ever-approaching night made my stomach jolt uncomfortably again.

I entered the dungeon at 8.00 as instructed.

"Sit down," ordered Alecto, gesturing to the Chair of Torture. It had earned that from the detentions spent in it.

I did as I was told and the cold chains wrapped around my arms and ankles. My heart was beating so hard against my ribs I expected it to burst out. Alecto and Amycus stood in front of me, and I waited for the awful pain of the cruciatus curse. I was surprised when Alecto spoke.

"Oh, you're gonna suffer tonight," she said savagely, that sadistic look in her eyes. Amycus nodded eagerly, and then they proceeded to beat me.

They slapped and punched me - great, I would have bruises tomorrow - and flicked the knife across my face repeatedly. They even kicked my shins, before easing up. I sat there, breathing deeply, and waited for them to torture me.

Sure enough, Alecto raised her wand and I bowed my head as the burning pain ripped across my body. Finally, after constant torturing, the pain stopped. I drew in deep breaths of air, and when I was ready, I looked up at them. The smiles on their faces were the most gruesome ones I had ever laid eyes on.

"You'll get another special punishment tonight, Weasel," said Alecto.

"One never been tried before," added Amycus, and I felt faint. My heart seemed to be missing beats, and I wished that Professor McGonagall would hurry up and come.

Alecto pointed her wand at the chair of torture, and the chains around my arms untied. She then turned her wand on me, and at once all the unease and faintness vanished. My heart stopped pounding and I felt sedated, and content to be so.

_Take the knife,_ said Alecto's voice, and my arm moved to obey.

_Hold on, _said my own voice. _Why would I grab a knife for?_

_Take the knife,_ she said again, and I still hesitated. I knew that knives weren't good, and that grabbing one would result in something bad for me.

_No, I don't want to…_

_TAKE IT! _She screamed and I grabbed it. _Now, pull up your left sleeve._

_But, why…?_

_DO IT! _

I pulled up my sleeve slowly, still hesitating.

_Now, carve the Dark Mark into your forearm._

An image of the mark came into my mind, and I remembered the horror that came with it.

_No!_ I yelled, and the sedation lifted. I was disorientated for a moment, and Amycus seized that moment. He pointed his wand at me, and the feeling stole over me again.

_Carve the Dark Mark into your forearm, _said his voice, and I almost obeyed. Almost.

_I don't want to…_

I felt pain erupt all over my body, and the dagger pierced my skin. I wanted to stop, and continued to fight. I watched as I carved the sickening mark into my skin. Blood was seeping out, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to vomit or pass out.

_No, no, none of that! _said Amycus, and the feeling vanished.

_No! No! _I protested, and felt the pain and jagged cut that came with rebelling. I continued to fight and fight, until hope shone again. I threw off the spell and sat there panting.

I glanced down at my arm. There was blood everywhere, and the jagged lines formed an awful cut that resembled the dark mark.

_I have to get out of here, _I thought hurriedly, wrenching myself out of fainting. I glanced around, looking for an escape. Escaping and surviving was all that occupied my mind. _Wow, this must be what survival mode feels like._

"All right, then, Weasel," said Alecto. "It's time for part two."

"No," I protested weakly.

"Oh, yes," said Amycus, and I attempted to stand. However it was futile as the chains were still wrapped around my ankles.

"Imperio!" said Alecto, and tranquility washed over me again.

_Slit your throat, _said her voice. My hand rose, the dagger pressed against my neck.

_But, why should I cut my throat? _I thought. _That means that I'll bleed and that it will eventually kill me…_

_Slit your throat! _she said again. I didn't want to; I knew that it would kill me.

_SLIT YOUR THROAT! _she yelled, and it was followed by pain. It was also followed by the knife pressing into my throat. Horror washed over me as I slowly dragged it across.

_No, stop! Stop!_

I had an internal wrestle with myself, and the knife grew closer to reaching the centre of my throat.

_You'll die! Stop!_

Thinking of death brought memories of the chamber to the surface of my mind. I gasped as they flashed by briefly, and it was exactly what I needed.

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion.

I gained control of my mind again and the imperious curse was lifted. I threw the dagger across the room, and it landed in the door of a cupboard. Alecto and Amycus stood there in shock, and as adrenaline coursed through my veins, I seized my opportunity.

I pressed my left arm against my neck, and pointed my wand at Alecto. Unable to speak, I cast '_Reducto_' non-verbally. She flew across the room, and with a sickening crunch her head hit the cupboards and she sunk to the floor unconscious.

"You little brat!" yelled Amycus, grabbing me by the front of my jacket and pulling me up. I noted that the chains had disappeared. I stared into his eyes and saw hatred and malice in the black pupils. "Oh, I'll make you pay. I'll make you scream and writhe, and then you'll be able to do nothing but die."

I felt nauseated as his hand moved to the zipper of my jeans, and my survival mode tripled instantly. I pointed my wand into his face, and cast '_Reducto_'. He flew to the wall behind him and crumpled like his sister.

I stood there, panting and covered in blood, unable to move. Then something seemed to snap in me, and I made my way to the door. However, I never made it. All of a sudden, I experienced the worst dizzy spell I had ever had, and I fell to the floor.

_No, I have to go,_ I thought desperately as black spots danced in my vision. _I have to survive…_

I tried to pull myself up, but my arms were growing numb and I fell back to the floor. I tried again to move my arms and legs, but they felt as though lead weights were in them.

My vision went black, and a feeling, one that was even more peaceful than that of the Imperius Curse, was drifting over me like a blanket. I knew what was happening, as I had experienced it almost five years ago; I was dying. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Then the peaceful darkness rolled over my body like a wave, and I thought and felt no more.

I didn't know how long it had been before I could think again. Maybe days, or weeks, or months. I couldn't tell. My body felt heavy and powerless; it was like I was in one of my nightmares of the Chamber again. I was screaming and clawing, but my limbs wouldn't move.

Then a light appeared. It was so glorious and warm and I couldn't help but move toward it. I reached out and it engulfed me.

I opened my eyes to blinding white light. As my eyes adjusted, I saw a dimly lit stone ceiling; I was in the dungeon. Then a face hovered over me, and I recognised it as Professor McGonagall's. Her mouth was moving, but I could only hear murmurs. For a fleeting second I panicked, fearing I had gone deaf. Then relief rushed over me as her voice became louder and clearer.

"Ginny! Ginny, can you hear me?" she was saying. "Ginny!"

"Yes," I mustered, barely above a whisper.

"Oh!" she said, her voice breaking. She had tears in her eyes.

Then I remembered what had happened, and I shot up.

"The Carrows!" I gasped, glancing fearfully around for them. However, I fell back to the ground as the dizziness and black spots appeared again. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall grabbed my head before it could hit the ground.

"Calm down, child!" she reprimanded. "They're not going to hurt you. You mustn't get up so fast!"

I controlled my breathing, and relaxed as my vision clarified again. Once I was calm, and with the help of McGonagall, I slowly sat up.

"We'll leave now, before they wake," she said quietly, and I nodded. "I'll help you."

She stood up, and when I was ready, she slowly helped to pull me up. Instantly, a wave of nausea broke over me and I stumbled into her.

"It's all right," she reassured. "Just relax, I'll help you."

When I managed to get the nausea under controlled, I leaned against her, and we edged our way to the door. We stepped out into the corridor, and I sucked in the fresh air gratefully. It was such a nice change from the stench of blood that had engulfed the dungeon.

We made our way as quickly as possible (although it was the farthest thing from quick) back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I could taste blood in my mouth, and after a while we had to stop as I experienced a coughing fit. It was a dry and exhausting cough, and when it stopped, there was a patch of blood on the floor. I started hyperventilating as I became aware of my lips damp and trickling blood.

_This is bad, _I panicked. _Very, very bad!_

"All right, we'll have to hurry," said McGonagall, and she looked even paler than before. We set off again, and soon we stopped again as she pulled out her wand.

"Expecto Patronum," she muttered, and a silver tabby cat appeared. "Poppy, I need you to bring some blood-replenishing potion, some dreamless sleep potion, and anything else you would need to heal a student who has been badly wounded. Meet us in the Gryffindor Seventh-Year Girls Dormitory."

The silver tabby cat slinked away, and we continued on. We eventually reached the portrait hole, and the Fat Lady gave a horrified gasp.

"Minerva, what on earth-?" she began frantically.

"Not now, my dear lady," McGonagall said, cutting her off. "Has Madam Pomfrey arrived?"

"Yes, not long ago."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome. I hope all goes well," she said, swinging open. We entered the Common Room and made our way to the dormitory.

We climbed the stairs, and I went first. Professor McGonagall had her hands at my waist ready to catch me if I fell, and I held onto the railings tightly. We made it to the door, and I leaned on her again as she opened it.

"Ginny!" shrieked a voice, and it's owner came flying over. It was Patty. She put one hand under my other arm and helped guide me to my bed. They sat me down, and Patty sat next to me, placing her arm around me.

The others gathered around anxiously, demanding to know what had happened and swearing vengeance upon the Carrows.

"Girls, please _move_," said Madam Pomfrey, coming into view. She examined me, looking the most fearful I had ever seen her. "Miss Patil, you know what to do. Miss Pho, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to move."

Patty moved to the side, still gripping my hand, as Madam Pomfrey and Padma set to work. With damp cloths, they cleaned my wounds; Padma doing my neck, and Madam Pomfrey my forearm. I grimaced as it stung, and felt a little light headed.

"It's all right," said Padma reassuringly, and Patty squeezed my hand. "It's only natural."

I nodded understandingly. Once it was clean, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a vial of red-coloured liquid.

"This is blood-replenishing potion," she informed me, holding it close to my lips. "I'm going to need you to drink it all up; it's imperative that you do."

I nodded, and opened my mouth, leaning my neck back a little. She poured the potion into my mouth, and surprisingly, it didn't have a flavour. I drank it, and the thought of how much it resembled blood combined with the memories of cutting my flesh made everything grow black.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying down and surrounded by anxious females. I felt kind of embarrassed, but I was too sick and tired to care. All I wanted was to fall asleep and forget all that had happened tonight.

"All right, Miss Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey. "I know you want to sleep, but first I would like you to drink some dreamless sleep potion. It will stop the nightmares and allow you to sleep peacefully."

I knew what it was, but was in no state to protest. I merely nodded, and sat up slowly. She held the vial of purple liquid to my lips, and I drank it. I lay back down, and Patty stroked my hair as I blinked sleepily.

"It's all right," she said, her voice shaky. "Everything will be all right. You can go to sleep now."

I nodded, and started to focus in and out of consciousness.

"It's a good thing you got to her in time," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," she said, but her voice was cutting out. "Most unusual thing...blood flow was already stemmed...someone else had been there…"

I didn't have time to ponder McGonagall's revelation as the waves of sleep rolled over me. It felt as though I had been asleep for years, but the thought of such a thing didn't bother me. It was nice here, in this peaceful and violence-free state. I kind of didn't want to return to consciousness, but I knew that I had to. I knew that I had to wake up, and go home for the Easter Holidays, and help end this war in whatever way I could. But that didn't stop me from drawing the covers closer around me as I awoke.

"Ginny, are you awake now?" said a voice I recognised as Patty's. "Ginny, are you ignoring me? Well, I'm sorry, but if you want to make it on the train, you'd better get up now."

"All right, all right," I said, my voice hoarse. I sat up, and saw Patty sitting next to me. Once the others noticed I was awake, they came and joined us.

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?" they hounded me with questions.

"All right, everyone, give her some space to breathe," said Padma, rolling her eyes and the girls quietened. I stretched, and felt aches everywhere. I also felt pulling on my skin, and felt the side of my neck where the cut was; it was covered by a bandage.

"Madam Pomfrey patched you up last night after you fell asleep," she added. She gazed at my face, looking concerned. "Um, she didn't want it to look obvious that she'd patched you up, so she left your face for you to heal when you get home. Also, she gave extras for after you have a shower."

I felt my face, feeling the rough scabs. I knew that it was bruised as well, and worried by the expressions on their faces I asked, "Does my face look really bad?"

"Um, well," said Patty, avoiding my eyes. "It looks like you've been beaten."

"Very astute observation," I replied sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my pyjamas. "Oh, you guys changed me."

"Yeah, we did," said Parvati, and they all avoided my gaze.

"Yeah," added Lavender. "We cleaned the blood off you, and we'd thought you'd be more comfortable in your pyjamas."

"Thanks," I replied, grateful.

"No worries. Um, there's something else we need to tell you."

"Ok…"

"Uh, well, we thought you'd be more comfortable without your bra, so we took it off and...and we saw your, um, breasts."

"Oh, ok," I said, feeling my cheeks flush a little. The awkward silence was reflected in their expressions. "Oh, well, I'd rather it was you lot than Amycus."

"What do you mean?" asked Patty, looking suspicious.

"Well, basically, he said he was going to spend the last few minutes of my life raping me for knocking out his sister."

I tried to make it sound light-hearted, but I faltered at their horrified expressions.

"Oh my God!"

"That pig!"

"How dare he!" they all protested vehemently.

"What else happened last night?" demanded Patty. "If you're ok talking about it, that is," she added hastily.

"Yeah, ok," I said, and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach at the thought last night. "Ok, so they made me sit in the chair of torture…"

I told them what happened, and watched as their expressions shifted from angry to horrified. When I was finished, they stared at me, speechless.

"Oh, my, just, _whoa_," said Lavender.

"You are _very_ lucky, Gin," said Patty quietly, looking pale, and I couldn't help agreeing with her.

"Um, ok, well do you want to have a shower or eat first?" asked Parvati, clearly eager to change the subject.

"Um, breakfast, please," I said, and she got a tray and placed it on my lap.

"Yeah, Parvati, Padma and I went down to breakfast," said Lavender. "The Carrows looked really pissed."

"Yeah, they were really mad," added Padma. "And then when we came back, a house-elf showed up with this tray on Professor McGonagall's orders."

I made a mental note to give McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey a massive thank-you the next time that I saw them. I opened the lid to toast and eggs. My stomach rumbled, and it didn't take long before I had finished eating.

"All right," I announced. "I'm going to have a shower now."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Patty, standing up. I felt a little offended.

"No, thank-you, I'll be fine," I said, trying not to sound rude. I avoided her gaze and focused on getting out of bed. I pulled back the covers and lowered my legs to the ground. I slowly got up, and felt ok until I was hit with a wave of dizziness. Thankfully, Padma grabbed me.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered, trying to calm down. I relaxed as my vision cleared.

"No worries," she said, helping me stand. "We'll come in with you...well, not _in_ with you, but we'll be waiting outside."

"All right," I sighed, feeling exhausted. I slowly grabbed my stuff, and made my way to the bathroom, the girls following in my wake. "You know, you don't _all_ have to come."

"Well, we've finished packing, so we don't mind," said Lavender cheerily.

"Um, all right," I said, and went in. I turned on the water and quickly undressed. Once I was in, I pulled the curtain across and the others came in. They sat down, and I could hear them chatting, but wasn't focusing on their conversation.

I went under the water, letting the warmth and steam relax me. I sighed in ecstasy, and began washing myself. However, I became horrified when I saw my wrists; they were black and blue. I realised that it must have been from struggling against the chains.

My eyes travelled up my arm, and I saw the bandage on my forearm. I pulled it off, and saw the jagged mark on there. I tried not to faint as I pulled off the one on my neck, but it was no use. Memories of last night were surfacing; pain, feeling oddly tranquil, blood dripping down my neck and arm, and everything blacked out. Before I knew it, I collided with the wall and became conscious.

"Hey, are you all right?" Patty and Padma asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and miraculously, my voice sounded normal. "It was nothing."

"All right," Patty said, and they resumed their conversation. I continued washing myself, trying my best not to think of last night.

When I was clean, dry and dressed, I brushed my teeth. I glanced in the mirror, and saw that I had two black eyes and small bruises and cuts dusting my face. In a nutshell, I looked horrible. And with that, I left the bathroom. The girls were double-checking their trunks, and I saw that they had placed mine on my bed.

"Thanks, guys," I said gratefully, lifting the lid.

"No worries," they replied.

I began packing my belongings slowly, and once I was finished, I double-checked that I had packed everything. When I was finished, we went down to the Common Room together. We spotted Neville, Seamus and Collin made our way over to them.

They smiled when they saw us, but their smiles drooped when they saw me. They looked horrified and concerned, and began making their way to meet us. People were pointing, staring and whispering behind hands as I passed them, and I completely understood how Harry must have felt after every time something major happened. We met the boys, and Neville gripped me by the arms.

"_What happened?_" he hissed, examining me and looking furious. "What did those bastards do to you?"

"I'll tell you on the train," I said hastily. "People are staring."

He let go and pinched his nose, breathing deeply. Collin and Seamus looked furious too, and I wasn't looking forward to the train ride. A little bit later, the portrait hole swung open and Professor McGonagall entered. The room fell silent instantly. She gazed around, and locked eyes with mine.

"Miss Weasley, could I please talk with you for a second?" she asked, and I nodded. I made my way over to her, and she placed her hand on my arm when I reached her.

"I have-" she stopped and looked around; everyone was watching intently. "Return to your conversations, please," she said, and everyone resumed their previous conversations about me.

She faced me again. Her face was drawn, and she looked older. She said, "Miss Weasley, after what happened last night, I suggest that you _do not_ return to Hogwarts next term."

"I knew you'd say that," I said, and it was true. She looked grave.

"It is imperative that you do, and I hope that you heed my warning and I do not see you next term."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, you can return to your friends; I'm going to lead everyone down."

"Yes, Professor. Thank-you so much for everything," I said, trying to sound as grateful as I was.

"Don't mention it."

"Have a good Easter, Professor."

"Have a good Easter, Ginny," she said, smiling a little. I smiled back, turned and rejoined my friends. Professor McGonagall ushered us into a line, and lead us downstairs in silence.

I glanced around the castle on my way out, taking it all in. I knew that once my parents discovered what had happened I wouldn't be allowed to return, so I tried to appreciate it's beauty.

Once we were on the train and seated in a compartment, the boys demanded I tell them what had happened. I recounted my story again, trying not to feel sick at the memories. Their faces were stony when I finished, and I glanced at Neville. We shared a silent agreement; I wasn't coming back next term.

The others tried to lighten the mood, and we did manage to have a good time. I savoured every second of their presence; I knew that it would be a while before I saw them again.

When we got off the train, I grabbed my trunk and we all said goodbye. I hugged them all, lasting the longest on Patty, Colin and Neville. I slid my hand down Neville's arm, and gripped his hand.

"What's-?" he said, opening his palm to reveal a glimmer of gold.

"It's my DA coin," I whispered. "You'll need it to contact everyone."

"All right. I'll give you mine," he said, rummaging through his pocket. He pulled out his coin and gave it to me.

"I want you to contact me if Harry comes back."

"I will," he said, and he gazed sadly at me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," I said, my voice breaking. I really didn't want to leave them, but I doubted that I stood a chance against my parents' word. "Happy Easter, Nev."

"Yeah, you too," he replied. I turned and bid farewell to the others again - having a similar exchange with a tearful Patty - and began searching for my family. I eventually found them, and made my way over to them.

They saw me coming, and smiles lit up their faces. I smiled back, and picked up my pace. As I drew nearer, I saw their faces drop, and instantly knew that they could see my face properly. They began making their way towards me, knocking people out of the way without a second thought.

"Move!" my mum barked a small boy in front of her, and he scampered out of her way. She threw her arms around me. "Ginny! What happened to you?!"

"Mum, I-"

"Who did this to you?" she demanded, and people were turning around to stare at us. I noticed the Death Eaters on patrol turn around as well.

"Mum, not now," I said. "Everyone is staring."

"I don't-!"

"Molly, enough," said my father, and she fell silent. "She's right. We need to go now."

My mother pursed her lips and nodded. My father grabbed my arm, and apparated us home. We landed behind the protective enchantments, and began making our way back to the house. Once inside, we went straight to the lounge room and sat down. My mother made me some tea, and when she had handed it to me and sat down, my father spoke.

"All right, Ginny, tell us what happened," he said and his dead calm tone unnerved me. I opened my mouth and recounted for what felt like the hundredth time what happened to them. When I had finished, my mother had a stony expression on her face and was breathing deeply. My father had his fists clenched so tightly they were white. The boys were white and furious, and it didn't surprise me when Charlie stood.

"Those bastards!" he said savagely, reminding me of Alecto. "I'm gonna kill them!"

"We'll rip their bloody heads off!" added the twins, also standing.

"Boys, please," said my mother, a pained expression on her face. "Please don't talk like that. I understand what's happened is horrible, but those are things that you should not say."

"I don't-!" protested Charlie.

"Listen to your mother!" said my father sharply. Charlie fell silent, and the boys sat down. He turned to me. "Ginny, you are _not_ going back to Hogwarts next term."

"But-" I don't even know _why_ I protested, it only made things worse.

"I don't care whatever reasons you have!" he exploded, and it frightened me to see my father like this; he rarely lost his temper. He fixed me with a stern and unnerving expression and said, "You. Are. Not. Going. Back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, dad," I replied quietly, still holding his gaze. He nodded, satisfied, and leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands. None of us spoke after that, so I drank my tea in silence.

I didn't mind the silence; it gave me time to contemplate what I had heard McGonagall say last night.

"_Most unusual thing...blood flow was already stemmed...someone else had been there…"_

Someone had arrived before McGonagall, and saved me from the clutches of death. I had no idea who it had been, but deduced that it must have been a Professor. No student dared venture near the dungeons after classes, and it couldn't have been a DA member because they would have informed me on the train that they had done so. I sighed, unable to think of who it was.

_How ironic, _I thought wryly. _They owe my life to them and I can't even thank them for it._

My family hardly spoke for the rest of the evening. After dinner, I had no desire to stay awake, and thankfully my mum let me go to bed without any inquiries. The twins levitated my trunk up for me, and once it was safely inside my room, I changed into my pyjamas and collapsed on my bed.

I sighed, and pulled back the covers. I crawled in, and cuddled my pillow. I imagined that it was Harry; that I was lying on his chest and he was gently stroking my hair. I sighed miserably; I had never wanted to see him more.

My pillow wasn't satisfying enough, so I got out of bed, and quietly went upstairs. I opened the door to Ron's room, and was instantly met with the stench of the Ghoul. I pinched my nose and entered. I took out Harry's stuff - unfortunately, I had to let go of my nose and breathe in the stale air a few times - and borrowed his pillow and a shirt.

I hurried back out, enjoying the fresh air and returned to my room. Once inside, I switched his shirt with mine and crawled back into bed. I curled up, resting on Harry's pillow and breathed in his cologne. It wasn't him, but it was good enough for now.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review - they're always appreciated :). Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon :).**


	21. To Auntie Muriel's

**Hey all!**

**Sorry it's been a while - as usual, I have had a tone of work and am writing this in my spare time (actually, I'm writing this instead of doing my work :p).**

**Thank-you again to everyone.**

**A special thank you to Annegirl11 for your constant reviews and for the inspiration for the next few chapters. I am very grateful for your input :D.**

**Now, without further ado, I present the new chapter and hope you enjoy it :).**

**Chapter 21 - To Auntie Muriel's**

Easter had been a small affair. Tonks, Lupin, Andromeda and Bill and Fleur had joined us for lunch, and it had been lovely to see them. Tonks, nearing the end of her pregnancy, was more excited than I had ever seen her (although she complained that she still had about a month left). Lupin, however, looked excited yet terrified at the thought of the approaching birth of his child.

Tonks had felt exhausted, and they had just left, leaving us Weasleys alone together. We were sitting in the lounge room and there were various conversations around the room, none of which I was interested in participating in.

Now that I was at home, I had no pressing thoughts to occupy my mind, and this resulted in me thinking of the Trio more than I had before. It was nearing a year that they had been gone, and I began to worry that it would be years before I would see them again. And more years that we would have to suffer under the reign of Voldemort. I couldn't bear the thought of it.

I sighed, and glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to set; it had been such a beautiful day. I saw it as my opportunity to be alone, so I excused myself and sat on the porch outside, gazing at the sun through the trees.

I sighed again. It reminded me of the time when Harry and I had (literally) just begun our relationship, and had sat on the edge of the lake watching the sunset. With a goofy smile on my face, I remembered how Harry had stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and how we had kissed. I rolled my eyes at the sappy words we had exchanged that day, and in the days that had followed. But, I wouldn't exchange it for anything.

Oh, how I longed to relive those days. To spend every day seeing Harry - and Ron and Hermione, of course - and to share more happy times together in a world rid of the evil it was now in possession of.

I heard the door creak open, and swung around. The twins came out and gave me a grin, followed by Charlie, Bill and Fleur. They all came and joined me, a twin sitting on either side of me.

"'Ow beautiful," said Fleur, resting her head on Bill's shoulder. We all nodded, sitting there silently. I think it was the first time we had done so. I decided to rest my head on the twin to my right, not knowing that it would disturb the comfortable and rare silence that we had fallen into.

"What, I'm not good enough for you to rest your head on?" asked the twin to my left, clearly offended.

"Well, I can't rest my head on both of your shoulders," I said. "That would be weird."

"It's ok, Gin, you don't have to lie to us," said the twin I was resting my head on. "We all know that I, Fred, am your favourite twin."

"I beg to differ," said George. "She's only resting her head on you because she's imagining you as her green-eyed toad."

I straightened up, glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call Harry that?" I snapped at him and he just grinned.

"Well, what would you like us to call him? Spectacles?"

"Dreamy eyes?" suggested Fred.

"Hot stuff?"

"Scarhead?"

"Isn't that an insult?" I asked Fred.

"Aren't they _all_ insults?" he countered, and I rolled my eyes at them. Instead of resting my head on Fred again, I took his hand and then George's. They both smiled faintly at me before George wrapped an arm around Charlie, who returned the favour. Fred wrapped an arm around Bill, who wrapped his around him and took Fleur's hand. He leaned in to kiss her.

I smiled as they got closer, ignoring the fact that we were intruding. They were interrupted by the sounds of kissing noises coming from directly in front of and behind me.

Charlie and I laughed as Bill turned and glared at the twins, who shrugged innocently back.

"We can't help it," they said at the same time and we all laughed.

"Don't worry, Gin. When Harry gets back, we'll make smooching noises at you two," said George and I swatted him playfully.

"Better get used to us, Gin. You're gonna be home for a while," said Fred and he was right. I was going to be home for the rest of the year, my parents had already told me that.

I couldn't help but feel disheartened at the fact that I wasn't going back, that I wouldn't see Neville or Patty or the others for a while now, but I knew it was for my safety. I knew that as soon as I set foot in that castle again, I was dead.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of the breeze that was a mixture of cold and warm; that was just the right temperature as it sifted through the strands of my plaited hair.

I opened my eyes, and watched the sunset in that comfortable silence, our hands or arms linked together. We watched as the colours of yellow-orange merged to orange, to red-orange, to pink and finally to purple which eventually faded to the dark night sky.

Even after the sun had set completely, leaving us in darkness with that slightly cool night breeze, we didn't move. We continued to sit there in content silence, savouring our last peaceful moment together with a majority of us siblings, before our lives turned hectic again.

**GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW**

I sighed and stared out the window. It was another beautiful day, and I could not completely enjoy it. We had just been to visit the Tonks to give our condolences for Ted's passing. They had said that they had suspected he had been for ages, but I knew that it didn't ease the pain.

Their heartbroken expressions replayed in my mind, and I had no idea how they were coping with it. I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost one of my loved ones. How did you move on when they were no longer a part of your life? I know everyone always says that they're watching over you and in your heart, but how did you cope without them physically there? I didn't know, and I never wanted to know.

My eyes moved over the hill that I knew the Lovegoods lived on, and I felt ever more saddened. I continued to stare at it, and found myself thinking simultaneously of Harry. I wanted nothing more than for him to come back safe and unharmed; to be able to see and touch him and treat him how he deserves to be treated. I wanted it to be soon, but I had no way of telling how long it would be before we saw each other again.

It was just mum, Charlie, dad and I at dinner that night. Fred and George had gone to do another broadcast of Potterwatch. George had been replaced by Fred, who had donned the name 'Rapier', because he wanted a chance to broadcast as well.

We heard a 'crack' of apparition, and waited for a second one. When we didn't hear it, we began to wonder who had come. We heard footsteps on the porch and then the door opened to reveal Bill who looked very worried.

"Bill, what is it?" asked mum, sounding frantic.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione just showed up at my house with some people, a goblin and a dead house-elf."

We all sat there in silence, our mouths hanging open, chills running down my back as his words sunk in.

"What?" my father asked.

"They just came from Malfoy Manor, which means that you all to pack your bags quickly and -"

"- head over to Muriel's," finished my father. We all shot up from the table.

"What about the twins?" asked mum.

"I'll pack for them," said Bill. "And if there's anything they need they can come back for it later."

We headed to our rooms, our meals forgotten.

I took the stairs two at a time, and once inside my room, pulled out my trunk and opened it. I threw some clothes, books, my diary and the stuff of Harry's I had borrowed into it. My heart was knocking against my ribs, and I went next door to see if Bill needed any help. We packed their stuff to the best of our ability, and Bill took their stuff downstairs while I double-checked what I had packed.

Once finished, I went downstairs and rushed to the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and returned to my trunk. Once it was safely in it's travelling case in my trunk, mum and dad did one last check of the house, and then we hurried outside to the apparating point. Once there, I grabbed Charlie's arm (as he was the closest to me) and we apparated to Muriel's house.

We landed in her backyard, and quickly made our way to the house. It was quite large and mansion-like - her husband had been very rich and they had lived a comfortable life - and I marvelled over it's beauty. Unfortunately, Muriel was waiting for us on the porch.

"Arthur, Molly and children, it's great to see you all," she said, ushering us inside. I highly doubted that she was pleased to see us; she basically hated everyone. She kissed us all hello, and Bill left, promising to alert the twins of the change and to return later.

After he left, she showed us our assigned rooms. Mine was on the second floor, next to Charlie's. Once we had unpacked, we had tea, and the twins arrived. After checking that our packing was to their satisfaction, they joined us. It was during tea that Muriel reinforced the reason why we disliked her so much. But, I was kind of grateful for it because it distracted me from worrying about the trio.

"Charles, you're covered in burns!" she exclaimed, horrified at the state of Charlie's skin. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; it's about time you stopped playing with dragons and settled down with a nice and respectable woman."

"When I'm ready I will," he replied quietly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fred and George, I'm pleased that you both are doing very well with your business, but I do think you are both at the age where it is time to settle down," she told them, and they glanced at each other and grinned mischievously. "You both don't want to end up like poor Charles here, do you?"

I stifled my laughter as Charlie, mum and dad all looked affronted. The twins shook their heads in unison.

"No, we don't want to end up like poor Charlie over here -" said one twin seriously.

"- With the ideal bachelor life; a good-paying job that we love and different women to spend every night with," finished the other one, and I stifled my laughter as Muriel interpreted every word of theirs seriously. She turned to me, and the dreaded moment I had been awaiting arrived.

"Ah, Ginevra," she said, taking a sip of tea. "You've grown into a beautiful woman," she began, and I was shocked and apprehensive for what would follow, "but, judging from what I've heard, you need to settle down and act like a proper woman. You're almost of age and will then need to start looking for a husband. Let's face it, no man is going to want a wild woman."

And there it was. I was shocked and unsure of how to reply to that. I saw my brothers snickering behind my back, and smiled.

"Thank-you for the advice, Auntie Muriel," I said, trying to sound sincere. My mother smiled encouragingly behind her back, and I felt proud that I hadn't told her off for her comments. However, that was pretty tame compared to what she could say, and I wasn't sure that I would always be able to remain cool and collected in such a situation.

"Yes, well, I'm always right," she said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. We all sat up straighter and dad went to answer it. We heard them exchange the usual questions, and then he returned with Bill.

"The elf's been buried and everyone's all right," he informed us, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

"Do you know the name of the elf?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Dobby."

"Where did you bury him?"

"Harry buried him at the end of the garden between the bushes. Dug the grave with a spade and all."

"Yeah, he would've," I said quietly, suppressing tears at the loss of such a gentle and kind soul. "Dobby meant a great deal to him."

A silence fell around the room, and I used it to remember Dobby. I could feel eyes on me, and suspected they belonged to Bill, but I did not meet them.

"Who else was with them?" asked mum.

"Olivander, Luna and Dean," he replied, and I felt so relieved I could've jumped for joy. They were all alive and safe! I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. My prayers had been answered, and now I could sleep a little easier at night.

"What happened at Malfoy Manor?" I asked him, the question I knew we were all eager to know the answer to.

"They got captured by Snatchers and taken there. The boys were locked in the cellar while Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange," he said, and we all gasped, horrified.

"Oh, I have to go see -" said mum.

"It's all right," Bill assured. "Fleur took care of her and she's doing fine."

"But -"

"Bill, please continue with the story," said dad, and mum fell silent.

"Then the goblin was taken up for questioning and Dobby appeared and dropped off Olivander, Luna and Dean at my house. Then he went back for the others, and while they were apparating, Bellatrix threw a knife and it stabbed Dobby."

We all stood there in silence, letting his words sink in. I was deeply saddened that Dobby had died, but I couldn't help feeling euphoric that the others were safe and alive.

"I need to see them," said mum defiantly, daring Bill to stand up to her.

"Me too," I said, matching her tone.

"No," he said flatly. "They've been through enough today -"

"I don't care!" said mum, standing up. I felt anger flare up within me as well. "Ron is my child and the other two are as good as!"

"Molly and Ginny," said dad calmly. "I know that you want to see them, we all do, but it would not be wise."

"Not wise -?" I began, standing up, but he cut me off.

"Yes. They need time to rest and heal, and even then it might not be a good reason to see them."

"And why not?" we asked at the same time.

"Because they have a task to do, and our appearance would just distract them."

"But -" mum protested weakly.

"Molly," he said sternly, and she fell silent. We knew that he was right, but that wouldn't stop me from finding a way to see them.

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next one's in progress so I hope it'll be up soon :).**


	22. Horcruxes

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long - I have had assignment after assignment (literally) and have not had a second of spare time to myself. **

**Thank-you to all who reviewed or favourited or even just read it - it means so much to me.**

**A special thank you to Annegirl, for your constant reviewing and your inspiration to write this chapter and the ones to come! :D**

**Now, without further adieu, enjoy! :p**

**Chapter 22 - Horcruxes**

I sat on my bed, reading, but not absorbing the words for I was too engrossed in thought. Living with Muriel was proving as hard to be as I thought it would. She made lots of comments, regardless of where you were or who was around you, and it was so hard to refrain from snapping at her. I had already snapped a few times, and paid the price for it with lectures from my mother and snide comments from Muriel.

I also had the suspicion that she was commenting because she was annoyed at the twins. They had set up an owl-order service in the back room, unable to return to their store now that the news was out, and it was a mess. Muriel was horrified, and I assumed she used her comments as a let-out for the fact that she couldn't interfere.

Because of that, I spent most of my time shut in my room. Sometimes the isolation became too much and Charlie, Fred, George and I picked a room and shut ourselves up together so we wouldn't be alone. It was often loads of fun, and resulted in us pranking Muriel when mum and dad weren't around (the latest one had involved us putting dungbombs on her chair when she wasn't looking. It was hilarious watching her sniff around, and then her reaction when she realised why her chair was so soft).

Dad was hardly ever around; he had snuck back home and taken some of his gadgets from the garage. He would shut himself up in Muriel's garage and play with them all day, now that he couldn't work either. So mum was left with the burden of putting up with Muriel almost 24/7, escaping with her chores.

I also was given the chance to escape through Tonks, who had taken to inviting me over during the day. We would all spend the day together, talking and preparing for the baby. She alerted us when the baby was moving or kicking, and feeling the pressure against different areas of her stomach was so amazing. I couldn't wait to meet little him or her, and I knew that it would help ease their grief. Tonks had told me that, if it was a boy, he would be named after his grandfather. I also slept over some nights when Lupin had to go out for Order business. In fact, tonight I was going there again, and looked forward to it immensely.

Another reason I looked forward to it was because it would distract me from devising more ways to sneak out of the house to see the Trio. So far, I had been good and not attempted to sneak out yet, but I awaited the day I would. I'd had countless ideas, but as soon as I came close to excavating it, an unsolvable problem would arise and it would be added to the scrap pile.

Having them so close and not being able to see them was excruciating; it was like dangling a treat in front of a pet and then yanking it away from them as soon as they got near enough to grab it. I had become so engrossed in seeing them that it had taken up residence in my thoughts whenever they weren't preoccupied with the present.

**GWGWGWGWGWGW**

"Hello, Ginny and Molly," said Andromeda, coming to embrace us as we stepped over the threshold. "It's wonderful to see you both again."

"It's lovely to see you too," I said as she hugged me.

"Yes, how are you?" asked mum after they'd hugged and Andromeda's face sagged a little.

"We're holding up fine," she replied, and I could hear her grief in her voice. "We'll be much better once the little one comes."

"Yes, things always are," replied my mum, smiling encouragingly and Andromeda returned her smile. Once everything was all right, mum left and we began our night.

First we had dinner. Then we watched movies on the television. How fascinating it was! Watching the paintings move was so amazing and held it's own sort of beauty. It simply amazed me that Muggles could create something so magical without using magic.

Once the movies had finished it was quite late, so we retired to bed. I slept with Tonks as she did not want to sleep on her own and it was the only other room in the house apart from Andromeda's.

"Don't worry," she said, placing the pregnancy pillow between us. "I won't sleep on top of you."

I laughed; she said that every time. We then proceeded to chat until Tonks could no longer stay awake and as her breaths turned slow and deep, I lay there in silence, unable to sleep. I had been like this since we'd gone to Muriel's; there was always so much on my mind. Not to mention I had this feeling as though something big and terrible was coming our way, creeping toward us like a predator to its prey.

I sighed. Coming to Muriel's had been the back-up plan since the start of the year, and now that we were actually enforcing it, it felt weird to embrace. I had never expected that we would use it, and now that we were, it worried me. This year was providing us with many unexpected surprises, and I was not looking forward to any more that came our way.

Thinking of that reminded me of the Trio, and I wondered if all was going well with their hunt. Bill said that they spent most of their time shut up in one of the bedrooms with the goblin. He suspected that they were planning something, and I couldn't agree more with him. The goblin must know something about horcruxes for them to -

_Oh my god, that's it!_ I thought to myself as realisation dawned on me. Lupin had been a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, which meant that he must have books on Dark Magic (I had assumed from the fact that there was hardly any information on Horcruxes and that Voldemort was using them, that they were Dark Magic).

Being ever so careful not to creak the bed, I slowly stood up. I tip-toed across the floor and snuck out. I went to the bookcase where all of Lupin's books were and examined the titles. I eventually stumbled across a set of volumes labelled, 'The Darkest Arts' and pulled the first one off the shelf.

I flicked to the contents page and saw that it wasn't there. Feeling a little dismayed, I pulled the second one off the shelf and flicked to the contents page. When I didn't find it there either, I pulled off the third volume.

_Third times a charm, _I thought, and flicked it open. My stomach jolted when I saw it on the list.

_Horcruxes…225_

I flicked to the page. There were butterflies fluttering in my stomach and I felt clammy. The title caught my eye, and I saw that it was only one paragraph. I concluded that there mustn't be much known of them, and decided to read it.

I hesitated; I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know exactly what they were. I shook my head; I had come this far, and wasn't going to back down. I fixed my eyes on the first word, and began to read.

_Whilst there is not much known of them, Horcruxes are one of the most evilest and impure forms of magic ever developed. In brief, it is the splitting of the soul, and the concealment of that piece of soul within a treasured, yet simple object. The outcome: the wizard is able to be raised if killed, for the soul remains anchored to the earth. The road to completing this magic is dangerous and bloody, but will allow the wizard to become immortal.  
><em>_The process begins with murder, for it is the only act evil enough to split the soul. After that, a complicated spell must be cast (it will not be listed here, for the full process is far too horrifying). Once done, the soul must be placed in the desired object (anything can be used, but it is recommended that it is hard to destroy), and hidden.  
><em>_It is recommended that only one be made (if any at all), but more - although the number is not exact - can be made. The wizard must also remain aware of the fact that they _can_ be destroyed, and thus it must be well hidden. No simple magic can destroy a horcrux; the only known methods are by administering the venom of a Basilisk or by using fiendfyre._

I placed the book back on the shelf, and tiptoed back to bed. I got in and lay there; unable to sleep with the knowledge of what I had just read. Voldemort knew what they were, and had succeeded in making one - no, not one, _more than one_. And now Harry, Ron and Hermione were searching for them, without a weapon to help them.

And then a light bulb flickered on in my head; that's why they had needed the sword. Back in the Chamber, Harry had stabbed the Basilisk through the mouth with it, and the sword only takes in that which makes it stronger.

_And that would also explain why he was able to destroy the diary with a fang, _I thought, the pieces all falling into place. _Because it was - _

A wave of horror crashed down on me; the diary had been a horcrux. It had controlled me, _his soul_ had controlled me. His soul had been somewhat _inside_ me. I swallowed back the bile that had risen in my throat, and sat up.

The room was spinning, so I placed my head between my knees. I wanted to scream out, to yell and curse him for violating me, for robbing me of the rest of my childhood. I shook with anger, and then the anger turned to sobs that wracked painfully through my body.

I stood up, not wanting to wake Tonks, and went to the bathroom. I turned on the tap and splashed water on my face. Thankfully, the drops made me feel cool and levelheaded. I sighed and looked up.

_It could have been worse_, I tried to convince myself. _Much worse_.

And it was true. It had just been a piece of soul, and now it was gone, and there was no reason why I should fear it anymore.

_If anything, the trio should fear it_, said a voice in my head, and a weight of dread settled down in my chest. If they didn't get the sword, they had no chance of destroying them. And with that thought, my worries increased tenfold.

**I hope you liked it! I apologise again for the time it's taken, and I still have more assignments so I don't know when the next one will be up. Hopefully, it'll be asap. I guess that gives you plenty of time to read and review, so I'd better see some! :p**


	23. Teddy Remus Lupin

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but, like I said previously, I've had loads of assignments and homework to do. **

**A massive thank-you to Annegirl, youngestweasley, macabre-wolf, AECM, allie1207 and DanieAlexisJacks for your reviews and favouriting and to everyone else for reading - you all are the fuel for the fire :).**

**Also, Annegirl asked if I would be writing a sequel. The answer is YES. As soon as this story is finished I will begin the next, which will be from both Harry and Ginny's POV and will deal with their lives in the first year after the war. So far, it will be entitled, 'Better In Time.' :)**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 23 - Teddy Remus Lupin**

I glared up at the ceiling.

I was exceptionally mad at my parents and at myself for not being quick enough. Not long ago, I had attempted to apparate with Bill back to Shell Cottage…

"_Ok," said Bill, standing up. "I best get back now; Fleur'll be worried. Any messages you'd like me to give?"_

_Mum and dad said hello, while I requested he give them all my love._

_He had come to bring Ollivander, who was very frail and now in one of the spare bedrooms, and bearing news of the Trio and Luna and Dean. When he told us that Luna and Dean had come back with the trio, glorious relief had swept through me - they were finally safe - and added them to the list of reasons why I needed to go to Shell Cottage._

_We all stood up and followed him outside to the apparating point. He crossed the barrier, ready to apparate, and I wished that I could deliver my love in person so much my chest ached. A crazy and highly dangerous idea stole over me. I found myself subconsciously running forward, ready to grab his arm and visualising Shell Cottage._

_I heard shouts from behind and unfortunately, someone gripped my arm - quite strongly too; I would have bruises tomorrow - and Bill apparated away, surprise and apprehension sketched on his face. The person holding me back turned me toward them. It was my father, and he had that stern look on his face that made me wary. _

"_What on earth were you thinking?" he demanded, and continued on without waiting for an answer, "You could have splinched yourself!" _

"_Splinched?" interceded my mother, also furious. "You could have died! You've never apparated before - really, what were you thinking, Ginevra!"_

_Angered by her use of my full name, I said, "Because I just wanted to see hi - them, and maybe if you had let me -"_

"_YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM TOO?" she said, beside herself with anger now, and a part of me regretted what I had just done. "THEY'RE BARELY ADULTS AND ON A SECRET MISSION THAT COULD GET THEM KILLED - YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WANT TO SEE THEM. YOU'RE A CHILD, MUCH LESS A PARENT, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"_

_I could see tears in her eyes, but the sting from her words held back my apology. The twins and Charlie went forward to comfort her and I found myself facing my father._

"_You're now grounded," he said, and frustration welled up within me. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I knew they would only get me into more trouble, so I bit them back. "You will go to your room immediately and remain there."_

And I had been here ever since, glaring up at the ceiling, my arm still stinging from his grip. Some part of me wished that I had put up more of a fight; jerked away, threw a tantrum until they gave in. The other part of me knew that that would have been pointless; they would only view me as a child from then on and I would have gotten a much worse punishment, and so I glared endlessly at the ceiling.

Tears of frustration came to my eyes, but I pushed them away; there was no use crying. I sighed, standing up and walking over to the open window. The green field below was bare, and the sky was darkening, soon to be full of twinkling stars.

I sat down, and looked straight down from the window. There was a panel of white lattices laced with vines leading form my window to the ground. I remembered attempting to climb them once when I was little, but Muriel caught me and I had gotten into trouble from my parents.

Another crazy and potentially dangerous idea stole over me - what if I attempted to climb down the lattices, quickly run to the apparating point and apparate to Shell Cottage? The run would be clean - I just had to stay on the side of the house and not get caught, and the distance to the apparating point wasn't long - about 10 feet.

I quickly glanced above me for a gripping point, adrenaline fueled by recklessness running through my veins. I stood on the sill, and slowly turned around, gripping the top of the window. I inched my arm to the right, and grabbed onto two of the lattices. I hooked my feet on, and began to move down.

There was a CRACK! and I found myself sliding down the lattices. I finally gripped onto a few again, and hung there, my heart pounding so hard against my ribs I was sure it would burst through. I wasn't sure if one of the lattices had given way, or if someone had apparated, but I wanted to get back to my room before I could find out.

I climbed back up, cautious, and reached the side of my window. I had accidentally climbed too much to the right, but it was ok. I then made the mistake of looking down, and my stomach dropped. I jerked my gaze back up, took a deep breath to still my rapidly rising and falling chest, and edged closer to the window.

I reached out and gripped the top of my window, digging my nails in and breaking the tips. Then I slowly placed my foot on the edge and slipped. I gripped so hard onto the window my fingers were white and I knew my nails would draw blood. My heart knocked insistently at my chest as I hung there.

_Gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, gonna die, _chanted a voice in my head, and I whimpered at the thought.

_Whoa! Calm down!_ said the rational voice. _Just take deep breaths then try again. I am _not _going to die. _

I listened to that voice, breathing in gulps of the cool dusk air. When my heart rate had calmed considerably, I tried again and was successful. I tumbled into the room just as my door opened.

I stared at Lupin and he stared back at me, looking shocked. I could imagine how I appeared; pale white, wide scared eyes with vine leaves tangled in my disheveled hair and clothes.

"What were you doing?" he asked, the ghost of a smile on his mouth. I straightened up and flashed him a smile.

Fixing my clothes and hair, I replied, "Nothing, is everything all right?"

At that he seemed to glow with happiness and yet wither with fear at the same time. I knew why he was here.

"Dora is having the baby," he said, and a grin stole over his face, making him look years younger.

"Oh my god - is _having_ the baby?"

"Yes," he replied, and he bounced on his feet. "She is almost ready and wants you to be there for the birth."

"I - blimey -"

"I spoke with your parents and they said it would be all right. Will you come?"

I stared into his face. He looked at me hopefully, and I was speechless and touched. Tonks wanted me there for the birth? A goofy grin stretched across my face, and he grinned back.

"Yes," I replied, and he ushered my out of my room and out the door, promising my parents to let them know when the baby arrived. A million emotions were running through my head; excitement, happiness, apprehension - I had never seen a birth before, and didn't know what to expect.

"I know what you were doing," Lupin said as my stomach somersaulted at the thought of blood.

"What?" I replied, half dazed.

"You were going to see him," his observation snapped me back to reality, and I felt my face heat slightly. I knew who _him_ was. "Your parents told me what you attempted to to earlier, and it was dangerous and foolish."

I wanted to lash out at him, but felt guilty because his wife was just about to have a baby.

"I know," I settled for as we crossed the boundary. He held out his arm and I took it. Everything seemed to tighten around me, and then I could breathe. I looked around and recognised the Tonks' backyard. We quickly made our way to the house.

"It would have been bad if you'd seen him," he said. I was just about to ask him why when we entered the house and we heard a scream of pain. The question died on my lips as his face whitened, and we rushed to their bedroom.

Tonks was sitting upright on the edge of the bed, a sheet beneath her, her face tight with pain. Her mother gripped her right hand, while a midwife crouched in front of them, ready to catch the baby.

Tonks broke into a relieved smile when she saw us, and Lupin stumbled over to her, gripping her left hand and kissing it.

"You're doing a wonderful job," he told her.

"Don't bullshit me," she said, but she smiled anyway. I felt a smile tugging at my lips and went to take Andromeda's outstretched hand. "I'm so glad you came, Gin."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I replied, and it was true; it wasn't everyday you got to see a birth. Well, unless you were a midwife.

"So, you're the lass that likes babies, huh?" asked the midwife, she had a scottish accent. I nodded, and she grinned evilly. "Then you'd better pay attention to her vagina."

I gulped, and looked over at Tonks who was laughing. It was cut off as her face contorted in pain and she pushed.

"Push," the midwife kept saying, and we kept offering Tonks words of encouragement, her mother stroking her arm and hair. "Come on, you're nearly there, the baby's crowning."

Against my will, I flicked my gaze down and I saw one of the weirdest things I have ever seen. There was this black stuff peeping out between the folds, and then I realised that it was hair. I watched in horror and awe as it kept slowly inching out.

"Would you like to feel the head?" the midwife asked Tonks, and she looked hesitant.

"Will it push it back in?" she asked quietly, sounding the most vulnerable I had ever heard her. The midwife laughed and I refrained from doing so too upon seeing Tonks' hair turn red.

"No," she replied, and I briefly glanced up as she felt it. A look of awe was plastered on her face; I had no idea how she was feeling now, and wasn't sure I ever wanted to.

My gaze went back down to the baby's head as her hand withdrew, and I watched as more began to emerge as Tonks pushed on.

Soon the whole head was out, and within what felt like seconds, the whole baby slid out, and gave a cry that made goosebumps erupt on my skin.

"It's a boy!" the midwife cried, and tears filled my eyes as Tonks and Lupin kissed. I stared at the crying baby, as Lupin stumbled over and cut the cord with his wand.

Andromeda wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him over to Tonks. They laid him on her chest, and she kissed and stroked his head, tears streaming down her face and her mother's. My face was wet, and I realised that tears were streaking down my face; it was the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed.

After a little bit, Andromeda took the baby away to clean him, and Tonks reached for my hand. I took it and she gripped hard, making tears of pain fill my eyes.

"All right, time for the afterbirth," said the midwife. Afterbirth? Horror washed over me as I realised what she was about to push out. After a few pushes, it was done, and I gagged, clapping a hand over my mouth. It looked like a liver-coloured balloon, and I wished I could tear my gaze away. "You wanna touch it?" she said, moving it toward me. I flinched away and she laughed, standing up and banishing it.

She cleaned up Tonks and then went to check on the baby, helping clean and weigh him and do whatever else was needed. I hugged both Tonks and Lupin, congratulating them. Then Andromeda came back in, staring lovingly at her tiny grandson.

She handed him over to Tonks, and tapped me on the shoulder. I rose and followed them out of the room. Once outside, I hugged her, congratulating her too. I'm not sure how long we stood there, conversing and drinking water. Then the midwife left, and we went back to the room.

Lupin was holding the baby, looking absolutely petrified, while Tonks chuckled and gazed lovingly at the scene. As we neared closer, I noticed something off about the baby; his hair had gone from black to ginger, meaning -

"He's a metamorphagus," said Andromeda, clearly not surprised. Tonks nodded and looked at me.

"Would you like to hold him?"

I nodded and said, "What's his name?"

Lupin walked over to me, not taking his gaze away from the baby. He handed him to me, saying, "Ginny Weasley, meet Edward (Teddy) Remus Lupin."

He placed the baby in my arms and warmth surged through me. As I gazed down at the tiny, sleeping face I knew that he held a special place in my heart that no other baby had held before.

"Hello, Teddy," I said, cuddling him closer and kissing his forehead. He smelt like new blankets, baby powder and something metallic I didn't want to think about.

"Harry will be the godfather," Lupin said, looking as though daring us to challenge him. I glanced down at the baby and smiled.

"I know," I said. I later sat down on one of the chairs that Andromeda had conjured up, while Lupin left to alert everyone of the news. Andromeda and Tonks were conversing quietly, so I took this opportunity to speak to Teddy.

"You're going to love your godfather," I told him. "He doesn't know it yet, but he loves you too and will be the best godfather you could ask for. In case you're wondering where he is, he's out trying to make the world a better place. Everyone misses him, especially me, but I know he'll come back for us."

"Congratulations!" said a familiar voice, and I looked to see my mother in the doorway, the boys behind her trying to peek in. They entered and congratulated and hugged Tonks and Andromeda, and I seized the opportunity to take in all of Teddy I could muster before my mum came over.

He fit somewhat perfectly in my arms, and his little heart was beating so fast it was kind of scary. He would twitch and make small noises, and I pulled him closer for one last kiss. As predicted, my mum came and took him off me, and instantly I felt the warmth leave me, like she had taken my blankets off me in the middle of winter.

He was passed to my father, and admired by my brothers - they were too afraid to hold him, especially Charlie - but I knew they would all make great fathers one day. Then Lupin returned, looking flustered but as though his night couldn't get any better - and it couldn't - and came over to me.

"I didn't get to finish before," he said, and continued before I could answer, "It's a good thing you didn't get to see him; he's too emotionally fragile right now, and seeing you would have only broken his concentration, which is of utmost importance he has now."

"I know," I said quietly. His words stung like a slap to the face, but I had secretly known that it was better that Harry didn't see me until everything had blown over. When the moment was right, we would reunite, and the world would hopefully be right and missing the presence of Voldemort.

As it grew later, it was time for us to go. We filed out of the door, and before I left, I glanced back in. Tonks was lying in bed, Teddy tucked safely in her arms, and Lupin's arms were wrapped around her. They both gazed in awe and complete and utter love at their baby. Tears sprung to my eyes at the beauty of the scene; love and family were beautiful to behold.

And at that moment, I knew that everything would be all right again, no matter what, I just didn't know when.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know :). Next will be the Battle, can you believe it? I don't know when it'll be up, because of all the work I have, but it'll be ASAP, I promise :D.**


	24. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Hey all!**

**Sorry it's been awhile - but it's been exam time and I haven't had time to sit down and write this chapter properly until now (which means that it started in maths NOT doing my work :p).**

**Thank you to Annegirl (for the inspiration), guests, bluefire1765, HarryPotter91901, CeciliaHorse and elliolympus234 for reviewing and favouriting - your encouragement has kept me going :).**

**Can you believe we have reached the end of our journey? I can't. But, I suppose it's not over - there's still the sequel to this, 'Better In Time' and all the other fanfics.**

**Now, last but not least, here is the final chapter of Ginny Weasley and her Sixth Year at Hogwarts. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 24 - The Battle of Hogwarts**

The ground was hard, cold and slick with water. I knew where I was.

I opened my eyes slowly, and the dark cavernous walls came into focus. My heart lurched unpleasantly.

I rolled over and stood up. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my Hogwarts uniform. Judging from it's tightness, it was my old one. My clothes and hair were damp, and goosebumps were erupting painfully on my arms.

I stepped backwards, and there was something hard was underneath my shoe, so I moved my foot. There was something small and white lying there, and when I realised what it was my heart started pounding so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. It was a tooth. _My_ tooth, to be exact.

I looked around, and saw that there were three others strewn around it. I slid my tongue along my rows of teeth, and my heart skipped a beat as I felt three holes.

"_Ginny_," hissed the voice that had haunted my nightmares since my first year at Hogwarts. I whirled around and saw a dark haired, sixteen year old boy standing there, a sadistic smile twisting his face and making it look inhuman.

"Hello, Tom," I spat, hatred welling up within me. He laughed his high, cold laugh and the hairs on my arms stood up.

"There is no need to fight anymore," he said, moving more into the light. Something odd happened; as he moved into the light, his appearance changed. His features sharpened and became less human, his nose flattened and his hair thinned.

"When you're dead there will be no need to fight anymore," I said, and he laughed again.

"You have lost everything," he said, and at last he was out of the shadows. He still looked inhuman, but was bald, had snake-like slits for nostrils and scarlet eyes.

"No we haven't, we still have Harry and he's going to send you back to hell!" I yelled, now angry at him. He laughed yet again.

"Are you sure?" A cruel smile twisted his lips, and made my confidence falter. His smile widened, and he said, "Look around."

Every hair on my body was standing on end. A voice in my head told me not to look around, not to give in because he was just bluffing. But I didn't listen to that voice, instead I slowly turned around.

I jumped back in horror. It couldn't be true. All around me were strewn dead bodies, the closest to me were my family.

"No!" I yelled. Riddle started laughing again, and this time he didn't stop. Tonks and Lupin caught my eye, lying together, Colin, my parents, the twins, the rest of my brothers, Hermione. I wanted to yell out in disbelief and to be sick and to torture him for causing this.

There were tears in my eyes, obscuring my vision, and bodies as far as I could see. Panic constricted my chest as they slid closer to me, and their last screams echoed against the walls.

"No, please, please!" begged a male voice that sounded familiar.

"No, not my children!" My mother's voice joined the din.

More and more echoed, friends, family and strangers begging for mercy. I wanted to run, to get out of here before more horrible things could happen. I turned and stepped on something that was firm yet soft at the same time. A body.

I knew who it would be, but the sight of the jet black hair, lightning shaped scar and his emerald eyes, open and without emotion, broke whatever bravery and sanity I had left. I screamed until my throat hurt and tears poured down my face like the blood trickling down the side of Harry's.

I looked up and saw Riddle standing there, triumph gleaming wildly in his eyes. He raised his wand, and I didn't hear the incantation, but saw the green light as it sped toward me, bringing me closer to everyone in the room -

I sat upright, my heart pounding a thousand miles per hour and drenched in sweat. I took deep calming breaths, forcing the images of the dead bodies out of my head. His laugh still rang in my ears, but it subsided as I put my head in my hands. I drew up my knees and leaned on them, the panic leaking out of me with every breath.

It was just a nightmare, and not uncommon, for I had been dreaming of the chamber for over a week now. It could only mean one thing; something terrible was drawing nearer and nearer, something that might tear us all apart. Every time I dreamt of the chamber, someone died, whether it be a family member or friend. Dreaming teeth was also an omen, but I couldn't remember what. All that stirred in my memory was that it too meant horrible things.

By far, this had been the worst one, and I had a nagging suspicion why. This morning, mum had finally caved in, and decided to go over to Shell Cottage. She gathered whoever wanted to come - which was all of us - and we Apparated there. We arrived only to meet Bill getting ready to Apparate.

He told us that Harry, Ron and Hermione had left that morning with the goblin, Griphook, and he suspected that it had something to do with Gringotts (this was confirmed this evening when Potterwatch announced that there had been a break in at Gringotts). We went inside for tea and met Dean and Luna there. I hugged them both, relieved, and talked with them for a bit.

When everyone had tea and was busy chatting, I had snuck out of the house and taken a walk. I had felt nothing but frustration and anger and desperately wanted to break something. Once that had subsided, I was hit with a wave of fear and nausea; they had been safe at Shell Cottage, and now, wherever they were, they weren't, and things felt just as they did before.

I then stumbled across a slab of rock, and knelt down to investigate it. It was Dobby's tomb. Sadness washed over me; I remembered the little elf, how happy and kind he had been, and how Harry cared for him. I knew that Harry would have been devastated, and I wondered if he had dug the grave himself (Bill later told me that he did).

Restless and upset, I had walked over to the rose bushes and tugged on a few until they came out. I had felt the pain of the thorns digging into my hands and the trickle of blood, but I didn't care (Fleur healed them later when I went back inside). Yet another good person had been added to the list of death and destruction, and all of this was the result of Riddle and his bid for power, and it would only end once Harry had defeated him. If he defeated him...no, _when_ he defeated him.

I sighed and sunk back into the pillows. I stretched out and felt restricted around my legs; I had fallen asleep with my shirt and jeans on. All the lights were off, and the blanket that mum had made me was draped around me, meaning she had come in at one point. I snuggled back in, and attempted to fall asleep; it was no use. I could hear the faint mumble of voices from downstairs, every creak of the timber and each of my senses was on end.

Defeated, I rubbed my eyes and leaned over to turn on my lamp. After I turned it on, I rested my hand on the bedside table, only to withdraw it instantaneously from the searing pain. Rubbing my hand, I listened as I heard the distinct sound of a coin rolling on the floor.

My heart pounding, I leaned over the edge of my bed - almost falling off in the process - and scoured the floor for it. Once located, I picked it up, ignoring the heat, and held it close to the light. It read:

_Harry's back. We're fighting. Apparate straight into Hog's Head._

Harry was back. He was back. At Hogwarts. With Ron and Hermione.

I flew out of bed and scrambled around for a cardigan. If we were fighting, I wanted to be comfortable and not wear anything heavy. I looked in the mirror, to see if I looked all right. My hair was a bit messy, but other than that I looked ok.

_What on earth are you doing?_ yelled a voice in my head. _It's a bloody war, how you look won't matter!_

Slightly agreeing with the voice (I still cared how Harry thought I looked), I searched for my sneakers. When I realised that the voices had faltered downstairs, I quieted my search. After I pulled them out from under my bed, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and met a significant problem; how was I going to _get_ to Hogwarts?

_Fred and George, _said that voice inside my head, and I flew to the door. I opened it slowly to avoid it creaking, and tiptoed out onto the landing and to the adjacent door. I opened it slowly, so as to not startle them, and found them fast asleep.

I turned on the lights, heard the rustling of bedsheets and turned around to answer their questions. I rolled my eyes when I realised that they were still fast asleep. Sighing, I went over and shook the one on my left awake.

"Wazgoinon?" Fred yawned, sitting up. I didn't reply, but hastened over to wake the other one.

"What's up, Gin?" George said, sitting up and I walked to the centre of the room.

"I just received a message from Neville," I told them quietly. "Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Hogwarts and we're fighting."

They stared at me in disbelief.

"What?" they said in unison. I repeated my message.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said, growing annoyed. We needed to hurry up and leave, especially before mum and dad found out and got there. There was no way they would let me fight in the war.

There was static from the radio in their room and to confirm my point a voice said, "We have a new weather report! Lightning has struck, I repeat, lightning has struck!"

"You're not lying after all," said George and before I could make a snappy retort they hopped out of bed and began searching for clothes. They turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to give us some privacy to change?" Fred replied. I stared at them in disbelief.

"All right. I'm going up to my room, meet me there when you're ready and we'll discuss transportation." When they nodded, I quietly left the room and made my way back to mine. Once inside, I closed the door, sat on my bed and pulled my sneakers on. Then I walked to the window and opened it, breathing in the fresh air. I sat there, enjoying the breeze on my face, and there was a knock on the door. I bounded over and opened it to find only one of the twins standing there.

"George is in the bathroom," Fred said, answering my unspoken question as I closed the door. "How're we getting there?"

"We can climb down the lattices outside my window, sneak across to the Apparating point and I'll do side-along with one of you guys. We're to Apparate straight into the Hog's Head and meet Neville there," I told him. He nodded and went to inspect the lattices.

"Are they safe?"

"Kind of," I replied. "Some of them are still good, but others are old and will break, so -"

"- we'll need to be careful either way," he finished and I nodded. There was a bit of an awkward silence as we waited, and I watched Fred. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though unsure of what to say.

"Gin," he said seriously, and I knew what was going to come.

"If I don't live through this I'll always love you?" I said, and a smile ghosted his lips.

"That's the thing, Gin," he said, and I knew that this was no laughing matter, "I have this feeling that-that I'm not going to…make it."

"Don't be silly," I said harshly. I couldn't permit that idea to form in my head. Unwillingly, the images of my nightmare floated across my mind, but I shut it out. I walked over to him and grabbed his face gently, turning it to look at me. "We're all going to make it, ok?"

"Ok," he said quietly, whether he believed it, I didn't know. "I do love you, though, and I always will."

"I love you too," I said and we hugged. I breathed in the familiar scent of his cologne mixed with his dragon-hide jacket, and soaked it up. The door opened and we sprang apart.

"Should I have knocked?" said George, and we breathed in relief.

"Just maybe," said Fred, and they grinned.

"So, what's the plan for getting there?"

I told him, and he nodded, saying, "Ok, let's do this."

We made our way over to the window.

"Wait," said George. "Should we wake up Charlie?"

We considered it, but then I remembered that he was a part of the Order, and therefore when mum and dad found out they would alert him. Not to mention he would stop me from going because he was overprotective. I voiced this to the twins.

"You're right," said Fred. "Let's just go. I'll go first."

He knelt on the pillows, and swung himself out of the window. He held onto the sill and lowered himself down. Slowly, he began to climb down. He made it a decent length down before there was a CRACK!

"Are you ok?" George and I said in unison.

"Yeah," he replied. He kept going, and with a few more CRACKs, he reached the bottom. George went next, carefully avoiding the broken lattices and adding a few more to the latter.

When he reached the bottom, I wondered fleetingly if they were going to leave without me, leaving me here to sit at home with Muriel while the rest of my family fought. I shuddered at the thought. However, I was happily proved wrong when they waited for me.

Heart pounding and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I climbed down. I too avoided the broken lattices and jumped out of my skin when there was a CRACK! Eventually, I made it down. I hadn't realised before, but I was shaking, with fear or excitement I didn't know.

We hurried across the lawn to the Apparating point. Once there, I grabbed George's arm and braced myself for the feeling. A thrill of excitement coursed through me; after all this time, I was finally going to see Harry again...and Ron and Hermione. Suddenly, I was enclosed with darkness and the sensation of being suffocated and squeezed, and we were on our way.

The sensation subsided, and I drew in deep breaths of air. We were in the same shabby room where Dumbledore's Army had first met. We looked around and saw two figures already standing there. We drew out our wands as the figures came towards us. We lowered them in relief as they came into the light spilling in from outside.

"I got the message too," said Lee Jordan, grinning.

"Me too," said Cho Chang, holding up her fake galleon. I smiled at her, but it wasn't completely genuine; the fact that she had been Harry's first girlfriend still bothered me. A bit. "The only thing is -"

"- where do we go from here?" I finished and she nodded. "I thought Neville would be meeting us."

"You lot wanna get into Hogwarts?" said a gruff voice from the shadows, making us all jump and raise our wands.

"Who's there?" called Fred, and a man stepped out of the shadows. Surprise rippled through the air, for this man looked exactly like Albus Dumbledore.

"Aberforth Dumbledore," he said. "Owner of the Hog's Head."

We introduced ourselves. I stared in wonder at Dumbledore's brother; he had never mentioned that he had siblings, and I had only found out about it from the newspaper.

"Weasley's, eh? I know your parents. Anyway, there's a secret passageway from my pub to the castle that isn't sealed. Some students just went through, and you're welcome to use it, too."

"Who were they?" I asked.

"A girl named Luna and a boy named Dean."

I nodded to the others and we followed him up the stairs. He led us to a small room, where there was a large painting of a young girl mounted on the wall. She had the same eyes and prominent cheekbones as him. She was clearly their younger sister, Ariana.

He turned to us, looking annoyed and said, "It's through there. Now, I wanna take a kip, but my bar's turned into a bloody railway station -"

"And it'll probably stay that way," I said truthfully. "I'm sure there'll be more people coming through."

He grunted and mumbled under his breath. He walked over to the portrait and pulled it open, exposing a dark corridor within. We walked over and Lee went first, climbing up the mantelpiece. We followed suit, each thanking him and receiving a grunt in return.

I climbed inside - with the help of George - and we walked down the stairs. There were brass lamps hanging from the walls and the earthy floor was smooth and worn. Once we were all inside, he closed it and we followed the passageway, staying close together.

We remained in silence. Only our breaths and, when the passage became steeper, our panting could be heard. Cho stuck close to me and I couldn't help feeling a twinge of annoyance. Finally, we turned a corner and there was the end of the passage. We walked up the short flight of steps and I made my way to the front. I pushed open the door and heard voices, which immediately halted their conversation.

I climbed through and looked around, my brown eyes meeting a pair of familiar emerald green ones. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help the radiant smile that spread across my face. After all this time, Harry was finally here in front of me, and in one piece too. From his expression, I could tell that he was pleased, yet not, to see me. I smiled at Ron and Hermione and in response to the other greetings I received as I entered. Fred and George received them too, who were right behind me.

"Aberforth's getting a bit annoyed," said Fred. "He wants a kip, and his bar's turned into a railway station."

I couldn't take my eyes of Harry, soaking in the sight of him. I watched as his mouth fell open as Cho entered, and I had the sudden desire to throttle her.

_Calm down, _said a soothing voice in my head. _He's just surprised to see her, that's all._

I still wanted to throttle her.

"I got the message," she said, holding up her own fake Galleon and she went to sit beside Michael Corner, which, I'll admit, I was highly thankful for. I went and sat on a vacant armchair, and I gave Luna, who was perched on the arm, a small hug as I sat.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" said George.

"There isn't one," said Harry, and there was an odd expression on his face, as though he was in pain but trying to conceal it.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favourite kind," said Fred, and I let out a reluctant laugh.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry told Neville. "What did you call them all back for? This is insane -"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" said Dean, taking out his fake Galleon. "The message said Harry was back, and we were going to fight! I'll have to get a wand, though -"

"You haven't got a wand -?" said Seamus.

I noticed Ron turn towards Harry and say, "Why can't they help?"

"What?" said Harry.

"They can help." Then he dropped his voice and they had a muttered conversation. Fred and George began cracking jokes, but I wasn't paying attention; I was examining the trio. Not only had Ron and Harry grown taller, but both their hair reached their shoulders and although Hermione's was plaited, it was still long and reached down her back. They also looked very thin and drawn, as though they had hardly eaten this year (the thought of them starving sent a pang through my heart).

"Ok," said Harry and everyone quieted. There was a feeling of mutual excitement in the air and everyone was staring intently at him. "There's something we need to find. Something – something that'll help us overthrow You-Know-Who. It's here at Hogwarts, but we don't know where. It might have belonged to Ravenclaw. Has anyone heard of an object like that? Has anyone come across something with her eagle on it, for instance?" He looked toward the group of Ravenclaws, but Luna answered.

"Well, there's her lost diadem. I told you about it, remember, Harry? The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but the lost diadem," said Michael, rolling his eyes, "is lost, Luna. That's sort of the point."

"When was it lost?" asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say," said Cho, and I could tell that he was disappointed by her answer. I couldn't help feeling a sense of satisfaction. "Professor Flitwick says the diadem vanished with Ravenclaw herself. People have looked, but, nobody's ever found a trace of it, have they?" All the Ravenclaws shook their heads.

"Sorry, but what is a diadem?" asked Ron.

"It's a kind of crown," said Terry Boot. "Ravenclaw's was supposed to have magical properties, enhance the wisdom of the wearer."

Luna began something about Wrackspurts, but Harry cut across her, asking, "And none of you have ever seen anything that looks like it?" They all shook their heads and he looked back at Ron and Hermione, and they too were clearly disappointed.

"If you'd like to see what the diadem's supposed to look like, I could take you up to our common room and show you, Harry," said Cho. "Ravenclaw's wearing it in her statue."

My satisfaction dissolved, and I eagerly awaited Harry's response, hoping he would say no. He conversed quietly with Ron and Hermione and I knew his answer. Anger seethed through me at the thought of Harry and Cho alone together, and I knew that I had to interfere.

So when Cho got to her feet, I blurted out - and quite fiercely, too -, "No, Luna will take Harry, won't you, Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd like to," said Luna happily, and glorious relief swept through me. Cho sat down again, looking disappointed and I couldn't help smirking a bit.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked Neville, and he led them out of the room. Once they were gone, I stood up and made my way over to Ron and Hermione, almost bouncing with happiness and excitement. Unfortunately, my path was blocked by Cho.

"Listen, Ginny," she said before I could speak. "I won't keep you long; I know you want to say hello. Anyway, I know you and Harry are dating and I just wanted to let you know that I didn't want to get Harry alone so I could make a move on him, ok?"

I felt kind of sheepish, but I didn't want to admit it. I replied, not very confidently, "I know that."

I could tell she didn't believe me, and she said, "I just wanted to feel like I'm doing something, you know? I've just been shut up at home all year, listening to what's been going on and feeling worthless cause I haven't been able to do anything useful."

Feeling pity for her, I said, "I know how you feel; I'm underage so I haven't been able to do much." I put one hand on her shoulders and she looked up at me, surprised. "You're not worthless, and I know that you'll show everyone that tonight."

"Thanks, Ginny," she said, surprised, but smiling slightly. I let go and she walked away. I saw Ron and Hermione were still deep in conversation and walked over to them.

"But how're we going to get_ in_, Ron?" I heard Hermione ask him.

"I've heard him speak it before, so I'll just make some hissing noises," he replied, and Hermione looked stunned.

"Ron, you're a genius!" she said, and Ron look abashed, yet delighted at her praise. I couldn't help smirking and I wondered if anything had happened between them lately.

"Yeah, he has his moments where he can pass for one," I said and they both whipped around.

"Ginny!" Hermione beamed, pulling me into a hug. We squeezed each other; it really had been so long since we saw each other. She pulled back. "How've you been?"

"All right," I said, moving away and embracing Ron. I felt relieved to feel his familiar arms around me, to smell his familiar scent. "You guys?"

"All right," shrugged Ron and Hermione nodded.

"How's the Horcrux hunt been?" I asked them quietly and they both looked astonished. Ron rounded on Hermione.

"What did you tell her for?" he demanded, and she looked surprised and hurt.

"It wasn't me!" she replied.

"Actually," I interrupted, as Ron opened his mouth to retort, "I saw one of the books in your trunk, Hermione, and worked it out for myself later this year."

"Oh," said Ron, and he looked a little sheepish.

"So?" I prompted.

"It's been…all right," said Hermione quietly, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "We've only got 3 left to destroy."

"3?" I exclaimed. How many did Voldemort make? Well, at least this explained why they were gone so long.

"Yeah," said Ron. "And I really think we should go now, Hermione, so that way we'll get them and be back in time for Harry."

"I agree," she said. She turned to me and said, "Sorry, Gin, but it's urgent."

"I understand," I said, although I felt a little crestfallen. I wanted to ask if they needed my help, but I knew what the answer would be. "Go."

They nodded and set off, exiting the same way as Harry and Luna. I wondered how much longer they would be, but I was pulled out of my reverie by Neville.

"Where did they go?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied, and it was the truth. "They had to do something before Harry got back."

"Ok. We just sent messages to the rest of the DA and the Order."

"Oh, ok," I said. I felt a little apprehensive; that meant that my mum and dad would soon know and realise that we had already left for here. Then my mum would kill me and then they would send me back home to wait.

_Unless_, said a voice in my head, _I hide from them and hope they never find me._

_Fat chance, _said another voice_, this is mum you're talking about._

Damnit. Oh well, I'd just have to grin and bear it. Then I'd have to fight and sneak back here somehow. I'd work out the details later. I hand waved in front of my face, startling me.

"Earth to Ginny," said a familiar female voice.

"Patty!" I said, and she grinned.

"It's about time you recognised me," she said as we embraced. "You're gone what, a month, and you've already forgotten me?"

"Yeah, you're not that important to me...just kidding. I'd never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you," she said dramatically, and I laughed. I had really missed her, Neville, Luna and Colin, who was standing right behind her.

"What about me?" asked Colin as we embraced.

"Fine," I said, feigning being exasperated. "We won't forget you either."

He laughed and turned back to Patty to converse quietly with her. I really loved them together, and hoped that one day they'd eventually marry.

We spun around as the door opened, and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet entered. They came over and said hello, exchanging hugs and handshakes. It had been so long since I'd seen some them, and it was nice to see them again. Now that they were here, it felt as though I was back in my fourth year and, in a second, Harry would arrive and teach us some new jinxes and other spells.

Unfortunately, the next group of people who came through I wasn't as pleased to see. In came Kingsley and Lupin (Tonks was clearly at home with Teddy), followed by Bill and Fleur and - my heart skipped a beat - my parents. I dreaded what was to come as my mother's eyes scanned the room. They rested upon me, and her lips pursed. We were about to be in deep trouble. She made a beeline for me, and two people appeared at my side; Fred and George.

"Don't worry," said George.

"We'll defend you," finished Fred, and I couldn't help grinning.

"If I need it," I said.

"If you need it," they agreed, grinning. However, they faded from our faces as our parents drew nearer.

"_Ginevra Molly Weasley_," hissed mum as they drew level with us. I lifted my chin, proud and ready to fight. "Do you know what we went through when we discovered that, not only were Fred and George already gone, but you, our youngest and_ only_ daughter -?"

Fortunately, we never found out what they went through as the door leading out into the corridor opened and two people sped down the staircase.

"Wh-?" said Harry, and the look of shock on his face was comical. Luna was right behind him.

"Harry, what's happening?" said Lupin, meeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading he school - Snape's run for it - What

are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What first, Harry?" called George. "What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to

get organized," Harry said. "We're fighting."

There was a roar like several lions and everyone surged to the door, wands out and ready. I moved to join them, and found my arm in an iron grip. I whirled around to find my mum glaring at me. I glared back.

"_Don't you dare_," she hissed. "You're going straight home -"

"No I'm not!" I yelled back, attempting to jerk my arm out of her grip. There was no way in hell I was going back now.

"You're underage! I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!" Glee coursed through me as I succeeded in pulling away from her. I noticed that Harry had joined us, and was determined to keep fighting, even though I felt an inexplicable sense of foreboding. "I'm in Dumbledore's Army-"

"A teenagers' gang!"

"A teenagers' gang that's about to take him on, which no one else has dared to

do!" said Fred, and I was so grateful.

"She's sixteen!" shouted mum. "She's not old enough! What you two were thinking bringing her with you-"

Fred and George looked slightly ashamed of themselves, and my spirits dampened just a little.

"Mum's right, Ginny," said Bill gently, and anger coursed through my veins. "You can't do this. Everyone underage will have to leave, it's only right."

"I can't go home!" I shouted, angry tears stinging my eyes. I felt betrayed; I couldn't believe that they were ganging up on me like this. Didn't they know that it was too late, that I had been involved in this fight since my first year at Hogwarts? "My whole family's here, I can't stand waiting there alone and not knowing and -"

But there was one ray of hope. I turned to Harry and pleaded with every ounce of my being for him to understand and to fight with me for my right to stay. He shook his head, and I knew that it was all over. There was no need to fight anymore; clearly I wasn't wanted here.

"Fine," I said bitterly, turning away and staring at the entrance to the tunnel back to the Hog's Head. "I'll say good-by now, then, and-"

There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered out of the Tunnel and fallen. He pulled himself up no the nearest chair, looked around through those familiar lopsided horn-rimmed glasses that he'd had for forever, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"

Percy spluttered into silence. Everyone stared at him. I couldn't believe it. After all this time, after everything that had been said when he left and happened last Christmas, here he was, staring back just as dumbfounded at us. Fleur and Lupin said something, but I didn't register it. I was still marvelling at his nerve and why he was here.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, and I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, I was a - a -"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred and I agreed whole-heartedly with his words.

"Yes, I was!" It appeared so did Percy.

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy. Mum burst into tears and hugged him while he patted her on the back. He apologised to dad, and then he too hurried to hug his son.

"What made you see sense, Perce?" inquired George.

"It's been coming on for a while," said Percy, mopping his eyes under his glasses with a corner of his traveling cloak. "But I had to find a way out and it's not so easy at the Ministry, they're imprisoning traitors all the time. I managed to make contact with Aberforth and he tipped me off ten minutes ago that Hogwarts was going to make a fight of it, so here I am."

"Well, we do look to our prefects to take a lead at times such as these," said George in a good imitation of Percy's most pompous manner, and I couldn't help grinning. "Now let's get upstairs and fight, or all the good Death Eaters'll be taken."

Percy shook hands with Fleur, and I couldn't help feeling relieved and happy that, after all this time, he had finally come back to us. I also realised that everyone was distracted, and quickly joined the crowd going up the stairs.

"Ginny!" barked mum. Damnit!

"Molly, how about this," said Lupin, and I couldn't help feeling grateful and hopeful. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I -"

"That's a good idea," said dad firmly, "Ginny, you stay in this room, you hear me?"

I did not like the idea much, in fact, I didn't like it at all. But that unusually stern gaze was in his eyes, and I nodded. Lupin and them headed off to the stairs as well, which would mean that I would be alone with Harry. My heart skipped a little beat.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry, "Where's Hermione?"

"They must have gone up the Great Hall already," said dad over his shoulder.

"I didn't see them pass me."

"They said something about a bathroom," I said, remembering the bit of conversation I had overheard, "not long after you left."

"A bathroom?"

Harry strode across the room to an open door leading off the Room of Requirement and checked the bathroom beyond, which I knew was empty.

"You're sure they said bath-?" But with a roar of pain, he clutched his scar and keeled over.

"Harry!" I said, fear prickling at my skin and rushed over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. His scar wasn't supposed to do this anymore, was it? The only other time it had happened, Ron had told me, was when Riddle was near, which meant -

"He's here," Harry muttered, looking into my eyes, and I shuddered. It was really happening. It seemed to then dawn upon us just how close we were, and that the last time we had been this close was his birthday. I felt two pink spots glow on my cheeks.

_Knock it off!_ I told myself. I would not relapse into _that_ girl.

"I'm sorry," he said, and I was confused; there were many things that warranted apology. "I don't want you to fight. I just - I can't - I can't lose you."

My heart was pounding, and my heart swelled with joy. Did this mean that his feelings were still just as strong as mine? I nodded slowly, processing what he'd just said.

"And you think I can lose you?" I blurted out. He looked surprised, yet hopeful and grinned that lopsided grin that made my knees go weak (thank goodness I was already kneeling).

"Just promise me you'll stay here, ok?" he said, serious again. I nodded. He cupped my face, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. The moment vanished, and we rose together, my hands falling to my sides.

His eyes didn't leave mine; green and brown reaching a mutual understanding. Mine followed his now slim figure as he left the room. The door swung shut behind him, and the loneliness and fear that had been momentarily kept at bay crept over me.

I paced the room, unable to sit still. The silence was unnerving, and I longed for a sign of what was going on. Before I knew it, anger and shame had engulfed me.

How dare they all betray me and make me stay here? How dare they all prevent me from fighting a fight that was just as much as mine as theirs? And how dare I succumb to Harry's wishes! I don't want to lose him just as much as he doesn't want to lose me!

I looked at the doorway that led out of the Room, and a recklessness stole over me. No one was around, after all, and all I had to do was sneak out...no one would know I was gone until it was too late…

"I know that you are preparing to fight," said a cold, high, clear voice making me jump. I pulled out my wand and scanned the Room. There was no one there but me. It seemed to be emanating from inside the walls, but I knew it was outside. "Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

I snorted as anger stole over me again.

"Give me Harry Potter," continued Riddle, "and none shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Fear and anger were pulsing through me, and tears stung my eyes. I forced them back; now was not the time to break down.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do!" I yelled, frustrated. "Sit and knit?"

There was a noise behind me and I whirled around. A rocking chair had appeared, and on it was some wool and knitting needles.

"Very funny," I said bitterly to the room. And just as quickly as the anger had come, it disappeared, leaving cold fear and worry in it's place. Where was Harry? Had he found Ron and Hermione? Had anyone tried to turn him in, and now they were fighting in the Great Hall? The urge to leave strengthened again, and I felt conflicted; I wanted to go and fight, but I had promised Harry that I would stay here.

I had no time to make a decision, however, because the door opened and hundreds of underage kids came streaming through, still dressed in their pyjamas, being ushered by Filch and Madam Pomfrey.

"This way," she called, leading them to the secret passageway. I moved out of the way; the last thing I needed was to be sent through there and back home. They began ushering the kids through; I saw some friends, classmates, younger DA members. I looked back at the door through which they came and, with a grin, saw two heads (one blonde and one black) disappear back through the door.

I desperately wanted to join them. Then, after assuring both Filch and Madam Pomfrey that I was of age and I was stationed here by the Order (desperate times call for desperate measures), they left and I was alone again. The hole opened again and in climbed Aberforth, looking furious.

"Why are all these children thundering through my pub?" he demanded of me.

"Because we refused to hand over Harry to Voldemort," I explained, "so they've evacuated all the underage students."

"Yeah, I heard," he grunted, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He seemed to struggle internally for a moment. "All right, I'm going to fight."

And without another word, he drew his wand and strode from the room. However, I wasn't alone for long. Not long after, the passageway opened again and in came a female with bright pink hair -

"Tonks!" I yelled.

"Ginny!" she said, delighted. She rushed over to me and we embraced.

"What are you doing here?" we said at the same time, and I grinned reluctantly.

"You go first," she said and I obliged.

"I'm not allowed to fight, so it was either stay here or go home."

"I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening," she said, and she looked guilty. "I've left Teddy with my mother, he'll be just fine."

"Tonks," I said, about to convince her to go home, but we were interrupted by the arrival of another female. She was elderly and wore a moth-eaten hat.

"Hello there," said Neville's grandmother. "I've sealed the passageway, seeing Aberforth's no longer there. So, what's going on?"

Both her and Tonks fixed their hopeful gazes upon. I felt bad for the news I was about to bestow upon them.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea," I said. "All I know is that the fighting's begun and won't stop until Harry is handed over to Voldemort. Therefore it won't stop, cause we never will."

"Right," said Tonks, but she was interrupted by the whole room shaking. We grabbed each other as some of the chairs toppled over, the rocking chair among them. None of us said anything, but we moved in synchronisation towards the door. It opened and, to my surprise, in came Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Potter," said Mrs Longbottom crisply. "You can tell us what's going on."

"Is everyone okay?" Tonks and I said together. This time, I didn't laugh.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"I was the last to come through," said Mrs. Longbottom. "I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?"

"He's fighting."

"Naturally," she said proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him."

And, with surprising speed, she trotted off toward the stone steps. Harry looked at Tonks.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing –" Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"

Without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Ginny," said Harry, and my body tingled with excitement. "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave too. Just for a bit. Then you can come back in."

I was absolutely delighted. Before he could say anything else, I followed Tonks.

"And then you can come back in!" he shouted after me as I ran up the steps. "You've got to come back in!"

It was those words that prohibited me going further than the outside corridor. There was dust in the air, and there were bangs that made the walls and ceiling sway threateningly. I spotted Tonks standing at a window, which was missing several panes, and sending spells into the crowd below. I joined her, and together we let out our frustration, hitting as many of the enemy as possible.

There were screams and jets of red and green lights everywhere. Grawp the giant joined the fight, and a voice behind us, that I recognised as Ron's, said, "Let's hope he steps on some of them!"

"As long as it's not any of our lot!" I called back. I could feel a pair of eyes on me, and knew instantly who they belonged to. I sent a well-aimed jinx into the crowd and hit a Death Eater that had been advancing on an unsuspecting victim.

"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them, and it was Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past. I was surprised, yet touched at his compliment. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements, they've brought giants of their own."

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.

"He was dueling Dolohov, haven't seen him since!"

"Tonks," I said, knowing what was on her mind at once, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay –"

But she had run off into the dust after Aberforth. I sighed and turned, helpless, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"They'll be all right," said Harry, but we all knew they were empty words. "Ginny, we'll be back in a moment, just keep out of the way, keep safe – come on!" he said to Ron and Hermione, and they ran back to the stretch of wall beyond which the Room of Requirement was waiting to do the bidding of the next entrant.

I hesitated. Now was my opportunity, and all I had to do was take it. I glanced back to the stretch of wall that the trio had disappeared behind, and the building swayed violently as there was another BANG.

I made up my mind, and sprinted down the corridor. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins stronger than ever before and as I turned corner after corner, I encountered no one. Finally, I turned into one on the lower levels and saw two people at the end of the corridor. Something was wrong. One was cradling the other, larger one in their lap, their shoulders shaking with sobs. As I drew closer, I didn't recognise the couple until I stared over the dark-haired female's shoulder into the face of Remus Lupin.

I let out a gasp of horror. No, he couldn't be dead. Lupin, married to Tonks and father of baby Teddy could not be dead, but playing a cruel joke. The world started spinning around me when he didn't move, but lay there, permanently asleep.

"Nooo," moaned out Tonks, as though she had been tortured in the worst possible manner. It cut through me like an icy knife, and I sank to my knees beside her.

"Tonks," I said quietly, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Ginny," she sobbed, facing me. Her eyes were filled with tears and wild with grief. "I don't want to live anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, harsher than I had expected. "What about your son, Teddy?"

"Teddy?" she said, as though he was a stranger to her. Realisation dawned in her eyes. "Oh, yes, my baby. My poor baby, who will never know his wonderful father."

Tears poured down my face as she sobbed harder into my shoulder, crying out, "My poor baby!" over and over again. I felt as though my heart had cracked, like a mirror, and one of the shards had fallen out, irreplaceable and unfixable. Another BANG shook the building, and I was torn out of my reverie of the man who had been the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and who would have made an excellent father.

"Tonks," I said, my voice hoarse. "Tonks, we need to move, someone could come."

"No," she moaned. "I'm not leaving him."

"We have to, ok, but we'll put his body -" my voice was drowned out by a loud, echoing cackle that made goosebumps erupt on my arms and legs. I turned and saw a woman with crazy dark hair and heavy lidded eyes standing there. She looked triumphant and was panting with excitement. My grief was drowned out as anger consumed me like fire coursing through my veins and making my ears ring.

"Did the doggy meet his death?" Bellatrix crooned and I wanted to lash out in the most horrible way possible. How dare she taunt Tonks like that!

"Shut up," I said, and she cackled.

"Ginny," said Tonks warningly and all the grief had disappeared from her face, leaving it hardened and stony. Bellatrix cackled again and I wanted to reach down her throat and pull out her vocal cords so she could never make another sound again.

"Are you upset, Mudblood? Don't worry, once I'm through with you I'll take care of your mummy and the little cub -"

"You will never touch them when I'm through with you!" Tonks yelled, beside herself. She stood up and drew her wand. Bellatrix cackled again and before I knew it I was yelling out:

"Why don't you shut up you ugly, crazy hag!"

Both Tonks and Bellatrix stared at me in surprise.

"Listen here, Blood Traitor," said Bellatrix in a calm voice. Cold terror put out the fire in my veins; there was something downright horrifying about a calm Bellatrix. "First, I'm going to kill my Mudblood niece. Then, I'm going to take you to the Dark Lord and let him torture you until your boyfriend comes to save you."

I was frozen to the spot, unable to move, speak or think clearly.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" said Tonks and she shot a jinx at Bellatrix. Her reaction was instantaneous; she reflected the jinx and shot a jet of green light at her. Tonks dodged it and shot another spell at Bellatrix, succeeding in hitting her.

"Ginny," said Tonks as Bellatrix struggled to her feet. "I'm so sorry - look after Teddy for me -"

"Tonks, wha-?" I began and she pointed her wand at me. I should have seen it coming. Before I could raise my own, I saw a jet of red light and everything went black, Bellatrix's mad laughter ringing in my ears.

"Ginny!" said a familiar voice as I opened my eyes. Neville's face swam into view, along with Patty's, Colin's and Luna's. "What happened?"

I remembered the jet of red light issuing out of Tonks' wand, and sat up, ignoring their protests. I scanned the corridor; she was nowhere in sight. Dread weighed down my chest like lead. If she was dead and Teddy was an orphan, it was all my fault…

"Ginny, what happened?" Neville demanded again, and I told them.

"It's not your fault," said Luna, as though reading my mind, but before I could say another word, there was a BANG! and chunks of ceiling began to rain down on us. We ran, and I had never run so fast in my life. Just as we rounded a corner, a spell hit the cornice and a chunk of plaster nicked the left side of my face, leaving a nasty and sticky gash behind.

We turned corner after corner, fighting Death Eaters and the Acromantula that were climbing in through the smashed windows and walls. When we reached the Entrance Hall, there were more people fighting. I paused for a second, a stitch searing in my chest. Certain spots on my face stung, no doubt where there were cuts.

A spell shot passed me, and I entered into the battle again. I had never felt so alive, and knew that I was living on adrenaline. Every sense had sharpened, and it was as though my wand and mind were one. Spells slashed through the air and I saw Cho Chang being backed into a corner by a Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" he called, and her wand went soaring out of her hand.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, hitting him in the back. He crumpled to the floor.

"Th-thanks," said Cho, retrieving her wand.

"Don't mention it," I said, and we fought alongside each other as two more Death Eaters appeared. We became separated as the fight moved outside into the grounds.

The night air was cool and refreshing on my skin, and I felt as though I had taken a gulp of water. The darkness was broken by jets of red and green lights and mighty explosions, the wind drowned out by screams and shouts of incantations. Somehow, I found myself near Patty again.

I locked into battle with yet another Death Eater, I had already lost count of how many I had fought. Our wands slashed through the air, each deflecting each other's curses and trying to defeat the other. When I hit them square in the chest with a stunning spell, I became the victor, and I smiled in triumph. Another person avenged for the deaths of Tonks, Lupin and whoever else had fallen already.

"Ginny, look out!" yelled Colin and I whirled around. He pushed me out of the way and deflected the green curse the female Death Eater had aimed at me. He stunned her and turned to face me.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully.

"No worries," he replied, smiling. "I exist to have your back."

"And I yours."

He turned to Patty, who was watching us with a smile on her face and said, "I love you."

"I love you too!" she replied, and I couldn't help grinning at them, completely unaware of the horror that was about to unfold.

A green jet of light hit Colin in the back. We all froze. He looked surprised, his mouth opened in a small 'O', and then he fell to the ground, as still as a plank.

"No!" yelled Patty, and it was full of heart wrenching grief and pain. I stared in disbelief as she knelt down and shook him, as if trying to wake him up. And he would. Colin could not be dead. My oldest friend and brother could not be dead, not after Tonks and Remus…

_But he is_, said a snide voice in my head. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I wanted to scream out in frustration; Colin, Tonks and Lupin were dead, so why had the fighting not ceased? Why was nobody grieving except us? Another shard fell from my heart, just as irreplaceable and unfixable as the two that belonged to Tonks and Remus.

Cruel, laughter broke through my reverie. I looked up and saw another female Death Eater roaring with laughter at the sight of Patty shaking Colin and stroking his hair, while bawling her eyes out. Like the crack of a whip, I pulled out my wand and blasted her into the air. She stood back up, looking livid, and we both shot our spells at the same time.

They collided in midair, and it looked like the firework show that Fred and George did every year for New Year. My wand was vibrating madly in my hand, but my grip matched it. That bitch was going to pay for what she did.

The connection was periwinkle blue, and in the centre a ball crackled gold and dark blue, like electricity. She moved her wand in a pushing movement, and the ball edged closer to me. With all the strength I could muster, I forced it back. My arm was growing heavy, but I couldn't stop; I needed to finish what I started.

The ball was coming back down my end and it was doing something peculiar. Instead of just crackling, the gold and dark blue sparks were shooting out and hitting people. People on _our_ side. I studied the Death Eater's face through the blue haze and saw that she looked triumphant. Closer and closer it edged, hitting more innocent people. I had to stop her, and I knew how.

I concentrated with all my might, so much that I saw stars.

_Hit the Death Eaters, _I thought. _Hit the Death Eaters, hit the Death Eaters._

When darkness swam on the edge of my vision, the first spark shot out and hit a Death Eater. Energy renewed, I kept going. I noticed her face fall, and I pushed the ball even harder. My hair was flying around me as though there was a breeze, yet the trees weren't moving, and I wished that I had tied it up. I wanted the ball to explode and wipe her and the Death Eaters out...but, something peculiar was happening again. The ball was expanding, getting larger and larger by the second, the sparks hitting more and more foes. Then when it reached the size of a beach ball it exploded and a strong wind washed over me, but it did not knock me out.

When the haze had cleared, I saw that the female Death Eater and every other Death Eater within a 5 mile radius had been knocked out cold by the force of the ball. I stood there stunned.

"Nice job!" said Neville at my ear. I was about to protest that I didn't do it, when I realised that my left hand was outstretched, as though it had been guiding the ball to grow. He fell silent when he saw Colin, and his look became stony.

Neville knelt down and tried to persuade Patty to leave him and get to safety, but she protested.

"Patty," I said quietly, kneeling down. As I looked at her tear-filled eyes and Colin cradled in her arms, I was reminded of Tonks and Lupin and my chest constricted. I forced the images of them down, and concentrated on Patty. "We're in danger here, we_ need_ to move."

She nodded and I grabbed her arm, guiding her up. She leaned on me for support, and I glanced down at him again. Patty knelt back down and closed his eyes, and my vision was obscured by tears. She stroked his hair and there was wetness on my cheeks. I hastily wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

A jet of green light missed Neville and I by inches and hit someone else instead. Bile rose in my throat and I didn't want to see who it was. Neville roared and engaged with the Death Eater in battle. Fear prickling painfully at my skin, I knelt down to Patty and tugged on her arm.

"I don't want to live anymore," she said quietly. It was difficult to breathe again, and then I was slightly angry. I didn't understand how they didn't want to live anymore; their loved ones wouldn't have wanted them to give up and die, they'd have wanted them to keep fighting. I voiced this to Patty. "You're right," she admitted, and stood up.

I nodded and stood up too, looking out of the corners of my eyes for nearby danger. I looked down again at Colin. I felt such an incredible sadness that it was indescribable, and left me wondering if the night could get any worse. I also felt guilty; I didn't want to just leave his body here like this.

All of a sudden, there was pain as a fist connected with the gash on the side of my head. Everything blacked out for a second as I hit the ground. I heard Patty call out, but then she was whisked away in battle. I rolled around and saw Alecto Carrow standing there, looking livid yet triumphant.

"Well, well, well," I said, a manic grin spreading across my face as recklessness swept through me. "If it isn't the Wicked Bitch of the West."

I laughed then choked as she kicked me in the side, winding me. I rolled onto my knees to get up, and she kicked me again. I fell back to the floor, trying to breathe. She laughed and goosebumps rose on my skin.

"How does it feel, you little bitch?" she snarled. I attempted yet again to get up, but she was too fast for me. She dug her heel into my wand hand, and I cried out in pain. Laughing, she kicked my wand away. "No, no, no. You're not escaping tonight."

She grabbed my hair and yanked me onto my back. Then she straddled me and punched the right side of my face repeatedly. With my left hand - my right hand was still in pain - I clawed her face (it was a good thing I didn't cut my nails). She stopped punching me to cradle her face, and when she lowered her hands, it looked like she had been in a fight with a cat. Her expression was livid and terrifying. I punched her face and sat up, then punched her again.

Her hand closed around my throat and she shoved me back to the ground. My head collided with the ground and I saw additional stars to those in the night sky. Her hand tightened around my throat, blocking out the air, like a boa constrictor tightening around it's prey.

"You're going to die!" she roared, and I shut all of my surroundings out; I had to focus on escaping. I was _not_ going to die at her hands.

I swung my left hand up and she caught it. She forced it back down to my side, cackling as madly as Bellatrix.

"No, no, no," she said in a sing-song voice and she squeezed harder. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe, my eye sight was dulling and my brain was starting to stop functioning.

I realised that my right hand was still free, so I clawed the ground hopefully. My fingers brushed something hard and sharp, and my heart leapt. Thankfully, she still hadn't noticed. I grabbed it and swung it. With a loud THUNK! it collided with the side of her head. Her grip slackened and she keeled over.

I sucked in deep breaths of glorious night air. I pushed her off me and lay there panting, hoping that no one else would disturb me.

"Ginny!" said a voice, and Patty came into view. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to come and help you but Amycus attacked me."

"It's ok," I said, my voice very hoarse and gravelly. "I understand."

She nodded and helped me sit up. She scoured the ground for my wand and handed it back to me. I thanked her and we stood up. My face ached so horribly that it seemed to pound in accordance with my heart, but I didn't care; I was alive and that was all that mattered. We were about to rejoin the fight when a voice rang out across the grounds.

"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

We stared in astonishment as the Death Eaters lowered their wands and walked away, retreating to their Master in the forest. Once they had gone, everyone lowered their wands and began making their way inside. We caught up with Neville, Seamus, the Patil twins and Luna as we followed the crowd. The crowd was pouring into the Great Hall so we followed them in.

We stayed huddled in a group, unsure of where our loved ones were. The dead were lined up in the middle, while the injured were being treated by Madam Pomfrey where the teachers usually sat.

I scanned the Hall looking for the familiar red heads bobbing through the crowd. A flash of red caught my eye, and I focused on it. It was Charlie and he was near Bill and Fleur, who had her head on his shoulder. I saw more red heads and sweet, glorious relief flowed through my veins.

My eyes stayed concentrated on them, and I noticed that they were kneeling down and crouching over something in the middle of the Hall. I stopped dead in my tracks as the relief was replaced with a cold and heavy dread that I had never felt before. Someone walked into me but I didn't care.

"Gin, what -?" I heard Neville say, but then he fell silent. I didn't care. Solely, I made my way over to my family, little shivers crawling up and down my spine. I felt cold and my mouth was dry and papery, as though I was dehydrated. Dread as heavy as lead was weighing down my chest so much that it seemed to spread throughout my whole body, making me feel sluggish.

It seemed to take a lifetime to get to them, and I didn't want the journey to end. Bill saw me and parted from Charlie to let me through. There was clearly a body lying on the ground. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest I thought it was going to burst through. I didn't want to see who it was, I wanted to run away, far away, and never look back. Once I saw them, I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

I drew level with my brothers and Fleur, and looked down to where they were gazing somberly. I knew who it was before my eyes scanned the red hair and face that had an identical one. He had clearly died laughing, for it was still etched upon his face. There was one question left; which twin was it? I looked to the sides of his face, and saw two whole ears.

"Fred," I said softly, and my body seized up. Fred, my brother, could not be dead. . .dead. My breaths were coming out in short spasms, in fact, my whole body seemed to be spasming. I collapsed to the ground, ignoring the pain of my knees colliding with the ground.

"No," I moaned quietly, as tears began to obscure my vision. "Get up! GET UP! This is a horrible joke, now GET UP!"

"Ginny," said Percy quietly. "Calm down, you're making a scene."

"I don't care!" I yelled, and then I broke down in sobs at the same time the another shard of my heart, if not all of the remaining ones, shattered. I cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. I cried until my throat ached and my nose was so blocked I couldn't breathe through it anymore. But Fred was dead, my mundane pain didn't matter anymore.

I realised that someone had wrapped his arm around me, and I thought it was Charlie. Only when I felt the sharp metal of glasses against my head did I realise that it was Percy. I had cried into his shoulder and my hair was wet, meaning that he had cried on me in return. His body was warm against mine, his warmth seeping inside me and keeping me strong, and my warmth doing the same to him in return.

I kept crying, but these were tears of frustration. I didn't want to feel anymore. I wanted to rip out my heart and all my insides. I wanted to scream and shout and bestow every Unforgivable curse upon the person who did this to him. Then I wanted to kill Voldemort, because it was his fault that this war started in the first place.

Then, as fast as they had come, the tears had stopped. I felt hollow inside, as though I would never be happy or hopeful again, like a statue. In fact, I felt so numb and hollow that I thought I had become a statue. Perhaps that Muggle myth had come true, and Medusa had turned me to stone with her snake heads.

I felt Percy's head turn, and kiss my head. Then he stood up, and my warmth was gone. I was alone again, and the feeling seemed to return to my body. It felt as though lava was seeping through my veins, warming me up but burning me at the same time.

I looked to my left at George, and he looked at me. I wished that he hadn't. My chest constricted; his eyes were hollow and emotionless, as though he had been kissed by a Dementor. His whole body seemed to sag, as though there was no life left in him, like he was simply a corpse. I looked away, unable to endure the pangs that cut through my chest like a knife. It seemed that this night could get no worse than it had.

Unable to remain sitting there by George, I stood up. A pair of arms wrapped around me, and I could smell Fleur's sweet perfume. I leaned into her arms, my legs were shaking. She broke away and was replaced by Bill, and then by Charlie, both who looked as bad as I felt.

I heard footsteps approaching, and broke away to see Ron and Hermione, coming closer, Harry standing a bit behind. Their faces each mirrored what I felt inside. Hermione came towards me and we embraced, while Ron went to Bill, Fleur and Percy. We broke apart, arms slung over our shoulders, and edged closer to the family.

I noticed for the first time that Tonks and Lupin lay near Fred, and a fresh bout of tears streamed down my face. Teddy was an orphan. He would never get to know them, but would grow up constantly missing them and wishing that he had known them for longer than a few days. And Andromeda, now she only had Teddy left. Her husband, her only daughter and her son-in-law were dead. I couldn't bear to look at them anymore, so I looked away and stared at a wall.

I don't know how long we stood there for, Hermione crying into my shoulder, but it felt like an eternity. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Neville, and with him were Luna, Seamus and Patty.

"We're so sorry about your loss," said Luna, great tears in her orb like eyes. I nodded, unable to say anything due to the lump that had formed in my throat. They then took it in turns to embrace me, before moving on to the rest of the family. Their hugs and respects meant so much to me that I could not express it in words.

More people came over; Oliver, Alicia, Katie and Angelina. Each breaking down at the sight of him, but none as bad as Angelina. She, like me, demanded that Fred stop playing this prank and get up. In the end, Oliver and the girls had to drag her away to calm her down. The sight made me feel even more devastated than before, and her screams rung in my ears.

When Oliver came back, it was to tell us that people were going out into the grounds and around the castle to check for survivors and to bring in the rest of the dead.

"I'm going," said Neville, taking his arm away from around my shoulders.

"So am I," I said defiantly, my voice hoarse, daring them to challenge me. I looked at Hermione and Ron, who were in each other's arms, and they nodded. I didn't bother with mum and dad, they were too consumed with grief for now. I followed Oliver, Neville and the others out of the Hall and into the grounds where we split up. I was to look for survivors.

_Lumos_, I thought, and my wand tip lit up. I sighed, and walked around the grounds. There were many bodies, most already still and unmoving, but it still felt good to be doing_ something_.

"Hello," I called. "Is there anybody out there?"

I kept calling so, hearing no reply. When I blinked, all I could see were the bodies strewn around the grounds, imprinted on the backs of my eyelids.

"Ginny?" someone called back quietly after a while. Someone was stirring feebly up ahead, and I bolted over to them. I saw that it was Elijah and knelt down beside him.

"Hi," I said and a smile graced his lips.

"Hey," he said, and a trickle of blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. I put my hand on his chest and pulled it away. My hand was slick with the blood that covered his chest.

"Quick, we need to get -!" I began, but he cut me off.

"It's too late," he said. "We snuck back and joined the fight. We refused to help the Death Eaters, so we got slashed by this spell that made our chests open up and bleed. Nothing we did could stop it."

I knew what spell it was, for Harry had used Sectumsempra two years ago on Malfoy. Only Snape had been able to heal him.

"C-could you please check my friend for me?" he asked. "S-she hasn't moved in a while."

I nodded and moved over to her. She was as pale as a statue and lay there unmoving. I grabbed her wrist; there was no pulse. I gulped, and my mouth felt dry. I didn't want to be the bringer of this blow.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

I didn't say anything, but listened as Elijah let out a sound that was half way between a choke and a moan.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you please hold my hand until it's over?" he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"Yes," I replied, and I held his hand tightly. He smiled and lay there. A few minutes passed when he shuddered.

"There's a light," he whispered, and my vision swam with tears. "I feel...warm…tell my parents..."

And he spoke no more. His chest stopped moving, and his grip slackened in mine. I sobbed, and lay his hand on his chest. I wiped my tears on my sleeve and stood up, unable to look at him or his friend again. Two brave Slytherins were dead, and I vowed to let everyone know this.

I kept walking and calling out. A Hufflepuff male and a Ravenclaw female were salvaged, and Neville and Oliver had come to carry them into the Great Hall so they could be healed.

A little way along, nearing the forest, a voice so quiet that I almost missed it, said, "Help."

I shone my wand ahead at the ground and saw a girl lying there. Tears were streaked down her face, and she looked no older than a fifth year. I crouched down beside her. I scanned her body, looking for injury, and saw that her arm was red and black and resembled magma. Holding in a gasp, I noticed that the nearby earth was blackened and that there was small crater there.

"Hello, I'm Ginny," I said.

"I'm Isabelle," she said and she winced in pain. "My brother and I got lost looking for our cousins. We found them and none of us could remember where to go. Then we were attacked and ran for our lives, ending up out here."

I looked up and saw that there were three other students surrounding the blackened earth, each lying still and clearly unconscious. The nearest one was a boy, and the side of his face was just as red and shiny as his sister's arm.

"I want my mummy," she said quietly, and my heart broke.

"It's all right," I said soothingly. "It's ok. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home. I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know," I said, and my voice broke. "It's going to be all right."

To make her feel better, I knelt down and took her hand. She gave a small smile, and I returned it.

I sensed someone nearby. Heart pounding, I looked around and it felt as though someone walked by me. No one was there. I remembered that Harry had the cloak and considered calling out, but then I realised that he wouldn't hand himself over and that I was just being paranoid.

I turned back to Isabelle, who was whimpering, and said, "I'm going to call for help now, just hold on."

She nodded and I shot up the signal of red sparks.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened here?"

"A Death Eater threw some kind of explosion spell at us," said another female voice, making me jump. I looked around and saw that a girl across from us was sitting up. Her whole leg was covered in burns, evident through her torn pants. "I told everyone to run and once it hit us to play dead, no matter what happened."

"Smart girl," I told her and she grinned.

"It's nothing," she shrugged.

"Emma's in Ravenclaw," said Isabelle matter-of-factly.

"Ah, that explains it all."

I decided to examine the other boy, as he had not been roused by our voices. He was too unconscious, having sustained burns to his lower back and the backs of his legs. I hoped that someone would come soon, as they all had third degree burns and needed to be treated. Just as I was about to get help, we heard footsteps.

"Sorry," panted Neville, clutching a stitch in his side. "We were bringing in some injured people."

"That's ok," I said. "We need to get this lot inside quickly, they've got third degree burns."

"Ok, hold on," he said, and he ran off to get more people. A few minutes later he returned with Oliver, Seamus, Dean, Alicia and Katie.

They were drawing closer when, all of a sudden, it felt as though a spell soared right through my chest, leaving a burning pain. I drew in a breath of surprise and everything went black.

I felt warm and light, as though I was floating. I didn't have a care in the world; there was no pain or heartache anymore, just peace and serenity…

...And then I was gulping in a breath of fresh, night air. I opened my eyes, expecting to see the stars, but instead saw Neville and the others leaning over me, looking concerned and stricken.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I had never heard him sound so worried. "You just keeled over...it was like you'd been hit by a killing curse or something…"

"I'm ok," I muttered, sitting up slowly. "Just blacked out, is all."

"It's probably just exhaustion," said Alicia, and I nodded. I didn't dare tell them what really had just happened.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long, just about a minute. Anyway, we'd better get these kids up to the castle."

I nodded, and Neville helped me stand up. Once I was steady on my feet, he let go and went to Emma. He gently picked her up in his arms, and she blushed. I smirked and, with Alicia picked up Isabelle. Meanwhile Oliver and Dean picked up the bigger boy, while Katie and Seamus took the smaller one.

We were walking back up to the castle when, all of a sudden, red and silver lights shot into the air, directly above the forest. The same dread that had enveloped me when I had seen my family gathered around Fred returned.

"What was that?" asked Oliver.

"It looked like some sort of...celebration," I said.

"But why would they be celebrating?"

"I have no idea," I answered, but immediately Harry's face swam in my vision. But Harry could not be dead, because I had seen him in the Great Hall before I lef-_no_. Horror washed upon me; if Harry had been in the Great Hall, he would have comforted me...which means that he must've gone...and that the feeling that someone was behind me was Harry.

My heart beating a thousand miles per hour, I sped up, eager to get back to the Hall and to find out if my suspicions were correct or not. Once inside, we carried them to Madam Pomfrey, and once she had started attending to them, I wheeled around and searched for Ron and Hermione. I found them still with the family. My heart skipped a beat and I rushed over to them.

"Ron! Hermione!" They both turned to answer my call. The others had turned around at the urgency in my voice, but they weren't my priority right now. "Have you seen Harry?"

I felt like passing out at the look of fear that crossed their faces. We all looked at each other and then silently all scanned different parts of the hall. Neither of us found him. My fear escalated tenfold.

"Oh, God, where is he?" I said, letting the panic show in my voice.

"Is he still doing that...thing?" Ron asked Hermione. She shook her head, looking terrified.

"No, Ron, it's been far too long," she said, and I started hyperventilating, chills running up and down my spine.

"Quick! We have to go, we have to find him!" I said, wheeling around and making my way across the Hall.

"Gin, wait!" called Hermione, as they caught up. "We have to plan, think -"

Her sentence was cut off by Riddle's magically enhanced voice, saying, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

It felt as though a trench had opened up underneath my feet, and I was falling through it, being engulfed by the land.

"H-he's bluffing," said Ron, but we all knew he wasn't.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Everyone had gone still at his words, and remained silent after. For awhile, nobody moved, everyone disbelieving that our Saviour could be dead. I had to know the truth. I bolted to the door, Ron and Hermione hot on my heels, through the Entrance Hall and out into the early morning. Professor McGonagall was already there, and she let out a loud, "NO!" Bellatrix laughed and I felt like collapsing.

Hagrid was standing at the front, Riddle a little in front, and the Death Eaters flanking them. And there Harry was, lying as still as a statue in Hagrid's arms. I thought my heart had shattered completely upon seeing Fred's body, but I was wrong; for now the remaining shard shattered, raining glass and pain upon all my innards, pumping through my veins and around my body. And finally, I understood what Patty and Tonks had meant. Losing the one you loved most of all made life not worth living anymore...I wanted nothing more than to curl up and simply stop breathing...

"No!" yelled Ron, and I had never heard him sound so heartbroken.

"No!" yelled Hermione, sounding just as heartbroken as Ron. And they started running towards him.

"Harry!" I yelled. Maybe he was playing dead, and surely he would wake up upon hearing my voice. "HARRY!" When he did not stir, as I had expected, I too ran to him. I needed to get his body, to touch him, to make quite sure -

A pair of arms encircled me, holding me to them.

"No! Let me go!"

"No!" yelled Charlie. "He'll kill you!"

"I have to -!"

"SILENCE!" cried Riddle, and there was a bang and a flash of bright light, and silence was forced upon us all. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Pure and unadulterated hatred enveloped me as Hagrid lay him down at Riddle's feet. I wanted to kill him, but, first, I wanted to torture him in every way possible, to make him feel every inch of pain that he had caused me tonight.

"You see? said Riddle, and he began pacing. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to

sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" yelled Ron, and the charm broke, and I shouted at the top of my lungs along with the others until a more powerful bang extinguished our voices once more.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," said Riddle, and I shook with anger at the lie. How dare he! "Killed while trying to save himself - "

But Riddle broke off: I heard a scuffle and a shout, then another bang, a flash of light, and grunt of pain; Neville had broken free of the crowd and charged at Riddle: he hit the ground and was disarmed. Voldemort threw his wand aside and laughed.

"And who is this?" he hissed. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" said Bellatrix.

"Ah, yes, I remember," said Riddle, looking down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet, unarmed and unprotected. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Riddle asked Neville, who stood facing him, his empty hands curled in fists.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly, and I admired his bravery even more than I had before.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted, and I cheered along with the crowd, whom Riddle's Silencing Charm seemed unable to hold.

My voice faltered when I saw Riddle wave his wand. Seconds later, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through one of the windows and landed in Riddle's hand. He shook the object by its pointed end and I realised what it was: the Sorting Hat. Fear prickled painfully at my skin.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School," said Riddle. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville, who grew rigid and still, then forced the hat onto Neville's head, so that it slipped down below his eyes. Everyone poised for fight, while I tightened my grip on my own wand.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," said Riddle, and with a flick of his wand, he caused the Sorting Hat to burst into flames.

"NEVILLE!" I screamed. Neville was a flame, rooted to the spot, unable to move. I struggled with Charlie, who tightened his grip. I had to get to Neville, to help him -

All of sudden, the centaurs from the forest appeared, and began attacking the Death Eaters. Then Grawp lumbered around, looking for Hagrid, and was attacked by Voldemort's giants. Seeing that Charlie had loosened his grip in the uproar, I broke free and ran. I saw that Neville had broken free and, with the Sword of Gryffindor (I don't know how he got it), cut of Riddle's snake's head.

"HARRY!" Hagrid shouted, distracting me from my puzzlement. "HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY?"

Worried, I began searching the floor, but it wasn't evident as everybody ran back towards the castle. A shadow passed ahead, and I saw Riddle fly over the crowd and into the castle. The savage urge to kill engulfed me, and I began shoving my way through the crowd to the castle.

Once inside the Great Hall, I searched for him. I saw him right at the back, and made my way to him, shoving people and jinxing and stunning any Death Eaters in my way. As I drew nearer, I saw that he was battling McGonagall, Slughorn, Kingsley. There was no doubt about it; I was going to kill him.

Pain engulfed me and I hit the floor; it was the Cruciatus curse. I staggered back up, looking for the source. I saw Bellatrix straight ahead, cackling. White hot fury sparked through me. How dare she interrupt me! This bitch was going to pay...no, I needed to get to Voldemort...she would pay later…

I began walking to the side, looking for another angle to approach him.

"Not going to fight me, huh?" she taunted, and I attempted to ignore her. "Just like my Mudblood niece?"

I forced myself to keep walking. She was just mentioning Tonks so I would attack her -

"Just like your boyfriend?"

I froze, panting heavily. First, she interrupts me getting to Voldemort. Then she mentions Tonks' death. Now, she has the nerve to mention Harry's! This bitch was going to pay _now_.

I kept walking to the side, then I quickly ran forwards and shot a jinx at her. She cackled and shot one back at me. I deflected it with a shield charm, and it was on. I shot jinxes at her, and her curses at me, and we dodged them, it was like a sort of dance. We kept fighting, my urge to finish her for once and all getting stronger and stronger, my thoughts growing wilder.

Two more spells shot at her from near me, and one hit her, knocking her off balance. I seized the opportunity, and saw that Hermione and Luna had joined me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded of them. Bellatrix was mine.

"Helping you!" said Hermione, looking at me defiantly.

"No, she's mine!"

"She's ours too!" said Luna. "For Harry!"

"Fine!" I snapped, as Bellatrix began firing curses again. And so we fought on, sometimes overpowering her, sometimes she overpowering us. There were three of us, but she was equal to us.

"Avada kedavra!" she yelled, and the jet of green light sped towards me. I froze; this was it. I would embrace death, and be reunited with my Harry…

...it missed me by inches. I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not, while Bellatrix looked hacked off.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

_No_, I thought to myself._ It couldn't be…_

I turned and saw mum running towards us, freeing her arms. Bellatrix spun on the spot, roaring with laughter at the sight of her new challenger.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" shouted mum to us. We jumped back and with a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. I watched with terror and elation as they fought, the floor around their feet became hot and cracked; both woman were fighting to kill.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cried as a few students and us ran forward, trying to come to her aid. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!"

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix, and I wanted my mum to do what I hadn't succeeded in doing. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screamed mum and Bellatrix laughed. I watched in joy as mum's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's smile froze and her eyes seemed to bulge. Then she toppled, and I roared with the crowd, and Riddle screamed. I watched in horror as McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn were blasted backward, flying through the air, and Riddle raised his wand and directed it at mum.

"Protego!" roared a familiar male voice, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and we all stared around for the source. Then Harry emerged from out of thin air. Harry. Harry Potter. _My_ Harry. Alive.

"HARRY!" I screamed, but it was muffled by the joyous roar of the crowd. A smile broke out on my face, and a relief so strong that I had never felt before coursed through my veins, quenching my desire to die and bringing hope back to the world.

Silence fell abruptly and completely as Riddle and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other. My heart, which had been previously pounding with excitement, began to pound with apprehension.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

Riddle hissed and said, "Potter doesn't mean that. This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . ."

"One of us?" jeered Riddle. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving in that circle, and I had eyes for no one but them. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Riddle, but still he did not strike, and I remained frozen with the crowd. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people -"

"But you did not!"

" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare -"

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, and I felt fierce pride in him. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Riddle did not speak, then jeered, "Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Riddle, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Harry, and I couldn't help but be shocked. Then Riddle began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not

to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Riddle. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."

Shock rippled through the crowd, and I drew in a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"Dumbledore is dead! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Riddle.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

Riddle did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he

loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should

have realised he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Riddle, and I could not believe what I was hearing about Snape, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore

was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not!" shrieked Riddle, who now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand! Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did." said Harry, and I was puzzled; wasn't the Elder Wand from the fairytale 'The Three Brothers?' "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . "

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what

you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You dare - ?" said Riddle again.

"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Riddle's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped his very tightly. I raised my wand, and was dimly aware of Ron and Hermione doing the same beside me; the moment was seconds away.

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed -"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . . The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

I gave up trying to make sense of what was going on...Harry would have to explain this properly to me later...

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

Harry twitched his wand, and my eyes, along with everyone else's, rested upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Riddle's was suddenly a flaming blur. Then the moment we had been waiting for finally came.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Riddle.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry.

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between

them,at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. The red and green jets met, and Riddle's spell rebounded on him.

And Harry caught the Elder Wand in his free hand as Riddle fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and everyone stared at him for a second.

Then the air was rent with screams, cheers and roars, and I was screaming and cheering incomprehensible things at the top of my lungs with everyone else. After all this time, Riddle was finally gone! The war was over! I saw Ron and Hermione run forwards and embrace Harry, and I too ran towards him. At the same time as Neville and Luna, I reached him and gave him a fleeting hug. Then we were separated as the rest of my family and countless others joined him.

Once everyone had swarmed him, the crowd parted in groups to celebrate. I found my family gathered at a table, and I sat down next to my mum. We smiled at each other, relieved, and embraced.

"Before was awesome, mum," I told her fervently. She chuckled.

"Thank you, my darling girl," she replied, and she kissed me on the forehead. I moved my head to her shoulder, and left it there.

Harry was being passed around the Hall, being thanked and witnessing the tears of others. And news was being passed around that Kingsley was the temporary Minister for Magic (and I hoped he stayed so), Death Eaters were being captured or fleeing, the Imperiused were returning to their normal selves and the innocent in Azkaban were being freed.

Confused was the only way to describe how I felt; I felt happy that the war was won, sadness and pain for those lost and curious as to the meaning of the conversation that Harry and Riddle had had.

"Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" I heard Luna cry, and I smiled. I knew who she had done it for, and he needed it. It was time for Harry to rest. I knew that, when he was ready, he would come for me, and we would resolve everything.

Smiling at the thought, I let myself snuggle deeper into my mother's shoulder, and closed my eyes. I grew relaxed and tired, and was pretty sure that I dozed off for a bit. I was snapped out of it, an unknown time later, by a smattering of applause. I sat up straight, and saw that the doors were open.

I knew who it was. Heart pounding, I stood up, ready to run to my Harry.

**The End...for now**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you want to read Hinny's reunion, you'll have to keep checking my page for the sequel, "Better In Time" (I'll have it up ASAP).**

**Thank you again for reading, and you'd better have enjoyed it, because it took me days to write and perfect! XP**

**Love,**

**HarryandGinnyPotter4ever**


End file.
